El renacer de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black
by Sigyn Nigtmare
Summary: Preparaos, pues un nuevo Lord Black esta por surgir. Mortifagos, temed su ira. Ministerio de Magia, temed su influencia y poder. Enemigos de los Black temed por vuestras vidas, pues no hallaran misericordia o perdón. Aliados y Familia, regocijaos pues viene una nueva era. Una gloriosa era donde La antigua y Noble Casa de los Black resurgirá. Un nuevo orden comienza hoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**El renacer de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black.**_

 _Nosotros, los Black, siempre hemos sido la elite de la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra. Nuestro apellido era temido y respetado, era sinónimo de poder y grandeza…_

 _Hasta unas décadas atrás donde nuestra familia cayó presa de una maldición llamada locura y obsesión. Como un veneno la enfermedad nos fue contaminando, rompiendo la mente y magia de algunos de nuestros integrantes. Uno tras otro, fuimos cayendo, debilitándonos y corrompiéndonos hasta que lo único que quedo de nosotros fueron locos y perros rabiosos._

 _Fue entonces apareció él. Un Lord Tenebroso que nos prometió regresarnos nuestra antigua gloria si lo seguíamos, enfermos y perdidos, tomamos su marca sin pensar y cometimos el terrible error de permitir que nuestros hijos siguieran nuestros pasos sin saber que estábamos condenando a nuestra Antigua y Noble casa a la destrucción._

 _Tres generaciones de Black´s fue lo que le tomo a nuestra Casa el caer en la deshonra y la miseria._

 _Dos completamente podridas, Abuelos y padres._

 _La tercera, la de mis nietos, tuvo semillas negras que murieron de una u otra forma antes de alcanzar los treinta años, sin embargo, durante esta generación nuestra familia tuvo "traidores" que ahora son nuestra única esperanza de volver a levantarnos._

 _Por ello, aquí y ahora._

 _En mi lecho de muerte, yo Arcturus Black III, proclamó el fin de una era. Me llevo conmigo la sangre enferma de nuestra familia. Dejare que ustedes mis niños sean los creadores de una nueva era. Una era donde nuestra familia regrese a su gloria y sé que tú podrás llevarlos a ese brillante futuro, Jason._

 _A ti te nombro mi heredero._

 _Te confió nuestro futuro a ti, Antares Jason Stark, porque sé que serás un magnifico Lord Black._

Arcuturus Black releyó la última cláusula de su testamento y firmo con una amarga sonrisa. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, estaba muriendo. Podía sentirlo. Su cuerpo se debilitaba con cada instante que pasaba, sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y su magia se desvanecía en el aire.

Le había tomado mucho tiempo el tomar esta decisión pues era difícil admitir que había errado y que todas las desgracias de su familia recaían en él. Después de todo, Él había sido Lord Black por las últimas ocho décadas, podría haber ordenado a su hijo y a su hija en ley mantenerse alejados de ese monstruo, podría haber impedido que sus nietos tomaran la marca, podría haber evitado que su sangre renegara de lo que era suyo y decidiera que el destierro era mejor que quedarse atrapados en la espiral de locura y muerte que los rodeaba.

Pero no hizo nada.

Y ahora, al filo de la muerte, es capaz de ver sus equivocaciones. Por ello se llevara con él a todos los que murieron por seguir a ese bárbaro con delirios de grandeza y permitirá a los jóvenes alzarse y crear un nuevo capítulo en la historia.

Jason Stark: Un Black en todo menos en nombre.

Su nieto, uno de sus nietos por parte de sus hermanas es un verdadero Black: poderoso, ambicioso, astuto y determinado, aunque lamentablemente tenía ese condenado temperamento que llevaba a su familia a cometer atrocidades sin remordimiento alguno.

El chico siempre estuvo destinado a liderarlos

La situacion no era la deseada, pero tendria que ser. Con Sirius en Azkaban, otra de sus tantas fallas, el unico que podia devolverle la gloría pasada a su Antigua y Noble Casa, era Jason.

* * *

Tres meses después de firmar y validar aquel documento, el patriarca de los Black falleció.

Su muerte fue noticia local. Muchos idiotas festejaron, pues parecía ser el final de aquella maldita y obscura dinastía a la que tanto habían temido o envidiado. Los Black ya no tenían herederos, el asesino Sirius Black se encontraba en la cárcel y el otro, Regulus, un Mortifago había muerto muchos años atrás.

Oh, pero mientras ellos festejaban, los miembros restantes de esta poderosa Casa sintieron su magia crecer y su sangre rugir dentro de sus venas. Con la muerte de Arcuturus se terminaba un capítulo en la historia y empezaba otro. Y tanto su sangre, como la magia que había en esta, les exigía regresar a sus raíces y al lema de la casa: _**Toujours Pour.**_

"Siempre puros"

El lema no se refería a la pureza de sangre como muchos habían creído erróneamente en el pasado. No, hacía referencia a la lealtad a la familia. A poner a tu familia antes que todo lo demás y no hincarte ante nadie.

Siempre puros.

Siempre dignos de llevar el nombre Black y todo lo que este conlleva.

* * *

 **Mansión Malfoy, Inglaterra, 1993.**

Narcissa Malfoy, neé Black, sintió la descarga de poder en sus venas al momento en que su tío murió. Fue tan fuerte que le hizo jadear y cerrar sus ojos. La taza de té que tenía entre sus manos calló al suelo, despedazándose al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Perdió momentáneamente su control sobre sus habilidades de metamorfomaga y su cabello regreso a ser del tono azabache que era naturalmente, su poder era parcial y solo podía cambiar la tonalidad de su cabello, contrario a su sobrina. Abrió sus ojos y estos brillaron en un tono plata, fríos y calculadores, los ojos de los Black siempre parecían contener una tormenta y los de Narcissa no eran la excepción. En sus labios una sonrisa predatoria al comprender lo que había pasado y lo que significaba.

Su esposo, Lucius, quien se encontraba sentado frente a ella se quedó sin aire ante la feroz apariencia de su delicada y fina compañera. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al notar lo similar que su pareja se veía a Bellatrix Lestrange, un parecido que gracias a los pequeños cambios en la apariencia de su amada nunca había llegado a apreciar en verdad.

"Narcissa…" su nombre salió de sus labios en un susurro ahogado y ciertamente se arrepintió de haber hablado cuando esa fiera mirada se centró en él y le hizo recordar cuan terribles habían sido (y eran) los integrantes de la Antigua y Noble casa de los Black.

La bella mujer miro a su marido unos segundos antes de recobrar su control. Su cabello regreso al rubio-platinado que siempre ocupaba, sin embargo, su expresión no cambio. Se levantó con gráciles movimientos, ignorando la taza en el suelo o a su hombre pálido y asustado a unos pasos de ella y salió del comedor, encamino sus pasos hasta la habitación de su hijo Draco, su pequeño dragón.

"¿Madre?" su pequeño niño la miro confundido y asustado, pues él también había sentido aquella explosión de poder en sus venas.

Al escuchar su voz, su mirada se suavizo y con una dulce sonrisa se adentró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama, tomando a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo acomodó para que quedara acurrucado contra ella.

"Mi amor, tenemos que hablar" murmuro mientras acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos los dorados cabellos de su hijo.

"¿Sobre qué, madre?" pregunto curioso el pequeño de doce años, superando su temor al ser remplazado por interés.

"Sobre la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black.."

* * *

 **Hogar de los Tonks.**

Madre e hija sintieron la explosión de magia en sus venas, pero tuvieron reacciones distintas. Pues mientras Andrómeda inmediatamente supo que era lo que había pasado y lo que significaba, Nymphadora no tenía idea de lo que había pasado y el perder el control de sus habilidades la asusto enormemente.

Fue ahí, viendo a su hija atemorizada, cuando debería estar festejando fue que Andrómeda se dio cuenta de que le había fallado a su pequeña hada al no contarle sobre su familia, sobre su herencia y legado.

"Oh, mi amor. No tengas miedo, todo está bien" murmuro mientras se acercaba a su hija y la envolvía en un abrazo. Su hija aún era joven, aun podía remediar el daño que había causado con su resentimiento a su familia.

"Shh, mi vida, todo está bien" siguió cantando mientras consolaba a su hija, que sollozaba entre sus brazos.

Una vez que Nymphadora se tranquilizó lo suficiente, la sentó en uno de los sillones y se acomodó a su lado. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas y la miro directamente a los ojos, gris vs gris. Ambos pares de ojos refulgiendo por el poder que había en sus venas.

"Déjame contarte una historia. Una historia acerca de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black…"

* * *

 **Azkaban.**

En la prisión había dos Black, uno portaba el nombre, mientras que la otra no, pero ambos sintieron la descarga de poder recorriendo sus venas. El éxtasis que la magia pura les otorgo después de tanto tiempo atrapados en aquel maldito lugar con esas _bestias_ alimentándose de su felicidad los hizo largarse a reír en sincronía.

Bellatrix lanzo estruendosas carcajadas que rebozaban locura. Un sonido tan horrible que hizo temblar a todos aquellos que lo escucharon, pues hablaba de desolación y muerte.

En cambio, Sirius, se rio de forma histérica. Combino risa y llanto ante el conocimiento de que después de todo lo que lucho para separarse de su familia, de alejarse de los Black y su podredumbre, la magia en su sangre cantara de igual manera en la que lo hacía con todos los demás.

Una vez un Black, siempre un Black.

* * *

 **4 Privet Drive.**

Uno podría decir que Harry Potter no era un miembro de la familia Black, pero no podrías estar más equivocado. Después de todo, James Potter era hijo de Dorea Potter, neé Black. Y James al igual que Jason, era un Black en todo menos en nombre.

Así que Harry, al igual que Draco y Nymphadora, sintió la magia explotar en sus venas. Y como consecuencia se asustó bastante ante el extraño sentimiento y al no tener a nadie que pudiera explicarle lo que estaba pasando todo fue peor de lo que debería haber sido.

Y en vez de alegría solo sintió temor y tristeza ante un vacío que no sabía cómo llenar.

Sin embargo, la magia de la familia Black lo reconocía como suyo y le proporciono la calidez que le faltaba, prometiéndole silenciosamente que no estaría solo por mucho tiempo, ya que lo más importante para los Blacks es la familia y Harry era familia.

El pequeño de ojos verdes se quedó dormido en la cama, cansado por haber llorado hasta quedarse seco, sin tener idea de que pronto sería libre de los muggles y su abuso, de que vendría alguien que le ofrecería el hogar que tanto había esperado.

* * *

 **Mansión Stark, Bulgaria.**

Jason se encontraba firmando unos documentos, haciendo el papeleo que venía con ser Lord Stark cuando sucedió. Algo que no le había pasado en años. Una descarga de poder recorriendo sus venas y obligándolo a rendirse, a bajar la cabeza y arrodillarse ante la magnificencia de la antigua y poderosa magia que corría en la sangre de los Black.

Se quedó sin aliento, sus ojos se tornaron ámbar por un segundo en lo que tardo en recuperar su control sobre su lobo interior y apenas pudo contener el gruñido que lucho por salir de sus labios cuando exhibió sus dientes. Sus manos apretaron tan fuerte el filo del escritorio que dejo la huella de sus dedos en este.

Su magia y su sangre gritaban en sincronía que era hora de volver a casa. A Inglaterra.

Jason sonrió con amargura pues lo que menos deseaba era volver. Pues sabía que no tenía nada ahí, su pareja seguramente estaría en compañía de aquel hombre-lobo que respondía al nombre de Remus criando al cachorro de James y Lily. No había lugar para él.

Eso lo había sabido desde el momento en que separaron caminos después de la muerte de Regulus. La sola idea de regresar le partía el corazón, pues su manada ya no era suya. Los que quedaban no desearían verle en pintura, mucho menos interactuar con él y el resto…el resto había caído, víctimas de la guerra.

Sin embargo, no tenía opción.

La sangre llama a la sangre.

La magia a la magia.

Y Jason es un Black. No puede ignorar el llamado.

Regresara a Grimmauld Place y enfrentara con la cabeza en alto, como el Alfa que es, lo que sea que le espere porque _**Toujours Pour**_ era, habia y seguria siendo hasta el momento de su muerte el lema que regia su vida.

* * *

 **Este es el prólogo de una nueva historia.**

 **Espero que les guste y como siempre, dejen Rewies 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 1: Tomando el Titulo._**

"Bienvenido a Inglaterra, Lord Stark." Gendric, era un empleado del ministerio de magia. Trabajaba en la división que se encargaba de llevar el control de quien entraba y salía del país. Su voz tembló ligeramente pues el aura que rodeaba al Lord extranjero tenía algo que le hacía sentirse enormemente intimidado a pesar de que la apariencia del atractivo joven era de un purasangre distinguido y refinado.

"Ah, ¿Planea quedarse mucho tiempo?" pregunto para saber la razón de su visita y en promedio cuanto duraría esta. Pero cuando el de azabaches cabellos entrecerró sus ojos, dejo escapar un gritito y bajo su cabeza, asustado. La verdad, es que nunca había sido muy valiente y prefería evitar los problemas, así que estaba pensando en simplemente dejarlo pasar cuando el joven de ascendencia noble contesto a su pregunta con un todo de voz suave y sedoso.

"Solo lo necesario. Vengo al funeral de un familiar así que solo me quedare hasta que termine de arreglar mis asuntos." Gendric asintió con rapidez. Termino de anotar las cosas en los papeles, sello el permiso y le deseo que sus asuntos quedaran resueltos prontamente.

El joven pelinegro asintió y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa mientras pasaba. No sabiendo porque pero el pobre Gendric se sonrojo y se quedó con la boca abierta mientras el otro hombre se alejaba. Como liberándose de un trance, sacudió su cabeza y procedió a concentrarse en el siguiente visitante que esperaba para ser admitido.

* * *

Jason dejo atrás el Ministerio de Magia y procedió a aparecerse en el Callejón Diagon, pues necesitaba visitar la cede de Gringotts en Inglaterra, para poder contactar al goblin encargado de los asuntos de la familia y pedir la "Portkey" que le permitiría accesar a Grimmauld Place, o al lugar que Sirius hubiera escogido para la lectura del testamento.

Con paso seguro se acercó hasta uno de los mostradores.

"Buenos días, amigo goblin. Necesito hablar con Kriptock." Dijo con un tono sumamente respetuoso, inclinándose ligeramente ante el duende de aquella poderosa nación guerrera que ahora controlaba el oro de la mayor parte de la comunidad mágica mundial.

Si había aprendido algo de Orión era a ser respetuoso con aquellos que manejaban tu oro, pues estar en el lado malo de los goblins solo significaba una cosa: Tu perdición.

El goblin asintió y le pidió que lo siguiera, guiándolo hasta una sala privada. Una sala que había visitado varias veces cuando era más joven, la sala donde la Familia Black y el goblin que manejaba su cuenta se reunían para discutir los asuntos financieros de la familia.

Jason se acomodó en uno de los sillones de terciopelo azul obscuro con detalles dorados, adoptando una postura digna de un rey esperando en la sala del trono. Durante mucho tiempo se había negado a admitir su propia naturaleza y se había contentado a ser un seguidor, un beta, pues estaba seguro de que su pareja no apreciaría el que tomara el control como su instinto se lo pedía.

Sin embargo, eso cambio cuando abandono Inglaterra y regreso a Bulgaria. Ahora era el Alfa que siempre debió hacer sido, y eso se notaba en su postura, en la confianza que despedía con cada poro de su cuerpo y en el aura poder que lo rodeaba.

"Bienvenido a Gringotts, Lord Stark"

"Es bueno volver a verte, Kriptock. Espero que el oro de la familia haya seguido creciendo desde la última vez que nos vimos"

"Por supuesto."

Jason sonrió divertido y le hizo un ligero asentimiento al goblin, quien a su vez le mostro los dientes al tiempo que se sentaba frente a él.

"Eres el último en arribar, Lord Stark. Así que te acompañare hasta tu destino para poder proceder con la lectura del testamento"

"Por favor" acepto con facilidad el estamento del duende, pues esperaba algo así. Le había tomado dos días el preparar las cosas para su viaje; aunque no esperaba quedarse en Inglaterra mucho tiempo, había tenido que arreglar que alguien de su confianza cuidara de sus tierras y propiedades en su ausencia y el procedimiento legal, junto al papeleo le había costado mucho más tiempo del que hubiera deseado.

Además de que si bien entrar a Inglaterra era sencillo, el tramite tardaba cierto tiempo, más filas que otra cosa. Incluso si eras una persona importante, como él.

Se levantó y siguió al goblin hasta detrás del escritorio, donde este tomo una pluma y un sombre entre sus manos, para después extender la mano en la que sostenía la pluma de búho. Jason tomo la pluma con cuidado, y en el momento en que sus dedos tocaron el objeto la magia embutida en este se activó.

* * *

En un momento estaban dentro de Gringotts y al siguiente aterrizaban en los umbrales de los terrenos de la Mansión Black, donde su abuelo Arcuturus había vivido después de regalarle como obsequio de bodas Grimmauld Place a Orión y a Walburga.

Jason frunció levemente su ceño ante la elección del lugar, pues no tenía mucho sentido, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros en su mente y seguir a Kriptock hasta las puertas, donde las barreras de sangre le permitieron el paso a él y a su acompañante.

La mansión estaba tal y como la recordaba de las aburridas cenas de Navidad, lo cual le saco una sonrisa. Era bueno estar de regreso, pues aunque Bulgaria era su lugar de origen, Inglaterra era su hogar. Lo había sido desde que se quedó huérfano a los seis años y los padres de su pareja lo tomaron como si fuera suyo.

Siguió su instinto y dejo a la magia guiarlo hasta uno de los salones privados de la mansión ubicado en el segundo piso, pues era ahí donde se encontraba el resto de su familia esperando. Jason lo sentía en su sangre, estaba acercándose con cada paso que daba a los otros miembros de su familia, su magia resonaba. Estaba seguro que las personas dentro de aquella habitación también podían sentirlo, por ello no le resulto sorprendente que antes de que pudiera tocar el pomo de la puerta esta se abriera y dejara ver a una bella mujer de cabellos rubios, quien le regalo una sonrisa de lado antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarlos pasar.

Dentro de la habitación había tres sillones, dos dobles y uno individual. Además un escritorio con una silla, donde era evidente que su manejador iba a sentarse durante la lectura

Al ver los asientos, Jason experimento un mal presentimiento y el miedo asentarse en su pecho, pues no veía por ningún lado a Sirius o a Harry.

Sin embargo, se tomó el tiempo de saludar a sus primas y a sus sobrinos. Dándole un beso en la mejilla a Cissy y a su hijo –quien era una copia al carbón de su padre, pobrecito– un apreton de mano, manteniendo los protocolos propios de los purasangre.

Para después dirigirse a donde se encontraban Andrómeda y su hija. Andrómeda le envolvió en un abrazo, el cual regreso con ganas, ella era más expresiva que sus demás parientes y seguramente esa era la razón por la cual se había casado con Ted, la pequeña Nymphadora también lo asalto con un abrazo de eso que hizo crujir sus costillas.

Solamente lo soltó cuando Kriptock carraspeo para llamar su atención.

No hubo tiempo para hablar o hacer preguntas. Todos se sentaron en sus lugares y prestaron atención a lo que el goblin tenía que decirles, puesto que una lectura de testamento es un asunto importante y si algo les molesta a los goblins es perder su tiempo, así que aunque Jason estuviera ardiendo en preocupación por su pareja y el cachorro de James y Lily tomo asiento y cerro la boca. Ya tendría tiempo para preguntar una vez que concluyeran con el asunto.

* * *

"Perdone, ¿puede repetir eso ultimo?" pregunto con una cortesía que desentonaba con la cara de tonto que se estaba cargando en esos momentos. Sus ojos abiertos hasta sus límites y su boca tan abierta que podía meterse un bicho en cualquier momento.

Es que no tenía sentido.

Ningún sentido.

Se suponía que Sirius era el heredero. Aun "desheredado", a la muerte del patriarca, era Sirius quien debía heredar el título. No él.

El miedo en su pecho creció ante lo que podía significar que Sirius no pudiera heredar el titulo, pues las implicaciones eran aterradoras. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado a su pareja?, ¿Acaso habría muerto?

 _Oh, Morgana, no._

 _No me digas que nuestro lazo se hizo tan frágil que se rompió y no me di cuenta de que algo malo le había pasado. Por favor, Merlin, que no haya muerto._

El dolor y la desesperación de que eso fuera lo que había pasado casi hace que tenga un ataque de pánico, pero la dura voz del goblin lo detuvo de sumirse en la miseria.

"Dije que su abuelo, el anterior Lord Black, lo apunto a usted como su heredero. Así que ahora que su abuelo ha fallecido, usted es el nuevo Lord Black" la voz del duende no dejaba espacio a más preguntas. Su tono retaba a Jason a seguir haciendo que perdiera su tiempo.

Así que asintió. Su instinto tomo el control al realizar de forma inconsciente lo que significaba ser el nuevo Lord Black, que el resto de su familia era su manada. Ahora, era su responsabilidad el procurar su bienestar y felicidad. Había fallado una vez en el pasado, no pensaba volver a hacerlo.

"Excelente." Kriptock volvió a generar una mueca que era más dientes que sonrisa. "¿Desea hacerlo aquí?, ¿O prefiere realizar el ritual en un área más privada?"

"Aquí está bien, no hay necesidad de movernos a otra habitación." Para su sorpresa su voz no se quebró y sonó segura, severa, pero suave.

Mientras hablaba se levantó de su asiento y se encamino hacía el escritorio. Viendo, pero no registrando de verdad, las miradas emocionadas que los miembros más jóvenes le dedicaron ante la posibilidad de ver en asientos de primera clase la magia familiar de la que sus madres les habían hablado.

El ritual para tomar el control de la familia no era secreto. Así que no había problema con dejar que los demás miembros de la familia asistieran, simplemente que era más eficaz hacerlo en solitario pues generalmente el rito se llevaba a cabo en las oficinas del banco.

Kriptock coloco sobre el escritorio un recipiente de piedra tallada y una daga de plata. Ambos ítems habína sido propiedad de los Black desde el inicio, eran sagrados de cierta manera, pues estaban bañados en la sangre de incontables generaciones y cubierto de la magia familiar. Una magia antigua y poderosa, obscura y cruel, cálida y gentil, la magia que estaba en las venas de todos los Black.

Jason sabía qué hacer. Había realizado un ritual parecido cuando tomo el título de Lord Stark. Sin embargo, él era el último de los Stark. No había la presión de tomar el liderazgo de una familia numerosa, de ser nuevamente el líder de una manada

Tomo la daga con reverencia, estudiándola cuidadosamente. Era antigua. Bella y letal.

"Antes de que proceda, Lord Stark. Quiero hacerle una pregunta, ¿gusta que juntemos las casas?"

La pregunta tenía mérito. Jason sería el lord de dos grandes y poderosas casas, por lo que sería sensato unirlas y que sus descendientes gozaran el poder de ambas bajo un solo apellido. Sin embargo…

"No. Por ahora, mantendré las casas separadas. Jason Stark será Lord Stark, líder de una de las cinco más influénciales casas en Bulgaria y Antares Black será el nuevo Lord Black." Explico mientras sus ojos brillaban dorado por un momento y una sonrisa predatoria se abría paso por sus labios.

Pudo sentir la satisfacción vibrar en la magia de sus primas al escuchar sus palabras, pues captaron el significado de estas. Si dejaba las casas separadas, Jason contaría con la protección de ser un Lord extranjero y tendría muchas más libertades que un Lord local, pues ni el Ministerio o el Wizengamot podrían tocarlo ya que atacarlo podría significar guerra.

Los ojos de su manejador brillaron con malicia y asintió en apreciación. "Entonces, proceda, por favor"

Antares empuño la daga con su mano derecha. Sin dudarlo, trazo una línea en su palma izquierda, creando una cortada profunda que inmediatamente procedió a sangrar. Levanto su mano y la posiciono sobre el recipiente, procediendo a derramar siete gotas de su sangre.

"Yo, Antares Jason Black, reclamo por sangre, por ley y por magia, el liderazgo de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black. Juro liderar con honor y justicia, proteger y cuidar a los que pertenecen a nuestra casa o son aliados a nuestro nombre ya sea por sangre, por magia o por juramento. Prometo por mi magia que llevare justicia a aquellos que nos han traicionado y castigare a quienes nos han hecho daño. Así como lo he dicho, que así sea."

Una vez que termino de hablar una niebla color plata se levantó del recipiente, alzándose y tomando la forma de un cuervo, el animal que representaba a los Black y la forma de su guardián. El cuervo lo miro a los ojos y emitió un potente graznido antes de estamparse en su pecho, atravesándolo y disipándose en su interior.

La magia de la familia había aceptado su juramento.

Estaba hecho.

Jason era el nuevo Lord Black.

* * *

 **Bueno, este es el primer capitulo.**

 **Como siempre, espero que les agrade. Dejen Rewies.**

 **Estos son importantes para mi y me dan animo para continuar la hisotoria.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capituo 2: Crueles Verdades._**

"Creo es todo por mi parte, Lord Black. ¿Al menos que me requiera para algo más?" preguntó Kriptock mirando a los ojos al antes mencionado.

"Por ahora, no. Gracias por tus servicios, puedes retirarte. Toma de la bóveda el oro que se te debe más el diez por ciento" respondió Jason con una sonrisa educada, a lo que el goblin asintió y procedió a recoger las cosas para poder retirarse. Después de todo, ahora que la lectura del testamento había terminado no tenía nada que hacer en la casa y ardía en deseos de volver a Gringotts cuanto antes, pues no estaba de humor para perder dinero. Y para él, como para cualquier duende, el tiempo es oro.

"Como siempre fue un placer servir a la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black." La despedida fue recibida por tres educadas inclinaciones de cabeza por parte de los adultos en la habitación.

Jason observo la figura del duende desaparecer el salón, sabiendo que usaría una llave para regresar a las instalaciones del banco una vez que estuviera fuera de las barreras, el nuevo Lord no se preocupó por el goblin y enfoco su atención en sus familiares.

Se sentó sobre el filo del escritorio y paseo su mirada plateada por los demás miembros de su familia, estudiándolos por unos instantes con una expresión severa para después sonreír, una sonrisa cálida y agradable.

"Draco, Nymphadora. ¿Por qué no van a explorar la mansión mientras sus madres y yo discutimos los asuntos de la Casa?. Piensen en esto como una búsqueda del tesoro, ya que si encuentran algo que realmente les guste, pueden quedárselo." Dijo con un tono travieso, disfrutando las reacciones de sus sobrinos.

Quienes inmediatamente se levantaron con expresiones llenas de entusiasmo y salieron de la habitación casi corriendo para hacer lo que su nuevo líder de familia les había dicho, apenas esperando a ver el asentimiento de sus respectivas madres.

Una vez que los niños salieron de la habitación su expresión cambio y se tinto de cierta obscuridad. Su magia se extendió por todo el lugar y sus irises se tintaron de dorado en un despliegue de poder.

"Cissy, Dromeda, me sorprende ver que puedan estar en la misma habitación sin matarse" comento con un tono ligero al tiempo que les regalaba una sonrisa que era más dientes que otra cosa.

"Ah, los milagros que trae consigo un poco de "Armonía" respondió con cinismo la bruja de cabellos rubios mientras intercambiaba con su hermana con una sonrisa burlona.

"Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no es cierto?" pregunto Andromeda con un brillo peligroso en sus orbes color plata.

"Por supuesto" accedió con facilidad el único hombre en la habitación mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para abarcar la habitación "De otra manera esta reunión hubiera terminado en llantos y un reguero de sangre"

Los tres rieron en respuesta a tan acertado comentario, dichas risas contenían un humor negro muy propio de su familia. Era evidente que la magia en sus venas quería que tomaran las cosas con calma y había forzado una sincronía en todos ellos, para evitar que las riñas del pasado se metieran en el camino de la nueva era que se abría a sus pies.

Olvidadas quedaron las peleas que los habían separado, el dolor y la ira que traían consigo el ser traicionados por la familia que se suponía debía estar a tu lado sin importar lo que pasara…

El odio y el rencor también se habían desvanecido en cuento entraron a la mansión y regresaron a casa, permitiendo de esta manera que fuera posible un inicio limpio y nuevo. Algo que hubiera sido imposible sin la intervención de la magia.

"Como familia tenemos mucho que discutir, pero quiero que nos concentremos en este tema por el momento. No pude evitar notar la ausencia de dos personas. Una de ellas hubiera recibido el título de Lord de haber estado aquí, así que, primas mías, ¿Qué es lo que saben acerca de _Mi Pareja_ y el cachorro de James?" su voz contenía una nota de peligro que hubiera hecho temblar a cualquiera ante la posesividad que tuvo al hablar sobre Sirius.

Sin embargo, las hermanas no se inmutaron, pues sabían que no estaban en peligro. No realmente, pues ellas contaban con la protección de su sangre y sabían que Jason no iba a dañarlas ahora que eran parte de su manada.

Además no habían sido capaz de hacer nada para ayudar a Sirius, pues sus quejas cayeron en oídos sordos y el hecho de que su tercera fuera una loca homicida no ayudaba mucho para argumentar sobre la culpabilidad de Sirius.

Ahora, el asunto con El-Niño-Que-Vivio era un poco más complicado, pues ambas habían querido adoptar al chico en los días siguientes a la muerte de los Potter, pero terminado bloqueadas por el "grandioso" Albus Dumbledore y jamás tuvieron la oportunidad de ver al niño, mucho menos se diga contactarlo. Pasaron los años y gano el deber para con sus propias familias. Pues el chico había desaparecido del mundo mágico hasta el año interior y ninguna de ellas se había atrevido a contactarlo cuando estuvo en Hogwarts.

"Lamentablemente, no tenemos buenas noticias para ti Mi Lord. Así que será mejor que te sientes" comento Andrómeda con seriedad. A lo que su primo solo un gruñido feral que hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera su espina, ella al contrario que Narcissa encontraba sumamente aterrador aquella bestialidad inata que siempre había existido en Antares.

Ambas hermanas sabían que Sirius Black siempre había sido la prioridad número uno de su primo. Y lo que estaban a punto de decirle, probablemente sería un golpe muy duro para Jason. Ninguna sabía porque Jason había decidido volver a Bulgaria cuando era evidente que tenía una manada en los Merodeadores.

* * *

Cuando Cissy termino de hablar Jason perdió el control.

Rabia. Dolor. Odio. Miseria. Arrepentimiento.

Todos esos sentimientos se arremolinaron en su interior, logrando que su magia destrozara la habitación, dejándola en ruinas (Sin embargo, no toco el lugar donde estaban las sentadas sus primas) y su rostro se transformó en una aterradora y perturbadora mezcla entre sus rasgos humanos y sus rasgos de lobo. Al mismo tiempo un aullido atronador desgarro el aire.

Jason siempre se había enorgullecido de poseer un control extraordinario de su magia y de sus instintos animales, era su sangre Stark, sin duda alguna. Pues incluso con su corazón roto por la muerte de su hermanito y el rechazo de su pareja, su control no trastabillo, pero ahora…

Ahora, Sirius estaba atrapado en el lugar que era mucho peor que el infierno mismo. Lo había estado por los últimos once años de su vida.

Y Harry, el único cachorro que su anterior manada producido, había sido criado por _Muggles._ Y por la descripción que Narcissa le había dado, sobre las cosas que Draco había visto durante su primer año en Hogwarts, tenía todos los signos de haber sido abusado.

¡Abusado!

El. Cachorro. De. James y Lily.

 _Su cachorro._

Iba a **destrozar** a esos malditos Muggles.

Así como al bastardo que había puesto a su amado en aquel horrible lugar.

La ira era mucho mejor que la culpa, así que Jason pensó en venganza antes que ceder ante los tortuosos pensamientos que decían que todo eso era _culpa suya._

 _Que si se hubiera llevado a su manada consigo a Bulgaria esto no habría pasado._

 _Su manada estaría viva._

 _Su pareja no estaría encerrado en Azkaban._

 _Su cachorro hubiese crecido en un hogar donde rebozaba el amor en vez de ser abusado._

* * *

Tardo unos cuantos instantes en retomar su control y obligar a su magia a relajarse y a sus facciones a volver a la normalidad.

Su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Su aura solo trasmitía un sentimiento: pena. Así que Narcissa se levantó y se acercó, abrazando al chico y acarició sus cabellos para consolarlo un poco. Ella y Antares habían sido bastante unidos cuando eran niños, pues tenían una personalidad y creencias similares, aunque claro, habían separado caminos después de que Sirius arrastrara a Jason lejos de la familia al mudarse con los Potter cuando tenían dieciséis.

Estuvieron en esa posición un par de instantes antes de que Jason se apartara un poco con una expresión medianamente avergonzada, mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa.

"Si no mencionan esto a nadie me asegurare de darles los mejores regalos en la siguiente navidad" murmuro intentando bromear.

"Y yo que creía que ser tus primas nos garantizaba un buen regalo en navidad. Qué triste saber que he vivido engañada toda mi vida" argumento con sorna Narcissa al tiempo que sacudía levente su cabeza. Lo cual ayudo a relajar el ánimo y los tres procedieron a fingir que no había pasado nada de nada.

"Bueno, si no te importa, Mi Lord. Creo que es un buen momento para buscar a nuestros cachorros y tener esa cena que nos prometiste" agrego Andromeda al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.

"Suena como una buena idea" accedió el nuevo patriarca, sonriendo ante la elección de palabras de la morocha sabiendo que había usado ese tipo de discurso sola para complacerlo.

* * *

La cena estaba transcurriendo sin problemas. Algo que ayudo a que Jason se sintiera mejor, pues habían pasado once años desde la última vez que había cenado en compañía de su manada y aunque faltaban miembros, era un buen comienzo.

Ahora, él tenía planeado recuperar a su pareja y a su cachorro. Traerlos a casa, procurar que sanaran y garantizar su felicidad.

Esa era su prioridad en estos momentos. Y si para lograrlo era necesario poner al mundo mágico de rodillas lo haría con gusto, pues si bien nunca tuvo deseo de usar su conocimiento para dañar a los demás no tenía reparo en usar sus bastos conocimientos en las Artes Obscuras a buen uso y hacer pedazos a aquellos estúpidos que lastimaran a quienes había reclamado como suyos.

Sin embargo, y para suerte de muchos, no estaba en su naturaleza ir asesinando personas sin ton ni son. Después de todo, el era un Slytherin y ellos se caracterizaban por los planes bien planeados y el uso de la astucia para conseguir lo que desean.

Por ello, iba a tomar las cosas con calma.

Su nueva posición como Lord Black le daba una buena basa para conseguir lo que deseaba. Aun con todo lo que había pasado el apellido Black imponía respeto y estaba cargado de influencias.

Una sonrisa cruel y sádica se abrió poso en sus labios. Alzo su copa y propuso un brindis que fue coreado por los otros cuatro. Las brujas entendían la importancia de sus palabras y lo que están significaban, los pequeños no lograban comprenderlo de todo, pero aun así podían sentir la magia vibrando en sus venas.

"Larga vida a la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black"

* * *

Una vez que los niños se encontraron en sus camas (era costumbre que la familia se quedara bajo el mismo techo hasta que el funeral se llevará a cabo, así que pasarían cuatro días en la mansión y los maridos de Cissy y Dromeda se unirían a ellos en el evento como muestra de respeto a la Casa de sus mujeres) los tres adultos se quedaron en una sala más íntima.

Tenían copas rebosantes del mejor de los licores, estaban discutiendo los pasos a seguir para garantizar El Renacer de su Casa.

Era algo excepcional, un frente unido de todos los miembros de la casa. Algo que impondría miedo en los corazones de las personas que los habían dañado o que pensaban hacerlo y alzaría las esperanzas de sus aliados, pues era algo que no había pasado en al menos ocho décadas.

"Tu esposo, Ted, es abogado, ¿cierto? Inquirió el Lord mirando calculadoramente a Andrómeda. Esta confirmo su información lo cual saco una sonrisa en el morocho.

"Excelente" ronroneo. "Necesito a alguien en que pueda confiar para llevar a cabo nuestros movimientos legales. Espero tener una audiencia pronto para poder agilizar los procesos que se tengan que llevar para exigir la liberación de mi pareja, así como los papeles adecuados para la adopción"

"Entonces, ¿planeas adoptar al chico de James?"

"Así es. Si no me equivoco, la custodia la tiene Sirius, pues es su padrino y por lo mismo tengo derecho a tomar bajo mi protección a Harry. Sin embargo, no quiero arriesgarme a que ese estúpido Director intente alejarlo de mí, además de que el chico es _mío._ Adoptarlo significa que nadie va a poder arrebatármelo." su voz era grabe y amenazadora, contenía la misma posesión que cuando hablaba de su pareja lo cual hizo sonreír a las dos brujas, pues eso solo significaba que Jason iba a amar y proteger a Harry como si fuese su hijo. El chico no iba a sufrir el abuso nunca más y gozaría con el amor incondicional de un padre que haría todo lo posible para verle feliz, así como con el apoyo de una famila de verdad.

"Necesito que tu esposo me consiga la dirección de eso Muggles cuanto antes" añadió mirando a su rubia cómplice, la cual simplemente asintió, prefiriendo ignorar el tono de desprecio que uso su primo al referirse a Lucius, pues sabía que Jason odiaba a muerte a los Mortifagos pues los consideraba responsables de la muerte de Regulos, así como las de James y Lily.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que mientras su esposo resultara útil, Jason no lo eliminaría. Y ella planeaba que su pareja fuera de utilidad para conseguir que su nuevo Lord obtuviera la custodia de Harry Potter. Lucius tenía contactos en el Ministerio y ahora que Él-Niño-Que-Vivió estaba de vuelta en el Mundo Mágico alguien debía saber donde residía el chico. Y si alguien tenia ese conocimiento su esposo iba a conseguirlo.

"Mandare una lechuza a Lucios para que empiece la busqueda de inmediato" dijo con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Con Jason al frente de la familia venia una nueva Era, una magnifica para aquellos que gozaran su favor y esto no tardaria en resultar evidente, asi que ardia en deseos de ver como cambiarian las cosas de ahora en adelante.


	4. Chapter 4

Para Lucius Malfoy la última semana había sido una pesadilla. Todo lo que había construido en los últimos once años se fue al caño con la muerte de Arcturus Black. Su imperio político, su lugar en la cadena de poder y la vida que esperaba tener al lado de su bella esposa y su único hijo. Todo perdido.

¡Y ahora estaba siendo usado como un simple sirviente por su esposa quien le había mandado una lechuza exigiendo que buscara la dirección del maldito Niño-Que-Vivió!, pero eso no era lo único que había en la carta.

No. También traía consigo las palabras que tanto había temido cuando se dio cuenta de la que la magia en la sangre de su esposa había revivido. El nacimiento de un nuevo Lord Black. Él había esperado que con Sirius en prisión el tema había quedado en el olvido.

Había creído que Jason Stark no iba a regresar a Inglaterra porque dicho hombre no había mostrado interés alguno en lo que había dejado atrás y parecía contento en Bulgaria. Esperaba que una vez que el patriarca de los Black pasara a la siguiente vida y con los posibles sucesores fuera del camino, su hijo, Draco heredara el titulo una vez que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Obviamente había subestimado a la familia de su esposa.

Pues no solo _ese hombre_ había regresado. Si no que había tomado el control de la familia Black y conseguido un frente unido. Algo impensable. Aunque eso no era lo único malo, puesto que también pensaba liberar a Sirius Black y adoptar a Harry Potter, el cual pasaría a ser el siguiente heredero.

Si su oponente fuera otro hombre en vez del maldito Antares Jason Stark hubiera luchado con uñas y dientes hasta recuperar lo suyo, pero el oponerse a Jason solo lo llevaría a la muerte. Y no una piadosa, no, él estaba seguro de que el bastardo se aseguraría de hacerlo sufrir antes de matarlo.

Jason era un año más joven que él. Habían ido a la escuela juntos y sabía perfectamente que no era alguien con quien se debiese meter. Recordaba perfectamente esa aura animal que parecía rodearlo, recordaba que tenía todo lo necesario para reinar la casa de las serpientes, pero se contentó con ser el caballero de Regulus Black…

Pero sobre todo, aun recordaba lo que le hizo a Orión Black antes de huir junto a Sirius a la casa de los Potter y como Bellatrix había elogiado las habilidades de Antares, pues estas igualaban o superaban las suyas.

Su Maestro había querido que el muchacho se uniera a ellos y a su causa, y seguramente si no hubiese por su fijación con Sirius era muy probable que lo hubiese hecho, pues Jason era un hechicero con un gran talento para las Artes Obscuras y no tenía miedo de emplearlas. Como había quedado demostrado las pocas veces que se involucró en la guerra para proteger a James y a Sirius, a quien había tomado como suyos.

Pero, después de la muerte de Regulus algo había pasado y se alejó de Inglaterra. Dejo todo atrás y se desvaneció. Y no fue hasta después de la caída de su amo que volvieron a tener noticias por un evento internacional, resulto que el joven lobo había tomado su derecho de nacimiento y se había vuelto Lord Stark.

Lucius sabía que enfrentarlo sería un error y probablemente fallar en la misión que le había sido encomendada mediante su esposa significaría lo mismo que fallarle a su Maestro, por ello se dispuso a buscar la dirección de los Muggles de inmediato.

Después de todo, estaba en su mejor interés el quedarse en el lado amable de Antares.

Y conseguirle esa dirección para que fuera a rescatar a Potter sería una buena forma de empezar.

Lucius, era un Slytherin, sabía que muchas veces era mejor bajar la cabeza si se quiere sobrevivir y que ningún precio es demasiado alto para asegurar su supervivencia. Él deseaba sobrevivir a los cambios que sin duda el nuevo Lord Black traería consigo, así que se haría útil y no se metería en el camino de aquel hombre.

* * *

Ted no sabía que esperar de Jason. Es decir, ya se habían visto y convivido en algunas reuniones en el pasado, pero no sabía si el nuevo Lord era remotamente parecido al joven que solía tontear con los Merodeadores y parecía adorar a Sirius, pues después de que se mudara a Bulgaría, Andrómeda comento que tenían suerte de que Jason no se involucrara más de lo que ya lo había hecho en la guerra y cuando el pregunto porque la respuesta de su amada lo dejo helado.

 _Andrómeda y Bellatrix eran bastante similares en cuanto a apariencia. Era fácil confundirlas de lejos, pues solo de cerca podían apreciarse los pequeños detalles que las hacían diferentes. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Ted tuvo problemas para contralar el escalofrío que lo recorrió al ver aquella tétrica expresión en el rostro de su amada._

" _Es mejor así. Porque si Jason decidiera luchar enserio, ambos lados tendrían una enorme cantidad de bajas. Mi primo está sufriendo por la muerte de Regulus, si se hubiera quedado no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo antes de que los Mortifagos empezaran a caer como moscas, pero también ser rían las personas que intentaran detenerlo. Ya fueran Aurores o miembros de esa Orden."_

Así que si, estaba nervioso.

Traía consigo las formas de adopción que su esposa había pedido en pos del nuevo Lord y había empezado a analizar el caso de Sirius Black para ver qué medidas legales podían tomar. Sin embargo, este tema le traía dolores de cabeza, porque en los tres días que tuvo desde que llego la lechuza y el día del funeral (hoy) no encontró ningún record del juicio de Sirius a pesar de que había hecho todo para poder encontrarlo.

Trago saliva con fuerza y no pudo evitar mirar a su amada, quien estaba a su lado con un aire relajado. El funeral había finalizado hace unos minutos, pero la gente rodeando al Nuevo Lord no parecía disminuir con el paso del tiempo.

Todos los que habían sido invitados, habían asistido a presentar sus respetos al anterior patriarca y para ver al que sería su sucesor. La mayoría de las personas en la mansión eran de alto perfil, familias purasangre, altos mandos en el ministerio, la prensa, ¡Vamos!, incluso el Ministro de Magia estaba aquí.

Todos queriendo tener un pequeño vistazo a la persona que había unido a los miembros de su casa bajo un mismo estandarte y que había anunciado el día anterior ante todo el Wizengamot la reclamación de su título.

Había sido todo un escándalo. El mundo mágico de Inglaterra deseaba saber quién era y si era cierto que había un heredero del que no supieran a esa Noble y Antigua Familia.

Ted dejo de respirar por un segundo cuando noto que dicho hombre se encaminaba hacia donde estaban él y su familia. Era sin duda diferente al chico que él recordaba, pues mientras que el joven de sus memorias se comportaba como un cachorrito que seguía contento el liderazgo natural en James y Sirius, este imponía respeto y cargaba el aura de un verdadero líder.

"Buenas noches, Ted, Dromeda, Nymphadora" saludo con una encantadora sonrisa y un tono aterciopelado que invitaban a sentirte gustoso de tener su atención a pesar del aura intimidante que parecía rodearlo.

"Lord Black" murmuro sin poder contener su sorpresa ante la reacción calmada de su hija al escuchar su nombre, su pedacito de cielo _detestaba_ su nombre completo y siempre amenazaba/ordenaba que se dirigieran a ella por su apellido. Pero allí estaba, mirando a su anfitrión con una sonrisa, sin gritarle o quejarse. Era sorpréndete.

Jason rio. Y una parte de la tensión que Ted tenía se desvaneció.

"Oh, por favor, Ted. Creí que ya habíamos pasado la etapa donde nos llamábamos por nuestros apellidos" comento con una ceja arqueada el morocho.

A lo cual solo pudo sonreír algo avergonzado, pues era cierto. Cuando se había casado con Andrómeda, tanto Sirius, como Jason, le habían pedido que los llamara por su nombre y no por su apellido, porque eran familia.

* * *

Para Jason había sido una noche larga. No solo por la carga emocional que traía el funeral, puesto que si bien no fue muy cercano a Arcturus de adolecente, cuando era un niño adoro al hombre, de la misma manera en la que había amado a Walburga y a Orión.

Él había perdido a sus padres cuando era muy chico y los Black habían sido su familia. La única que recordaba y a quienes siempre deseo impresionar y complacer. Y durante un tiempo lo hizo, contrario a su pareja, él era todo lo que los padres de su amado podrían desear: Era un Slytherin de corazón, tenía un gran talento nato para las Artes Obscuras y carecía de aquel compas moral que a la mayoría de las personas les provocaba dudar en usar dichos conocimientos.

Sin embargo, cuando cumplió los dieciséis cortó lazos con su familia. Con todos menos con Andrómeda y Regulus, con su prima porque tenía los mismos ideales que su pareja y eso la hacía "segura" y con Regulus porque lo consideraba su hermano y sabía que comprendía porque había hecho lo que le hizo a Orión.

Después de eso no volvió a interactuar con los Black y esa lejanía solo se amplifico cuando regreso a Bulgaria. Pero no lloraba solamente a los Black que portaban el apellido, sino también a su primo James y a su esposa, a quienes había perdido hace años, pero por las quienes nunca había llevado un luto de forma adecuada.

Así que el haber perdido a su abuelo dejaba un sabor amargo en su boca ya que traía consigo la realidad de todo lo que había perdido.

Lo cual solo empeoraba ante la insistencia de las personas que solo habían asistido al funeral para hablar con él y ver si podían conseguir algo que les fuera útil. ¡Había habido un par de descarados que se dieron la tarea de tratar de conseguir su favor! Entre ellos, estaba el ministro de Magia quien parecía estar entre aterrado y deseoso por hablarle, de conocer en que estancia se mantenía y si su presencia en el país era favorable para él o s en cambio era una amenaza.

Jason fue su encantador ser y en menos de cinco minutos tenía al bobo hombre comiendo de la palma de su mano. Era sencillo tratar con burócratas sin cerebro y para fortuna suya llevaba haciéndolo desde hace once años, aunque en Bulgaria los tontos e incompetentes no llegaban a lugares tan altos.

Lo único rescatable es que gracias a mis órdenes a los elfos domesticos no hemos tenido el infortunio de que Dumbledore se uniera al sepelio. Y gracias a Merlín por ello, porque hubiera resultado contraproducente para sus planes el que terminara asesinando al maldito idiota que puso a su cachorro con esos jodidos Muggles.

Tanto Dromeda y Cissy habían concordado que era mejor evitar al director hasta que Harry estuviera con ellos y las ansias asesinas que sentía cuando pensaba en él se redujeran a algo más manejable…algo que no terminara en homicidio frente a muchos testigos.

Jason soltó un suspiro y corto su conversación con Lord Nott cuando sus ojos gris tormenta divisaron a Teodore Tonks, quien estaba con su esposa e hija, esperando pacientemente a unos metros de la puerta del gran salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo el funeral siguiendo las tradiciones de la Casa.

Ya era hora de hablar con sus familiares por unión y ver si tenían buenas noticias.

Así que le hizo una seña a Narcissa y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban lo Tonks, notando el nerviosismo de Ted. Lo cual le hizo sonreír, pues no era la primera vez que alguien se comportaba así en su presencia. Era bastante divertido de ver, pero no le serviría, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para calmarlo y hacerlo sentir cómodo.

Necesitaba que la confianza fuera mutua si quería que fncionara su idea de usar a Ted como enlace para hacer todos los movimientos legales de la familia.

Hizo que los niños fueran escoltados a sus habitaciones cuando la hora fue adecuada. Ordenándoles a los elfos cuidar que se quedaran en la habitación y que nada interrumpiera su sueño.

Después guio a sus cuatro familiares a su nuevo despacho, donde les ofreció Whisky de fuego y todos aceptaron. Una vez que estuvieron cómodamente sentados, procedió a preguntar que noticias le traían.

A Ted con un tono amigable y rebosante de curiosidad. Y a Lucius con un tono frio y demandante que contenía una nota de amenaza sobre lo que podría pasarle sí había fallado en la tarea que se le había otorgado.

Ellos no eran Black.

No compartían su sangre, por lo que la Armonia que había borrado el resentimiento y el rencor en Narcissa, Androme y é mismo, no los cubría a ellos. Por ello las opiniones de Jason estaban basadas en la experiencia que tenía con ellos.

Ted era agradable y le había gustado desde el momento en que Andromeda se los presento. Era familia.

En cambio, Lucius, era sirviente del hombre que le arrebato a una gran parte de su manada. Jason lo odiaba de la misma manera en que odiaba a todos los demás moritfagos y no dudaría en eliminarlo si resultaba no útil.

Para fortuna del blondo, tenía la información que tanto quería.

La dirección donde vivía su cachorro.

 _4 privet drive, en Little Whinging._

Harry iba a estar en casa para la tarde del día siguiente.

* * *

 **Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. En** **el siguiente capitulo veremos como Harry descubre que tiene una familia en los Black y como Jason rescata a nuesto pequeño de ojos verdes.**

 **Dejen rewies 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Narcissa había sido su cómplice durante sus años de infancia y adolescencia, pues tenían una personalidad y metas en la vida similares.

Ambos habían soñado en casarse y tener una familia con la persona que amaban, más allá del poder y las riquezas o incluso el deseo de aventura, por ello Cissy había su confidente en el pasado.

Habían sido amigos y confidentes hasta que tuvo que escoger entre los Black y el bienestar de su pareja. Después de eso la tensión entre ambos creció cuando se dieron cuenta de que el otro se había convertido en un obstáculo en el camino que tenían que recorrer para conseguir lo que tanto ansiaban.

En realidad, no tenían nada el uno contra el otro, pero sus amados eran enemigos. Y no precisamente usando el termino con ligereza, si no, enemigos que darse la oportunidad se matarían el uno al otro. Este conocimiento no ayudaba a que las hostilidades entre ellos, puesto que ambos llegarían hasta los extremos para proteger a quienes amaban y garantizar que sus sueños se cumplieran.

Sin embargo, todo eso había quedado en el pasado.

Volvían a estar en sincronía gracias a la Magia de la Familia. Y sinceramente, Jason no podía culparla por haber triunfado donde él había fallado.

Cissy había conseguido todo lo que había querido: Una vida junto al hombre que amaba y un hermoso hijo que obviamente la hacía feliz.

Él sabía que nunca tendría eso.

Pues si bien Sirius era _suyo_ –sus esencias y magia se complementaban entre ellas de una manera completamente inusual y perfecta, haciéndolos prácticamente lo que se denominan "almas gemelas"– su corazón no le pertenecía. Nunca lo había hecho y seguramente nunca lo sería.

"Sea lo que sea en lo que estés pensando, detente. Ya estamos por llegar." le ordeno su prima al tiempo que le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro, efectivamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos depresivos y logrando que volviera a concentrarse en lo que tenía enfrente, notando que tenía razón, ya habían arribado a Privet Drive.

Habían decidido ir juntos porque la presencia de ambos sería menos notoria a la de Jason solo, pues con Cissy de vuelta en su aspecto natural podían pasar por hermanos o por una pareja. Era menos llamativo a pesar de que traían puestas túnicas de exquisita piel de acromántula, con los adornos en oro y verde, así como detalles con brillantes, en resumen se veían como el par de ricos y poderosos pura-sangre que eran, aun si para los Muggles la visión cambiaba a una más acorde a su visión del mundo, pero que representaba lo mismo.

Además de que era un acercamiento más amigable y con menos probabilidades de asustar al pequeño que tenía su sangre corriendo por sus venas

Se habían aparecido en las afueras del pueblo como precaución y proceder a caminar hasta la dirección, pues querían rescatar a Harry sin alertar al idiota director que era quizá una amenaza mayor a su familia de lo que fue el Lord Tenebroso en su momento.

No tardaron en encontrar la casa que portaba el número cuatro y Jason entrecerró los ojos mirando con suspicacia la construcción.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto confundida la madre de Draco mirando a su primo tomando una estancia defensiva, su mano derecha rozando la varita que descansaba entre sus ropajes. Ella no notaba nada malo, pero Antares era mejor notando los pequeños detalles en la magia, que era lo que le proporcionaba esa naturalidad con las Artes Obscuras.

"Barreras de sangre"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Hay rastros de que hubo una barrera de sangre rodeando la casa por años, pero ya no está. Yo diría que desapareció hace una semana atrás…"

Coincidía con la fecha de la muerte de su abuelo, con la fecha donde cada miembro de la familia Black recibió un recordatorio de quienes eran, de lo que eran. Una sonrisa obscura se posó en sus labios, pues que la barrera de sangre se hubiera roto significaba que Harry era un Black, que la magia en su sangre era la misma que recorría en las venas de los demás, pero al mismo tiempo significaba que había llegado el fin fe los Potter.

Era triste que una Noble y Antigua Casa se extinguiera, pero mejor que fueran los Potter a los Black.

Además, Harry cuando fuera el momento terminaría heredando la casa Stark, Black y Potter unidas bajo el estandarte de los Black, pues Jason pensaba unir sus títulos y casas cuando la situación fuera más prospera por lo que realmente no cambiaba mucho las cosas.

"Oh, bueno, eso solo prueba que el chico es de los nuestros ¿no es cierto?" murmuro con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

"Precisamente" declaro con un brillo cálido en sus ojos color plata.

* * *

Petunia Dursley se apresuró a abrir la puerta cuando escucho el timbre, no esperaba visitas, pero uno nunca sabía. Cuando abrió la puerta con una sonrisa plástica en su rostro se quedó sin aliento al observar a una pareja altamente atractiva y con obvio poder económico parados en su entrada.

Parpadeo un par de veces y separo sus labios para preguntar qué era lo que buscaban, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Se quedó sin habla ante lo que estaba frente a ella.

La belleza de la mujer la intimido y lleno de envidia, pues sus rasgos eran aristocráticos, su cabello era perfecto y además poseía unos inusuales ojos grises que solo realzaban la belleza de su rostro. Además, estaba vestida con unas prendas que parecían estar hechas de seda, oro y algunos detalles en diamante.

En cambio, el atractivo hombre hizo que el ritmo de su corazón aumentara y sus mejillas se sonrojaran pues estaba viendo a alguien que entraba en la categoría del "hombre de tus sueños" de cualquier mujer. Tenía en sus labios, una sonrisa encantadora, su rostro era armonioso y masculino, sus ojos brillaban en tonos plata y a pesar de que el cabello negro que enmarcaba su rostro era demasiado largo para su gusto, solo lo hacía parecer aún más atractivo, pues recordaba a un príncipe de eras pasadas.

Dicho joven procedió a murmurar una palabra que no entendió con la voz más sensual que hubiera escuchado «Imperio » antes de que su mente se apagara.

* * *

"Este lugar es horrible" comento con desdén Narcissa haciendo una ligera mueca mientras observaba el interior de la casa.

A lo que Jason solo pudo soltar una risa. _Por supuesto_ que era eso en lo primero que se iba a fijar su dulce prima.

Aunque tenía que admitir, Cissy tenía razón. La decoración de la casa era francamente aburrida y un tanto patética, pero bueno no todo el mundo podía tener el sentido de la moda que ellos tenían. Merlín sabía que Walburga había tenido un gusto horrendo en cuanto a decoración…

Un escalofrió le recorrió al recordar las cabezas de los elfos domésticos en la pared del recibidor de Grimmauld Place. Por lo que decidió cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos y centrarse en que estaba a pocos minutos de conocer a Harry.

Ya lo había visto cuando era un bebe, pero no contaba mucho puesto que su cachorro no lo recordaba y ultimadamente solo pudo cargarlo y jugar con él una media hora antes de que Lily y James tuvieran que regresar a Inglaterra para festejar con el resto de la manada Navidad.

Estaba emocionado y un poco ansioso ante la idea de conocer a su cachorro y poder llevarlo a casa una vez que aclararan todo el asunto.

En fin, Petunia los había dejado entrar a la casa bajo sus indicaciones. Y mientras ellos se instalaban en la francamente fea sala, ella había ido a buscar a Harry para poder arreglar lo de la "transferencia de custodia" cuanto antes.

Ninguno de los dos temía represalias por parte del Ministerio al usar magia en un área Muggle porque sabían las reglas del juego y como evitar meterse en problemas; ya que usar magia sin varita no existía ninguna conexión entre el hechizo y el mago que la realizo, además de que podían estar seguros de que las alarmas no sonarían dentro del ministerio porque los rastreadores para uso de magia para menores de edad estaban incrustadas en las varitas y sin varitas, la magia simplemente fluye.

Aunque la mayoría de la población no sabía este pequeño pero importante secreto. Y por supuesto, no había muchos magos que pudieran lanzar una imperdonable sin su varita.

Jason sonrió cuando escucho pequeños pasos por la escalera, seguidos por los pasos sutilmente más mecánicos de la dueña de la casa. Su maldición era más sutil que la de una gran mayoría, puesto que ponía la idea o el comando en el subconsciente por lo que la persona afectada creía sinceramente que lo estaban haciendo porque ese era su deseo.

Lo cual genera esclavos obedientes y fieles a los que liberar de la compulsión era casi imposible. Un truco que había conseguido dominar después de años de investigación. Cosas así le atraían enormemente a pesar de que no solía usarlas en su día a día, solo usándolos cuando la situación lo requería. Justo como ahora.

Sus ojos se abrieron un par de milímetros al ver lo similar físicamente que Harry era a James, ya que a primera instancia el pequeño niño parecía un clon de su padre con los ojos de su madre. Aunque no tardo en notar las sutiles diferencias, como el tono de su cabello, él cual era un par de tonos más obscuro, o la forma de su rostro, el cual era más similar al de Lily que al de James. Aunque la forma en la que se presentaba a si mismo, era un gran indicador.

James había sido criado para ser un purasangre, heredero de una Noble y Antigua Casa, caminaba con la cabeza en alto y con una gracia aristocrática. Era el orgulloso hijo de Dorea Black a pesar de apadillarse Potter.

En cambio Harry, caminaba como si quisiera ocultarse del mundo y temiera llamar la atención. Había visto algo así en otros niños abusados. La vista era simplemente triste.

"Hola, Harry" saludo con una sonrisa amorosa en cuanto el pequeño se sentó frente a ellos siguiendo las indicaciones de su tía.

"Mi nombre es Jason Black. Y esta bella mujer a mi lado es mi prima Narcissa" los introdujo mientras veía los ojos de su cachorro expandirse mostrando su sorpresa al sentir la sincronización de sus magias: un hormigueo en sus venas.

Ambos adultos sonrieron al sentirlo y constataron lo que ya sabían: La sangre en las venas del oji verde llamaba a la suya. Su magia lo reconocía como a uno de los suyos. Harry era un Black.

"Y estamos aquí para llevarte a casa"

* * *

Harry se sentó frente a los desconocidos mirándolos con suspicacia. Su tía había dicho que tenía visitas esperándolo en la sala y que debía bajar de inmediato.

Lo cual de por si era raro. Porque las únicas visitas que podía tener eran sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, y era muy poco probable que fueran a visitarlo. Y aun menos probable que su tía los dejara entrar a la casa, considerando que también eran lo que ella consideraba _Freaks._

Sin embargo, quienes están esperando en la sala son dos adultos.

Magos.

Pura-sangre

Lo sabe por la forma en la que están vestidos, ambos con túnicas que evidentemente son muy costosas, además tienen aquel aire que Malfoy tiene de saber que el mundo debe arrodillarse a sus pies. Pero sus ojos son gentiles y la sonrisa del hombre cuando le saludo le recuerda a la de su tía cuando le habla a Dudley o a la de Molly cuando ve a sus hijos…

Y no puede creer que alguien le esté viendo con aquel amor escondido en tan simple gesto. Se queda sin palabras y es incapaz de responder el saludo.

Abre su boca y la cierra un par de veces buscando algo que decir, cuando lo siente.

La misma sensación que lo asusto tanto una semana atrás, aquel cosquilleo en sus venas que hace que su magia se enloquezca y pasen cosas raras, cuando el hombre – _Jason_ – menciona su apellido. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para asustarse o pensar en lo que eso significaba, pues las siguientes palabras que salieron de los labios de aquel hombre provocaron que su cerebro tuviera un corto circuito.

"¿L-leva…llevarme a…a c-casa..?" tartamudeo la pregunta, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño.

Como el niño pequeño que antes de saber que era un hechicero soñaba un día sí y otro también en que iba a venir un tío rico a rescatarlo y a llevarle a un hogar donde iba a ser amado como cualquier otro niño. Esto pintaba a ser muy similar a su sueño, lo cual era imposible. Estaba mal y le hacía sentir unas inmensas ganas de llorar, porque no había manera de que fuera cierto.

Y al mismo tiempo, quería creerlo. Quería creer que había alguien ahí afuera que le quisiera y por fin había venido a rescatarlo.

* * *

Su corazón se contrajo ante la desgarradora vista. Un niño no debería tener aquella mirada que mezclaba temor, desesperación y esperanza en su rostro. Sus ojos se suavizaron al momento en que el pequeño niño pudo repetir lo que le había dicho y sus orbes esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas.

Oh, su pobre cachorro.

"Cissy, ¿porque no llevas a Petunia a la concina y arreglan el papeleo mientras yo le explico a Harry la situación?" dijo sin apartar su mirada del pequeño frente a él.

Sintió el cambio en el sillón que dejaba ver que Narcissa se había levantado. "Por supuesto" Su prima, agarró por la muñeca a la otra mujer y se la llevo de la habitación, conseguir que firmara los papeles iba a serle sencillo.

Mientras esto pasaba, Jason se levantó y se acercó al sillón donde estaba sentado su cachorro, hincándose a un lado y tomando las manos del menor entre las suyas.

"Es una larga historia, pero vale la pena escucharla. ¿Me dejaras contártela?" dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos, gris y verde enfrentándose.

Sonriendo cuando Harry asintió.

Entonces procedió a contarle a grandes rasgos su historia. Toda ella, para que pudiera entender exactamente cuál era su relación y porque no había venido hasta ahora a recogerle, explicándole la razón por la que su magia había crecido y cambiado. Todo de la forma más sincera que encontró, haciendo uso de su magia para ilustrar algunas cosas mediante imágenes o la recreación de escenas. Aunque por su puesto paso por la superficie algunas cosas muy personales, como la razón de su ruptura con Sirius o la razón por la que huyeron de casa a los dieseis y fueron a vivir con los Potter.

Cuando acabo Harry estaba en silencio, meditando un poco todo lo que había escuchado. Jason lo comprendió y no lo distrajo, dejándole estar en sus pensamientos el tiempo que fuera necesario, pues sabía que era mucha información para digerir y seguramente cambiaría la forma en la que veía el mundo.

"¿Entonces tengo una f-familia que me a-ama…?"

"Si, mi pequeño. Todos te amamos y queremos que estés con nosotros"

"¿Y ya no tendré que vivir con los Dursley nunca m-más?"

"Nunca. Nadie volverá a apartarte de mi lado, cachorro" prometió con fiereza, sus ojos cambiando a dorado y su magia arremolinándose alrededor de su pequeño para darle confort y protección.

Harry lo observo unos instantes antes de abrazarlo. Jason sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, sobando en movimientos circulares su espalda con una mano y sosteniéndolo con la otra. Se incorporó con su hijo en sus brazos, casi no pesaba, murmurando palabras de cariño en tonos bajos mientras Harry lloraba y dejaba escapar once años de sufrimiento.

"Shh, todo va a estar bien, Harry" prometió.

Narcissa había regresado a la habitación y cuando sus miradas conectaron, dio un pequeño asentimiento. Diciéndole de forma silenciosa que estaba listo.

"Ok, cariño. Necesito que te aferres a mí, voy a trasportarnos a nuestro hogar. ¿ok?" murmuro en el oído del joven morocho, a lo que este asintió aun con su cabeza enterrada en su pecho.

Con eso, los tres magos desaparecieron. Dejando una orden en la mente de Petunia: _**Dentro de tres meses, dispara a tu esposo tres veces en el pecho. A tu hijo una vez en la cabeza. Y cuando termines cuélgate.**_

Petunia Dursley iba a ser el trabajo sucio. No era la manera más satisfactoria, opción que tenían para eliminar a quienes habían abusado del hijo de su Nuevo Lord, pero Narcissa y Jason acordaron que era la mejor.

No involucraba magia, por lo que no podían ser culpados.

Y no podían permitirse cometer errores solo para saciar su sed de sangre, pues eso arruinaría sus planes para el fututo y Antares no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

* * *

 **Nuevo caitulo. !Harry es rescatado!, !Yei!**

 **Siguiente capitulo, Harry llega a su nuevo hogar e interactua con su nueva familia. Si, eso incluye a su recientemente descubierto primo Draco Malfoy. ¿Como seran las cosas entre esos dos?**

 **¿Seran amigos o continuaran con su rivalidad?**

 **Y como bono, veremos a Moony.**

(nwn)

 **Como siempre espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Rewies son vida 3**

 **Rewies son amor 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Jason decidió aparecerse en el cuarto que había escogido para su cachorro, para dejar que Harry recuperara su compostura y pudiesen hablar en privado antes de presentarle a los demás integrantes de su manada.

El cuarto estaba decorado en tonos neutros y había intentado evitar el mobiliario ostentoso y de aspecto gótico, era básico, pero lo había diseñado con la forma en la que Lily había decorado la habitación de su bebe, solo ajustando algunos detalles para que se acomodara más a un niño de doce años que a un infante.

Lo primero que los recibió fue una lechuza. Un bello ejemplar de plumas blancas y ojos inteligentes que estaba posada en uno de los postes que sostenían las cortinas de la cama.

Se analizaron el uno al otro por unos instantes antes de que ella inclinara su cabeza ligeramente a lo que Jason correspondió con el mismo movimiento y una pequeña sonrisa, recordando un encuentro similar entre el familiar de Lily, un gato cobrizo, quien cuando había entendido que no representaba un peligro para su dueña o para el mismo y lo había dejado acercarse a su dueña y cuando le tuvo más confianza incluso llego a dormirse en su regazo.

Lily siempre pensó que era adorable, contrario a James quien se quejó de que era injusto de que el gato aceptara a un "feroz" depredador y no a un "dulce" ciervo como el.

El recuerdo era agridulce, como la mayoría de las memorias que tenía de su manada. Pues el tiempo que había compartido con los Merodeadores había sido uno de los más alegres de su vida y por lo mismo dolía el pensar en ello, pues sabía que no iban a volver.

Con cuidado deposito a su pequeño en el suelo, murmurándole que ya podía abrir sus ojos, que ya estaban en casa. Inmediatamente la lechuza emitió un chillido y como reacción inmediata Harry volcó su atención en ella.

Era algo que no extrañaba a Jason. Después de todo, el lazo que une a mago y familiar es formidable, así como especial. Él nunca tuvo uno, pero tuvo la oportunidad de observar a varios magos que contaban con uno, por lo que podía entenderlo a cierto nivel.

Por eso dejo que su pequeño acariciara el vientre de su compañera cuando esta se posó en su hombro unos instantes sin interrumpir. Solo entonando su curiosidad, cuando había pasado cerca de un minuto.

" **«** Hedwig **»** es un inusual nombre para una lechuza, ¿Cómo lo escogiste?" pregunto con evidente curiosidad, una vez que estuvo seguro que no estaba interrumpiendo.

Las mejillas de su cachorro se tintaron de rojo al darse cuenta de que lo había estado ignorando, lo cual a su parecer era bastante divertido.

"Eh, lo leí en Hogwarts: Una historia y me pareció que le quedaba…" comento evidentemente nervioso.

"Me parece que acertaste, sin duda le queda." Comento con una pequeña sonrisa, para después agregar. "Pasando a otro tema, ¿Te gusta tu cuarto, cachorro?"

Su pregunta hizo que Harry mirara con más detenimiento la habitación donde se encontraban, sus ojos abriéndose en evidente sorpresa al notar todas sus cosas sobre la cama. Muy al estilo en el que los elfos domésticos acomodaban las pertenencias de los estudiantes en los dormitorios.

Narcissa había hecho que Mibi, el elfo en jefe de Black Manor, mudara las cosas de su pequeño una vez que los documentos estuvieron en orden y Harry pasó a ser su hijo adoptivo y heredero.

"¿Esto es mío?" pregunto con incredulidad su pequeño.

"Por supuesto. Lo he decorado similar al estilo que Lily utilizaba para su hogar, pero si gustas podemos decorarlo a tu gusto" menciono mientras hacía un gesto para señalar las paredes. Las bellas esmeraldas se abrieron al escuchar sus palabras y rápidamente negó, diciendo que el cuarto estaba perfecto.

Jason pudo ver que la idea de tener algo de Lily hacía mucho mejor la habitación y no pudo evitar sentir ternura y tristeza ante ese hecho.

Viendo aquella mirada verde rebozar con curiosidad y timidez no pudo evitar soltar una risa antes de reponer a la pregunta que el menor parecía querer preguntar, pero sin no encontraba la manera de hacerlo.

"Te traje aquí, porque sé que tienes muchas preguntas y espera poder hablar contigo en privado antes de introducirte al resto de nuestra familia"

"Oh." Harry frunció su ceño en concentración y después asintió para sí mismo. "Está bien… Eh, ¿Puedo preguntar lo que sea?"

"Lo que tú quieras" confirmo con seguridad al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama ajena y le hacía una seña al menor para que este se sentara a su lado ya que de esta manera ambos estarían más cómodos mientras hablaban.

Harry siguió su indicación y se sentó a su lado, aunque mantuvo una distancia más o menos segura entre ellos, cosa que lastimo a Antares, pero no comento porque entendía que iba a tomar un tiempo para que su cachorro se sintiera completamente a gusto con él.

Por su parte Hedwig alzo el vuelo y se posó en uno de los postes de la cama, manteniendo sus ojos en el lobo, vigilándolo con mucho cuidado. No parecía ser un peligro para su amo, pero no podía estar segura y sin duda prefería estar lista para proteger a su dueño si este lo necesitaba.

El joven hechicero de ojos verdes se quedó en silencio un par de minutos, pensando en lo que sabía de Jason por lo que este le había dicho.

Sabía que el (Jason), Sirius Black y su padre habían sido primos, que los tres habían sido amigos los unos de los otros a pesar de pertenecer a casas rivales en Hogwarts, que cuando tenían quince se unió a los merodeadores en las noches de luna llena, que considero a los cuatro integrantes de esa pandilla formada por su padre su «manada» y que eso era lo mismo que decir que habían sido su familia, que a sus dieciséis años, él y Padfoot se habían visto obligados a huir de casa y habían terminado en casa de sus abuelos paternos, que cuando su madre acepto a su padre, ella también paso a ser parte de su manada y que además habían sido buenos amigos.

También sabía que durante la guerra sus padres y (su ¿tío?) Sirius, junto a Moony habían formado parte de un grupo llamado «La Orden del Fénix» que peleaba en secreto para derrotar al monstruo que le arrebato la vida a sus padres; De igual forma sabía que Jason no había formado parte de este grupo y que no había peleado en la guerra más allá de un par de veces y solamente para proteger a Prongs, Padfoot y a Whiskers (que era el apodo de su madre) de los Mortifagos; Que cuando Regulus (el hermano adoptivo de Jason) murió en la guerra, Jason intento convencer a su manada de huir fuera del país, de acompañarlo a Bulgaria, pero que había sido rechazado por todos, pues los demás creían que era su deber luchar.

Que esa necedad era lo que les había costado la vida a sus padres,

Que la razón por la que Jason no había venido a buscarle antes era porque pensó que estaba siendo criado por Sirius (Quien aparentemente era su padrino) y Remus (quien debía ser la pareja de este último), habiendo asumido que la falta de noticias se debía a que Sirius seguía enojado con él en vez de que algo malo había pasado.

Así mismo sabía que ahora que Jason había regresado a Inglaterra pensaba arreglar las cosas. Entre eso estaba otorgarle a Harry el amor de una familia (!Un padre!, ¡Jason había dicho que iba adoptarle!) y rescatar a Sirius de la cárcel y probar su inocencia puesto que era imposible que hubiera traicionado a sus padres, pues Sirius consideraba a Prongs su hermano en todo menos sangre y hubiera preferido morir que servir al Lord Tenebroso.

Sin embargo, el saber todo eso no significaba que no tuviese muchas dudas. Así que Harry se armó de la valentía por la que su casa era conocida y se animó a preguntar lo que más curiosidad le daba.

"Eh, ¿Cómo puedo referirme a ti ?" eso era importante en su opinión, pues aunque eran parientes y estaban relacionados por sangre, se sentía raro- _erróneo-_ llamarlo «Tío» pues personalmente asociaba el término a algo malo, pues era el término que usaba para referirse a los Durleys y Jason no era para nada como ellos. De igual manera llamarlo «Padre» o cualquier termino similar tampoco se sentía del todo correcto a pesar de que técnicamente lo era.

"Oh, bueno…James –Prongs– es tu padre y siempre lo será. Yo no pretendo tomar su lugar, pero si planeo cuidarte y quererte como si fueras mío, porque eres el único cachorro que nació en nuestra manada. Así que **«** Hati **»** está bien"

"¿Eh?, ¿Ese no es tu apodo de Merodeador?"

"Así es, cachorro. Pero, para nosotros, esos apodos, significaban mucho más que simples nombres alternos. Era una muestra de unión, de hermandad, estos representaba quienes éramos en realidad pues conectan con la otra parte de nuestro ser (en caso de Moony y mío, nuestro lobo interno, y en el de los demás su contraparte animal) pero sobre todo porque era la prueba de nuestro lazo...Por ello creo que es adecuado que me llames de esa manera, pues eres el único cachorro que nació de esa manada, de nuestra manada" explico Jason.

"Ah. ¿Es por eso que me llamas «cachorro»?" pregunto interesado el pequeño de ojos verde esmeralda.

"Exacto, mi pequeño." Jason le regalo una gran sonrisa.

"Entiendo…Am, Sé que Sirius…ah, Padfoot está en Azkaban y por ello no pudo cuidarme, pero mencionaste que Remus era su pareja y que de no haber sido impresionado mi padrino, me estarían criando juntos…¿Por qué no fue a rescatarme?"

Jason no pudo evitar el gruñido que salió de sus labios y que sus ojos se tornaran dorados, luciendo feroz y animalistico, por un par de instantes. Sin embargo, su pequeño no se sintió intimidado pues la magia en su interior le dijo que no estaba en peligro.

Antares cerró sus ojos en un momento antes de suspirar y responder, mirando ya con su gris mirada a su pequeño, antes de decirle con un tono tranquilo, pero frio.

"Probablemente porque es un Licántropo. Ellos no tienen los mismos derechos que nosotros los magos. Solo, nunca podría haber obtenido la custodia. Aunque no puedo entender porque no me envió una lechuza en ningún punto de estos largos años…solo puedo suponer que la perdida fue demasiada para él y creyó en las palabras de Dumbledore cuando este dijo que estarías bien en casa de esos Muggles"

"¿Profesor Dumbledore me puso en la casa de los Dursley?"

"Si"

"¿P-porque? Es decir, ¿No tenemos una gran familia?, ¿Por qué me pondría con los Dusl…los Muggles?"

"Ah. El viejo director siempre tuvo un prejuicio contra nosotros, los Black. Seguramente no querría que tu fueras tintado con nuestra obscuridad y prefirió ignorar el hecho de que no tenía ningún derecho de colocarte con una familia de Muggles cuando tenían familiares mágicos que hubieran estado encantados de tomarte como si fueras suyo, entre ellos mi persona"

"Eso es…"

"Un acto cruel y despreciable." Acoto con firmeza el mayor, sin dejar lugar a duda. Pues eso era lo que era, dejar a un niño con personas que cualquiera que había conocido a Lily podría haber dicho que odiaban la magia y eran la peor opción para dejar a un heredero de una Antigua y Noble Casa.

Incluso si Harry no tuviera sangre Black por parte de su abuela materna, el ponerlo al cuidarlo de unos Muggles era irresponsable y prácticamente ilegal, puesto que si la custodia de Harry se hubiera llevado ante el Wizengamot, jamás hubiera pasado, puesto que había muchas familias que hubieran adoptado al heredero de la Casa de los Potter como si fuera suyo antes de dejar que dejara su mundo y pasara a vivir con una familia que no podía garantizarle que dicho heredero pudiese cumplir con su deber una vez que llegara a la edad de tomar su título como Lord.

Pero era mucho más despreciable cuando considerabas que el Director _sabía_ que Jason tenía conexión de sangre con Harry y que este amaría y cuidaría al niño de James y Lily como si fuese suyo.

"Harry. Tus padres, junto con el resto de nuestra manada, confiaban en Dumbledore, lo tenían como un santo, como el hombre que lo sabía todo y tenía siempre el mejor plan. Yo nunca creí eso, pero tampoco lo tenía en mala luz. Solo consideraba que no era un hombre al que le confiaría la seguridad de mis personas queridas, lo cual causo que tuviéramos muchas disputas, además de nuestras diferentes vistas en la política…pero eso es otra historia. No voy a decirte como debes ver al Director, pues sería algo erróneo. Pero quiero que pienses por ti mismo sobre sus acciones y que las analices para ver si Dumbledore es digno de tu confianza. Solo eso, cachorro" añadió con un tono amoroso y paternal, mientras acariciaba el cabello del menor.

Jason amaba a sus padres (Orión y Walburga), pero jamás ocuparía su método de educación pues había causado pena y dolor en su pareja y su hermano adoptivo. El no impondría su forma de ver el mundo en su hijo, sino que le dejaría vivir su vida como este quisiera y se limitaría a darle apoyo y cariño.

Harry pareció pensar sus palabras y asintió con seriedad. A lo que Jason sonrío dulcemente.

"Bueno, cachorro. Si no te importa, me gustaría que bajásemos al recibir donde nos espera el resto de la familia"

"Está bien…Hati"

Antares no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que se posó en sus labios cuando escucho el apodo, pues habían pasado casi doce años desde la última vez que lo escucho y traía consigo muchas memorias.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama y salieron del cuarto, dejando a Hedwig en el mismo, y se encaminaron hacía el recibidor donde los Malfoy y los Tonks estaban esperando.

* * *

Narcissa estaba intentando arreglar a su hijo, mientras Andrómeda hacía lo mismo con su hija. Ambas mujeres intentaban hacer que sus pequeños estuvieran lo más presentables posibles para el momento en que Antares bajara junto a Harry para introducir a su heredero a los demás miembros de la familia Black (Lucius y Teodore estaban ahí porque eran familia por contrato, pero sus opiniones no contaban realmente en el núcleo familiar y las hermanas sabían perfectamente que Jason solo los dejaba estar en la casa porque eran los padres de sus sobrinos).

La magia en sus venas les alerto que su Lord y su heredero estaban entrando en el recibidor, acabando de bajar de las escaleras.

Narcissa poso sus manos en los hombros de su hijo y lo coloco en frente a ella, en un movimiento que dejaba ver que tan orgullosa estaba de su pequeño y al mismo tiempo era un acto amenazante pues proyectaba un aura similar a una leona protegiendo a su cachorro.

Su hermana había imitado su postura, pero era mucho más relajada pues el heredero de su familia no tenía ningún problema con su hija.

Jason no se había molestado en hacer que Harry se cambiaba de ropa o arreglarlo para hacer que luciera más o menos respetable, lo cual era irritante, pero entendible puesto que el pequeño había crecido con Muggles y no tenía ropa adecuada o los modales como cualquier otro heredero de una gran Casa.

Cuando se colocaron frente a ellos, Narcissa pudo ver que Harry estaba mirando fijamente a su hijo, provocando que este se removiera incomodo ante la atención. Aunque la bella mujer de cabellos rubios estuvo satisfecha al ver que los ojos verdes del menor no estaban tintados con odio o resentimiento, sino con curiosidad y un poco de incomodidad.

"Miembros de la Casa Black, es un honor introducirles a mi hijo y heredero Harrison James Black." Dijo su Lord con evidente orgullo en su tono de voz. A lo que ellos respondieron con una reverencia, dejando en claro que entendían el nuevo estatus que Harry tenia dentro de la estructura familiar.

"Cachorro, déjame introducirte nuevamente a mi prima Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. Este es su esposo Lucius y su hijo, a quien ya conoces, Draco" comento su primo mientras los señalaba a cada uno de ellos, para hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

"Es un placer conocerlos, tía, tío. Un placer volver a verte, Draco" respondió el morocho con educación. Extendiendo su mano en una invitación cuando se dirigió a su hijo.

"Lo mismo digo, Harry." Respondió su hijo al tiempo que estrecha la mano ajena.

Y entonces, tanto ella como Antares sonrieron. Una sonrisa obscura. La misma sonrisa que habían portado cuando se dieron cuenta de que la Armonía los había hecho ser capaces de coexistir sin intentar asesinarse entre ellos.

La Armonía era poderosa y si podía borrar sus sentimientos de rencor y odio, sin duda podía permitir que sus hijos se olvidaran de sus pequeñas redencillas y empezaran una relación nueva. Una relación de primos y con algo de suerte amigos.

"Esta hermosa dama, es Andrómeda, su esposo Ted y su hija Nymphadora. Ella también va a Hogwarts, es Hufflepuff, aunque este es su quinto año."

"Un placer conocerlos."

Los saludos entre nuestras familias fueron distintas por obvias razones, pero Jason se veía complacido con el resultado. Lo cual a su vez, hacía que nosotras estuviéramos contentas, pues significaba que las cosas iban a poder seguir su curso y todos estaríamos satisfechos al final del día.

* * *

Jason observo con una sonrisa como su cachorro interactuaba con sus primos una vez que la comida se hubo terminado.

Sintiéndose contento al ver que los tres se estaban entendiendo y estaban empezando a forjar una amistad. Los tres parecían tener un gran amor por el Quidditch y estaban comentando lo bueno que su pequeño era como buscador (No le sorprendía que Minerva lo hubiese hecho buscador aunque tuviera once si había heredado el talento de James para volar) y como Draco esperaba aplicar para la misma posición este año, y como a Nymphadora le hubiera encantado jugar, pero era muy descoordinada para poder hacerlo.

"Mi Lord" su prima, quien estaba sentada a su lado izquierdo le llamo y se inclinó ligeramente para poder escucharla, aun sin apartar sus ojos gris tormenta de los niños sentados en el suelo al centro del salón donde todos estaban reposando la comida y charlando.

"Cissy"

"Mi esposo consiguió una información que quizá te haga feliz"

Eso llamo su atención, por lo que procedió a apartar su mirada y conectar sus ojos con los de su pariente quien portaba una sonrisa digna de la casa de las serpientes cuando esta le paso un papel con una dirección escrita. El alzo su ceja derecha en interrogante y ella se rio.

"Es la dirección de Lupin. Sé que aun con todo lo que paso, aun es alguien importante para ti, por ello le dije a Lucius que la buscara por ti. Ve a buscarlo, yo me asegurare de que los cachorros estén en la cenen y se vallan a la cama a una hora adecuada si llegas a tardarte."

Jason maldijo en su mente y le lanzo una mala mirada. Realmente detestaba cuando su prima le obligaba a hacer cosas así. Lo único bueno, era que al menos ahora Cissy ya no contaba con la ayuda de Reg para convencerlo de hacer tonterías.

De mala gana tomo el papel y se incorporó, encaminándose hacia donde estaba su niño para poder decirle que se iba a ausentar un rato porque iba a buscar a Remus. Harry se entusiasmó con la idea y le dijo que ojala pudiera traerlo a casa, pues Moony era parte de la manada y sin el, la familia no estaba completa.

Ese comentario le provocó una reacción complicada, pues por una parte se sentía realmente feliz de ver que su cachorro, como la gran parte de la familia, había empezado a utilizar su estilo de discurso. Y por otra parte, no le hacía tan feliz el tener que ir a hablar con Moony, pues tenía asuntos sin resolver con el otro lobo y no estaba muy seguro de poder verlo cara a cara sin hechizarle o golpearle.

Sin embargo, tanto Narcissa, como Harry tenían razón.

Sin importar lo que había pasado entre ellos, Remus Lupin, seguía siendo parte de su manada. Y era alguien importante para su persona.

Le dio un beso en la frente a su cachorro y se encamino a la salida del salón, para después proceder a aparecerse lo más cerca que pudo de la dirección escrita en el papel que su prima le había dado.

Cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, se encontraba enfrente de una cabaña cercana a un bosque. Era un lugar de aspecto hogareño. Inmediatamente supo que estaba en el lugar correcto pues el lugar tenía esa esencia que mezclaba libros, chocolate y el característico aroma de otro lobo, que él siempre había asociado a Moony.

Soltó un suspiro y se armó de valor, antes de caminar hasta la entrada de la cabaña y toco la puerta. Espero un par de minutos mientras el dueño del lugar se acercaba a abrir.

Cuando esta se abrió, se encontró con el rostro de su hermano de manada. Solo que aparentaba tener mucha más edad de la que tenía en realidad, tenía más cicatrices en su faz, más cabellos grises y una que otra arruga; pero por otra parte su amigo tenía aquella complexión desgarbada que tanto le caracterizaba.

"Hati…"

"Hola, Moony"

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este capitulo. Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero mi Universidad esta tomando mucho de mi tiempo libre.**

 **Como siempre, espero que les guste. Y dejen reviews 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Lazos_**

Remus no esperaba ver a Jason Stark – ahora, Black– en su puerta. Es decir, había escuchado los rumores de su regreso y su ascenso al título de Lord de _aquella_ familia, pero en ningún momento se imaginó que su antiguo amigo se interesara en él cuando había sido evidente que a Jason dejo de importarle la manada cuando se mudó a Bulgaria.

Así que si, el verlo parado en su porche fue una sorpresa y solo pudo decir el sobrenombre ajeno evidenciando su estupor.

A lo que el otro lobo se limitó a responder con un escueto «Moony» que solo sirvió para hacerle sentir enfermo ante los tristes recuerdos que traía consigo y encogerse pues traía aquella connotación de « _Encuentro tu charla aburrida y patética, así que será mejor que corrijas tus acciones o te haré lamentar el haberme hecho desperdiciar mi tiempo_ » al que se había acostumbrado escuchar de sus tres amigos purasangre (no dirigida hacía él, nunca hacía el o Peter) cuando eran adolescentes. Así que rápidamente invito al morocho a entrar a su cabaña y le ofreció una taza de té, la cual fue aceptada y se pudo tomar el tiempo que tardó en prepararlo para calmar su creciente pánico ante la presencia del morocho en su casa.

Remus siempre había encontrado a Antares intimidante, aun cuando el carácter del otro chico era más bien tranquilo y un tanto suave, contrastando con las personalidades de sus primos (Sirius y James) a pesar de que compartía su sentido del humor. Esto era porque, su lobo interior le permitía sentir a un nivel mucho más personal la esencia de «Alfa» o líder que era natural de Jason.

Lo cual hacía que su propia naturaleza de «Beta» le hiciera susceptible a la presencia ajena.

Y ahora, esa sensación se había multiplicado, pues contrario a cuando eran adolescentes, Jason había dejado de esconderse y aceptaba quien era, lo que era.

"Ah…¿Lord Black?, ¿A que debo esta visita?" pregunto con nerviosismo una vez que se encontró sentado en frente de Jason. Intento ser educado, pero se sentía extraño dirigirse al otro lobo con otro nombre que no fuera el apodo que había adquirido dentro de los Merodeadores.

Volvió a encogerse cuando este alzo una de sus cejas en interrogante y le lanzo una no muy sutil mirada obscura ante la educada pero distante forma que uso para digerirse a él. Remus podía entender porque el otro estaba irritado, puesto que entre los merodeadores el llamarse por otra cosa que no fueran sus apodos era similar a un insulto y viendo la expresión ajena rápidamente se corrigió.

"Perdona…eh, quise decir, Hati, ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"¿Acaso no puedo visitar a un miembro de mi manada, Moony?"

La pregunta le hizo hacer una cara puesto que si bien nunca dijeron nada acerca de dejar de ser manada, casi once años separados y teniendo en cuanta todo lo que había pasado, decir que Remus no estaba seguro de considerar a Jason parte de su manada era quedarse corto, puesto que para él su manada había muerto ese terrible día.

* * *

Su pregunta fue recibida por un silencio pesado y una mala mirada por lo que Jason suspiro y resistió la urgencia de frotar sus sienes. ¿Por qué rayos era tan complicado el hablar con Moony?. Ah, sí, probablemente porque siempre habían tenido una relación complicada ya que a pesar de que eran similares en esencia no podían ser más distintos y él otro tenía algo que ellos deseaban con fervor, aun si esto era más algo subconsciente por parte de Remus.

Jason quería la posibilidad de ser especial para Sirius. De que Padfoot regresara sus sentimientos y tener un final feliz.

En cambio, Moony ansiaba el control que tenía sobre su parte lobuna. Deseaba la libertad que traía el haber nacido Direwolf en vez de haber sido infectado y haber contraído la licantropía.

Y obviamente no ayudaba que la última vez que se vieron cara a cara, Jason había sido más bien rudo y distante. Lanzándole una mirada rabiosa que hizo que Sirius le gruñera y tomara una postura defensiva delante del blondo, lo cual solo hizo que su enojo aumentara y se decidiera a ignorarlos a ambos para concentrarse en despedirse del resto de su manada.

Si, esa era la última vez que los había visto a todos juntos.

Recordaba haber abrazado a Wormtail y haber revuelto su cabello de forma afectuosa, recordaba haber abrazado a Lily y después de eso haciéndole prometer que cuidaría de todos los idiotas –esto dicho de la manera más afectuosa posible– que conformaban la manada, para después abrazar y besar la mejilla de James en un acto de respeto y aprecio, después de todo, James en ese entonces había sido «Alfa», el líder indiscutible de los merodeadores.

"Escucha, Monny" Empezó con un tono entre resignado y cansado, pero tintado con seriedad. "Sé que no nos despedimos en las mejores condiciones, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti. Eres parte de _mi manada_. Siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás"

"Tienes una forma muy especial de demostrarlo." Argumento Remus, sus ojos brillando dorado por la emoción detrás de sus palabras. Ira y resentimiento evidentes en su voz. "!Te fuiste!, _¡Nos dejaste!_ ¡Abandonaste la manada!"

"!No los deje!, ¡Ustedes fueron los que decidieron quedarse a luchar por Dumbledore como su ejército personal!" respondió con intensidad el azabache al tiempo que respondía al reto ajeno, inclinándose ligeramente hacía adelante y flasheando sus ojos a dorado, para después exponer sus dientes.

Los lobos son criaturas que actúan por instinto. Y lamentablemente la agresión como muestra de poder y dominancia era algo natural para ambos. Por ello Jason no había podido evitar el reaccionar acaloradamente a las palabras ajenas. Después de todo, _Él era **Alfa**_ y no había forma en que iba a dejar que Remus se atreviera a insinuar que se olvidó de su manada.

"Ustedes decidieron quedarse a pelear una guerra que no era suya. Ustedes decidieron pelear por la luz y todas esas idioteces. ¡Ustedes decidieron poner a los demás antes que a la manada y por ello James, Lily y Peter están muertos!, ¡Por ello mi Pareja está pudriéndose en Azkaban!, ¡No te atrevas a insinuar que lo que paso fue culpa mía, _Omega_!"

Cada palabra está cargada de dolor, pero también contenían una profunda rabia. En esos momentos expuso todo lo que le hacía sufrir, todo lo que les había pasado a los Merodeadores, pero evitó mencionar a su cachorro, pues por el momento Harry era un secreto de la familia Black y si bien Remus era parte de su antigua manada, no era parte de la actual.

Jason ya no era simplemente Hati. Ahora era Lord Black y tenía una familia entera en la que pensar. Aunque eso no significaba que Remus no fuese importante para él.

Vio con cierta satisfacción el shock de su contrario al escuchar la palabra que uso para referirse a él, tomando un vindicativo placer al verlo palidecer y abrir y cerrar su boca al quedarse sin palabras, entendiendo perfectamente el porqué.

Las relaciones y rangos entre los Merodeadores había sido un punto de discusión durante el primer año de la conformación de la manada, pues dos de sus integrantes eran lobos y tenía una mentalidad muy cerrada de lo que significaba manada. Y para los demás animagos, aun con sus formas animales, era difícil poder ver las cosas en esa mentalidad. Les costó trabajo, pero al final pudieron ponerse de acuerdo en que rango ocupaba cada uno de ellos:

Alfa era líder, ese sin duda alguna había sido James; y Lily cuando esta se unió a ellos. Ambos formaron una pareja de Alfas fuerte y bien balanceada.

Delta era segundo al mando, Sirius. Quien no era precisamente un seguidor, pero tampoco tenía todo para poder liderarlos por su personalidad. Ya que no era lo suficientemente responsable para poder cuidar de ellos de la manera en que James lo hacía, puesto que de vez en cuando el mismo necesitaba ser cuidado y tener a alguien que viera por el.

Beta eran seguidores, Remus, Peter y él mismo. En su caso era una decisión, más que otra cosa, ya que no deseaba retar a James por el derecho de ser Alfa y se sentía satisfecho con simplemente seguir a sus primos. En cambio, con Moony y Wormtail era distinto; tenía que ver más con su personalidad y con el hecho de que tenían complejos enormes que impedían que se probaran y aceptaran a sí mismos.

Omega era un insulto: Era lo más bajo de lo bajo. Una forma medianamente educada de decir _Mi perra._

Ese término solo había sido utilizado en una ocasión, ya que todos eran conscientes de las consecuencias de ser labelado como uno.

Significaba ser excluido dentro de la manada, ser tratado como escoria y basura, implicaba perder las libertades que contenía tu rango. No era una experiencia grata. Era algo terrible de presencia, pues una vez que el Alfa dicta que alguien es Omega no hay marcha atrás y los demás miembros de la manada se ven obligados a acatar la decisión.

James lo uso como castigo, como el peor de los castigos, el castigo para aquellos que cometían traición y ponían en peligro a los demás miembros. Solo había sido usado en Sirius, después del incidente con Snape, cuando este estuvo a punto de perder la vida y descubrió su secreto, el secreto de Remus.

Había sido unos cinco meses de infierno para todos, pero habían entendido porque Prongs se vio obligado a ejercer el castigo a pesar de que Sirius no tuviese totalmente la culpa en si de lo que había pasado. Oh no lo malentiendan, Jason no estaba ciego por amor, él veía a Padfoot como era, un joven arrogante que haría lo que fuese para probar que no era como el resto de los Black, alguien impulsivo y con tendencias agresivas, pero también sabía que tenía un gran corazón y creía firmemente en ayudar a los demás. Y por ello sabía que si bien su comentario hacía Severus sobre el pasaje secreto tenía malicia, el realmente no espera que el Slytherin fueran tan estúpido como para atreverse a intentar colarse en luna llena, y había estado genuinamente aterrado de lo que hubiera pasado si James y él no hubieran logrado salvar la vida de Snape.

Había quedado destrozado al pensar en las consecuencias que pudo haber tenido el incídete.

Para la manada.

Para Remus.

El afecto de su pareja por Moony nunca había sido un secreto. Era tan obvio como la adoración que él sentía por Sirius, así que realmente no fue sorpresa el enterarse meses después de la graduación que estaban juntos.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que hubiera dolido menos.

Aun con todo esto su intención no era castigar o tomar venganza sobre Remus, si no, obligarlo a escuchar.

Como había expresado, Moony había sido, era y seria siempre alguien importante para él pues era su hermano en todo menos en sangre. Era manada. Y ahora que era Alfa era su deber procurar que estuviera feliz y a salvo.

"Vas a cerrar la boca. Escucharas lo que tengo que decir. Y responderás solo si te hago una pregunta." ordenes simples y concisas. Sencillas de seguir.

Después de un largo instante analizando la figura de su contrario se permitió relajar su postura al ver que el otro había decidido obedecer sus demandas. Dejando escapar un suspiro, cerró los ojos por un momento, organizando sus ideas antes de hablar.

"Vine aquí para ofrecerte un lugar dentro de la familia Black, Moony. Los Black son mi manada y planeo hacer que nuestro nombre vuelva a su antigua gloria, planeo cambiar las cosas por aquí. Voy a asegurarme que los cachorros tengan un futuro sin preocupaciones y puedan ser felices. Voy a rescatar a Sirius de Azkaban y a destrozar a cualquiera que haya tenido que ver con ese encarcelamiento. "Su voz era seria y en sus ojos había un brillo sádico que ponía una perspectiva macabra pues aseguraba que pensaba cumplir con lo que había dicho.

"Ahora, Tú y yo sabemos que Sirius sería incapaz de traicionar a Prongs y a Wiskers, que debe de haber una explicación lógica para lo que paso esa noche que no sea la estupidez que llevo escuchando desde que regrese: «Sirius Black era un Mortifago encubierto», «El segundo al Mando del Señor Tenebroso», «Un asesino a sangre fría». Porque vamos, Padfoot odia tanto las Artes Obscuras que preferiría quitarse la vida antes que usarlas y su renuencia al apellido Black garantiza que va a hacer todo lo contrario que lo que nuestros padres querían, lo cual significa Cero servicios al bastardo calvo y de ojos rojos. Además, ¿porque rayos iba a querer trabajar para el hombre que asesinó a Reg?" Mientras exponía su punto su aura paso de ser peligrosa a recordar a un padre exhausto de discutir con su pequeño sobre algo sin sentido. Esto porque a sus ojos lo que estaba diciendo era tan obvio que no podía creer que los Ingleses realmente fueran tan estúpidos como para creer la sarta de tonterías que se decía de su pareja.

Es decir, Sirius nunca fue sutil con su odio/rencor ante ciertos rasgos que la familia Black y los Slytherin tenían en alta estima, así como su absoluto desprecio por las Artes Obscuras (cosa que siempre les había generado problemas) y el asco que sentía ante el hecho de que Regulus se hubiera dejado marcar como ganado por Voldemort.

No que ese particular punto no hubiese sido un asunto que fallara en pegar cerca de casa a Jason ya que la primera vez que se enteró de que Bellattrix había convencido a Reg de unirse a los Mortifagos y que Madre lo había dejado, bueno, estuvo muy tentado a ir a asesinar a ambas brujas y de paso hechizar a su hermanito hasta que la cordura regresara a su cabeza, pero las noticias llegaron cuando estaban todos juntos (y con algunos miembros de la Orden) así que James le prohibió ir a hacer justamente eso.

Viendo hacia atrás, debió de haber desobedecido y haber seguido sus instintos. Quizá eso hubiera cambiado las cosas.

"Por lo que quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes acerca de _esa_ noche" continuo volviendo a su tono serio.

Él había escuchado los rumores por parte de sus primas, pero era obvio que había algo mal. La historia que se contaba no tenía sentido.

Oh, no dudaba que Sirius hubiese sido capaz de causar la muerte de Peter y doce Muggles si lo hubiese deseado, después de todo, su pareja era un hechicero poderoso y aunque nunca las usaba su conocimiento sobre peligrosas y obscuras maldiciones no era pobre. Ya que había sido criado en el seno de la familia Black y Jason era un ávido investigador, y si podía compartía sus conocimientos con los demás miembros de su manada y estos escuchaban sin sentirse horrorizados, porque era una parte de lo que era, de quien era y su manada siempre lo había aceptado sin reservas.

Pasando por alto el evidente problema de la supuesta traición, ¿Por qué Peter iría contra Sirius?.

Peter no era un buen duelista. No tenía ni el poder, ni el control para enfrentarse a un Auror bien entrenado como lo era su pareja. Además, Wormtail a pesar de ser Gryffindor no tenía un gran coraje y Jason no podía verlo actuar como un ángel vengador y cargar a lo idiota sin pensar primero en un plan de escape.

Es decir, en caso de que fuera cierto. ¿Por qué ir solo?, ¿Por qué no contactar a Moony, a Jason o a un miembro fuerte de la Orden del Fenix?, ¿Por qué ponerse en primera línea cuando sabía que Sirius era más fuerte que él?.

Jason sabía algo estaba mal, pero no podía comprender que.

No había estado allí esa noche y por lo mismo lo que único que podía hacer era escuchar eran las historias de personas que no conocían a Padfoot como él y Moony lo hacían.

Por ello quería saber por parte de su hermano de manada que era lo que él sabía. Y si intentaba averiguar porque estando juntos dejo que Sirius fuera arrastrado a Azkaban, bueno, eso era otra historia.

* * *

 _Omega…_

 _Omega…_

Remus escuchaba el eco en su mente y no podía estar más afectado, sus sentimientos variaban desde el horror al enojo, pasando por tristeza y rebeldía, para terminar convirtiéndose en resignación. El brillo dorado desapareció de sus ojos e inclino su cabeza de forma sumisa.

Jason era Alfa.

Su Alfa.

Y no importaba cuanto luchara contra ello o doliera el aceptarlo, Prongs se había ido y Antares era el único que podía tomar su lugar como líder de la manada. Dolía. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía estar más aliviado, había pasado casi doce años en soledad y eso para él era su propio y personal infierno, y estaba realmente aliviado de que la presencia de Jason en su vida significaría que eso se había acabado.

Aun con su actual posición. Y aun cuando la ira regreso al escuchar que iba a hacer todo lo posible para sacar a Sirius de Azkaban (Oh, y Remus no dudaba que pudiese hacerlo con sus influencias y poder tanto político como mágico) pero el rencor que sentía por su ex-amante paso a ser insignificante cuando su contrario menciono el destrozar a las personas responsables del encarcelamiento.

Esa mirada y ese tono eran conocidos para Remus, Jason los había utilizado antes de ir a rescatar a Prongs y a Sirius cuando estos se vieron capturados en una misión por los hermanos Carrow. Había ido solo, negándose a aceptar la ayuda de los miembros de la Orden e incluso llegando a amenazar a Dumbledore para que este dejara de insistir en enviar a alguien con él cuando llevar compañía solo lo haría ir más lento y entorpecería su camino.

Jason había logrado liberarlos y enviarlos a casa con un Portkey. James y Siirius había regresado solos, haciendo que la preocupación de la manada se fuera hasta el cielo, pero Prongs había estado seguro de que Hati estaba bien y que volvería a casa dentro de poco. Dos horas después se vio que James había tenido la razón.

Jason regreso con sus ropas algo rasgadas y empolvadas, con un corte en la mejilla, pero sin heridas aparte de eso. Sus ojos brillaban con satisfacción y anuncio orgulloso que los hermanos Carrow no volverían a ser un problema.

Había olvidado lo aterrador que podía llegar a ser Hati.

Esa parte del morocho era algo que hubiese estado gustoso de no volver a ver. Lo único afortunado de la situación era que no estaba dirigido hacia su persona.

Sin embargo, lo siguiente que dijo le hicieron encogerse y trajeron pensamientos traicioneros, porque si, Hati tenía razón. Él sabía todo eso. Pero por otra parte, una voz cruel susurraba en su mente que Sirius era culpable. Que él había presenciado como Dumbledore realizaba el encantamiento Fidelio. Y que Sirius era el único que podría haber traicionado a James y a Lily, ya que solo él conocía el secreto y estaba en posición de darlo.

Aun así. Hizo caso a sus instintos y obedeció la orden que su líder le había dado.

Era doloroso recordar cómo se había enterado de lo que había pasado, pues se había enterado de lo que había pasado al amanecer del día siguiente cortesía del profesora Mcgonagall.

"Para ese entonces, la guerra estaba en su punto más alto. La cantidad de muertes aumentaba cada semana y había mucha más discordia dentro de la manada desde que Prongs y Wihskers fueron a esconder ido a esconderse puesto que las misiones para la Orden empezaron a ser secretas pues había la sospecha de que había un traidor dentro de nuestras filas.

Mi relación con Sirius se había enfriado pues la mitad de mi tiempo estaba fuera, intentando pactar con las manadas del norte para que dejaran de luchar en compañía Del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y Sirius también se ausentaba mucho por culpa de las misiones, nunca decía a donde iba o que hacía.

Esa noche fue igual.

Comimos juntos, pero después se marchó sin decir nada…yo supuse que tenía una misión…no que iría a…a traicionar a nuestra manada" su ultimo comentario fue dicha con gran dificultad pues aun dolía el pensar en lo que había pasado.

"La mañana siguiente la profesora Mcgonagall me informo de lo que había pasado. Supe que James y Lily estaban muertos, que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había sido derrotado, que Harry había sido llevado a casa de Petunia y que Sirius había sido apresado por el asesinato de Peter y doce Muggles. ¡Esa noche mi manada se destrozó y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo!" sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su voz tambaleaba.

Esa noche lo perdió todo.

Y lo peor es que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Su mundo se acabó en un parpadeo. Un instante todo estaba bien, no eran precisamente felices, pero las cosas no estaban tan mal y tenían esperanza de que todo iba a mejorar.

"Al principio no quería creerlo" admitió con una amarga sonrisa.

"Pero la profesora Mcgonagall me explico todo lo que había pasado y solo me quedo aceptar la realidad. James, Lily y Peter se habían ido. Que Sirius nos había traicionado y era la razón de que se hubieran ido…y que Harry se quedaría con Petunia"

* * *

"Ya veo" murmuro Jason mirando con pena al chico de cabello color arena, pues podía comprender de cierta manera el dolor que estaba sintiendo el otro. Aun si el golpe que él había sentido cuando se enteró de llas muertes de los Potter fue mucho más leve que el haberse enterado de todo lo demás.

"¿De casualidad sabes los detalles de lo que paso entre Peter y Sirius?, mi familia no tiene mucha información al respecto." Dijo con cierta frustración. Pues sus primas no habían sido capaces de darle los detalles, porque al ser miembros de la familia Black fueron mantenidas en las sombras acerca de los acontecimientos que llevaron a la encarcelación y condena de Bellatrix Lestrange y Sirius Black.

Pudo ver la reticencia de Remus a hablar de ello, pero este término por asentir y comenzar a relatar lo que sabía del incidente.

"Los reportes oficiales dicen que Sirius se encontraba huyendo después de la muerte de Tu-Sabes-Quien y Peter lo encontró cerca de la calle Britxbock. Peter lo acuso en voz alta, los Aurores dicen que seguramente había perdido el control al enterarse de la muerte de James y Lily. Y que Sirius reacciono con violencia, ejecuto un hechizo que voló la calle, mato a Wormtail y doce Muggles. La destrucción llamo la atención de los Aurores que estaban persiguiendo el rastro de Sirius. Cuando lo encontraron riendo como loco entre los restos de la calles destrozada"

"Entiendo…¿Podrías describirme la escena?, me gustaría poder averiguar que hechizo se usó"

"Era como si hubiera estallado una bomba. De Peter solo quedo un dedo, el meñique…"

Esa información le hizo congelarse.

"¿Qué?" murmuro en inconcreción.

Su reacción confundió a Moony, quien le miro desorientado y con incertidumbre ante su reacción.

Rápidamente su mente analizo lo que esas palabras significaban y empalideció ligeramente ante lo terrible de lo que había descubierto.

"Sirius es un hábil duelista y conoce muchos conjuros nefastos…el no ocuparía su magia de aquella forma, pues lo que dices habla de una pérdida del control o una explosión pensada en destruir…pues no hay ningún hechizo que cause tanto daño en los alrededores y mucho menos existe una maldición que solo deje un dedo como prueba de la existencia de la persona…" explico al blondo con un tono que con cada palabra se trasformaba más frio y distante.

"¿Hati?"

"Wormtail está vivo"

"¿Qué?, eso no es…"

"Piénsalo bien, Moony. Peter grito en una localidad Muggle que Sirius era culpable, rompiendo así el estatuto de secreto. Corto su propio dedo y provoco una explosión. Se aseguró que todo el mundo pensara que Padfoot lo había asesinado…mientras que él podía ponerse a salvo pues contaba con una forma alterna que solo los Merodeadores conocíamos. Una rata. Nadie pensaría en buscarlo en esa forma…Además, nuestra manada estaba rota para ese entonces. Tu no dirías nada acerca de ello, probablemente Sirius tampoco y yo no estaba cerca para poder mencionarlo"

Su argumento tenía tanta lógica que hizo palidecer varios tonos al licántropo.

"Teníamos razón. Había un traidor en nuestras filas…solo que no era Sirius…era Peter…" dijo en un susurro ahogado.

"Y quien mejor que Peter para ser un doble agente. Peter con su cara de ángel; Peter con su aspecto inocuo; Peter con su cobardía y con su aparente incapacidad para ser una amenaza."

"Eso es…Sirius…no…" Remus entendía las implicaciones y se redujo a lágrimas y a una forma temblorosa.

Jason sabía que Sirius era inocente, pero el saber que _Peter_ era el responsable de su encarcelamiento y probablemente de la muerte de Prongs y Whiskers, era un golpe sumamente fuerte. Pes Wormtail era su hermano, eran parte de la misma manada y los había traicionado.

Aguantadose sus propias ganas de llorar, se levantó de la silla y procedió a acercarse a Remus, rodeando su figura con sus brazos y estrechándolo en un abrazo. No podía permitirse llorar. No ahora. Pues su deber como Alfa era ser fuerte y procurar que los miembros de su manada se encontraran bien.

"Shh…No te preocupes, Moony…Voy a arreglar las cosas. Todo va a estar bien. Yo me encargare de eso…Vamos a sacar a Padfoot de Azkaban y luego daremos caza a ese traidor. Y una vez que terminemos con el, volveremos a casa…volveremos a ser felices, te lo prometo. Volveremos a ser una manada fuerte y me asegurare de que todos estén a salvo" prometió con fiereza y determinación brillando en sus ojos.

Su magia cubriendo a Remus de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con Harry en la mañana, prometiendo amor y protección.

* * *

 **Listo. Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo.**

 **Como siempre espero que les guste. Por favor, dejen reviews.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero mi Universidad me toma mucho tiempo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tharanbely Dankworth:** _Me alegra de que te guste!. Jason protegerá a Remus porque independiente de lo que Sirius piense de Remus, el joven licántropo es su hermano en todo menos en sangre_ **.**

 **16Marauder di Angelo:** _Mi opinión de Peter es que es una persona triste y un tanto patética. Hizo lo que hizo por miedo y deseos de poder –de salir de las sombras de sus amigos– pero su personalidad cobarde lo llevo a vivir como una rata durante doce años en el canon. Además de vivir como un esclavo para Voldemort una vez que este volvió._

 _Yo no tengo compasión hacía Peter, porque la traición que cometió no puede ser perdonada. Sin embargo, la realidad es que fue el mismo quien se condenó a vivir en la miseria_ **.**

 **14JAIMOL:** _Gracias nwn_

 **Afrodita:** _Me alegro que te guste!_

 **Ale74:** _La pareja de Jason es Sirius, aunque nunca han estado en una relación amorosa o física. ¡Qué bueno que te guste la trama!_

 **Mar91:** _Oh, no te preocupes. No faltara mucho para que Sirius este de vuelta con su familia._

 **Satorichiva:** _Hola!_

 _No te preocupes_

 _Aunque si me preocupe un poco al no escuchar de ti, pensé que te había dejado de interesar la historia. Me alegra que no haya sido así, la verdad._

 _Bueno, yo siempre he pensado que James era el líder de los Merodeadores. Principalmente porque es quien tiene menos problemas. Es decir, es rico, es apuesto, es talentoso, sus padres lo aman, parece tenerlo todo en bandeja de plata y aun así tomo a Sirius, Remus y Peter como suyos, aceptándolos con sus fallas y defectos._

 _Su forma animaga representa liderazgo. Un ciervo macho con una gran cornamenta. Siempre cuidando a su manada, siempre protegiéndolos a pesar de que dos de ellos en la teoría eran más fuertes que él (en este caso tres si incluimos a Jason) y guiándolos por la obscuridad del bosque al caminar delante de ellos, pero invitándolos a caminar a su lado._

 _En cuanto, a que significa para Remus el ser aceptado en los Black. Significa protección y apoyo. Los Black son la familia más influyente en Inglaterra, por lo que estar bajo su protección significara que su condición dejara de contenerlo. Los Black cuidaran de Remus, proporcionándole la poción Wolfsbane para que no pierda su mente durante las lunas llenas, pero también significara que una vez más su secreto estará a salvo pues Jason hará lo mismo que cuando estaban en el colegio: Insinuar que él y Remus estaban relacionados de manera lejana y que Remus no era un hombre lobo, sino un direwolf._

 _Porque de esta manera aunque Remus dejara salir ciertos hábitos enfrente de otros, estos serían pasados por alto pues la población pensaría que no era nada inusual pues los Stark y su único don son bien conocidos, pues son una de las cinco familias más poderosas de Bulgaria y los Black se aseguraron de esparcir esta información cuando adoptaron a Jason._

 _Y por lo de ver su relación, lo veremos en un futuro. Me encantaría explicarte ahora, pero te daría spoilers. Por otra parte, solo han pasado cinco días desde que Jason regreso a Inglaterra, el sacar a Sirius de la cárcel es una de sus prioridades pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer para agilizar las cosas por el momento, pues está esperando que Ted encuentre alguna falla en el juicio que pueda explotar._

 _El problema es que no hubo juicio. Y esto está haciendo mucho más complicado, pues Ted estaba buscando el documento entre las sombras, intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que el nuevo Lord Black estaba intentando hacer._

* * *

Jason dejo que Remus se desahogara entre sus brazos, acariciando de manera amorosa los cabellos ajenos, emulando las caricias con el hocico que serían más naturales, pero temiendo el transformarse, pues a pesar de que el cambiar de una forma a otra había sido completamente natural en sus años de escuela y los tres años siguientes, una vez que se había regresado a Bulgaria había dejado de hacerlo por periodos para terminar no haciéndolo en su totalidad. Después de todo, ya no había caso en transformarse porque en ese lugar, en la mansión Stark y en terrenos que lo rodeaban estaba solo, encontrándose en medio de una danza de hipocresía y cortesías lo obligo a regresar a los hábitos que Walburga y Orión le habían impuesto durante la mayor parte de su infancia.

Lo que significaba actuar como un brujo, dejando de lado su parte animal o al menos impedir que afectara su comportamiento.

Desde que había vuelto a Inglaterra sus instintos habían estado aflorando con una naturalidad preocupante pues su autocontrol parecía haberse evaporado, aunque bien podía ser que ahora era Alfa y su manada estaba en riesgo, pues había un enemigo que estaba amenazando a dos miembros de esta.

— Ya, ya. — el morocho dejo escapar un suspiro. — Dejando de lado este poco afortunado descubrimiento, tengo una noticia que te alegrara, Moony. Beta mío, ¿Te interesaría ver a nuestro cachorro?

— ¿Cachorro?, ¿Harry? — pregunto sumamente confundido Remus, separándose del pecho de su Alfa para poder ver el rostro de Antares. Procediendo a ignorar su pequeño episodio para concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo el otro hombre, una parte suya alegrándose al escuchar las palabras de perdón del peli-negro y el recuperar su rango anterior.

— Rescate a Harry de los Muggles y lo tome como mío. Ahora, Harrison es mi hijo legalmente. Petunia me entrego la custodia esta mañana. Vine a invitarte a ir conmigo de vuelta a la Mansión para que puedas conocerlo y te unas a nosotros. — explico Antares.

— ¿Rescatar? — pregunto con un tono peligroso el miembro más tranquilo de los Merodeadores entrecerrando sus ojos.

— Ah. Petunia y su esposo abusaron de nuestro cachorro desde el día uno. — dijo con un tono obscuro. Dando silenciosamente una confirmación de los pensamientos ajenos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gruño Remus. Su voz tomando un eco que dejaba ver que Moony y él estaban en sincronía, sus ojos café claro se tornaron dorados y sus rasgos se afilaron, luciendo mucho más salvajes.

— No importa. Narcissa y yo ya nos encargamos del asunto. Ahora, Harry está a salvo dentro del núcleo de la manada. — Tranquilizo el morocho a su compañero, para después preguntar — ¿Vendrás conmigo?

— Si, Alfa.

— Excelente, Moony. — Escuchando la respuesta ajena, una gran sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios. Tomo la mano del blondo y murmuro "Uno, Dos, Tres"

* * *

En un parpadeo Jason los transporto a la entrada de su propiedad. Ya verían el tema de la mudanza después de que Remus pasara un momento con su cachorro y conociera a los demás miembros de la manada. Jason, a pesar de ser un Slytherin hecho y derecho, siempre había encontrado complicado el no dejarse llevar con el flujo cuando estaba con los demás Merodeadores, era fácil seguir adelante sin un plan bien meditado durante la mayor parte del tiempo.

Por ello aunque era evidente que debieron haber discutido el punto por más tiempo y a detalle, Jason quería llevar a Remus a la Mansión, dejar que se reconectara con Harry y asegurarse que estuviese en casa, a salvo.

Jason había insistido en que las casas de sus familiares estuvieran conectadas a su Red Flu, para su paz mental, teniendo en cuenta de que a pesar de lo que él quería no sería natural que todos vivieran en la misma casa a pesar de que la Mansión Black tenía el espacio adecuado para que esto fuese posible; porque sus primas tenían sus propios hogares y de ninguna manera podían quedarse a vivir en la suya, aun si durante el verano fueran a pasar mucho de su tiempo en la misma.

"Bienvenido al Estado Black" comento una vez que estuvieron parados en el porche de dicha casa. Las barreras inmediatamente vibrando ante la presencia de un intruso, pero calmándose cuando al notar que la magia de Jason no se oponía a la visita, cortando en seco la posible negativa reacción y evitando de esta manera que Remus callera preso de las terribles trampas que los ancestros de Antares habían creado para proteger su hogar de las visitas indeseadas.

"Wow…" la cara de Moony hizo reír por lo bajo a Jason, aunque este podía entender la reacción. La casa era imponente, su estilo arquitectónico era Gótico con algunos toques de Barroco, tenía un aire obscuro y peligroso a pesar de que los colores usados eran neutrales y estaba bien cuidada.

Hablaba de lujo y riqueza. No había lugar a duda que pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra.

"¿Sabes?, es fácil olvidar que tanto James, como ustedes crecieron en lugares como este" murmuro el blondo aun con una evidente estupefacción.

"Si, bueno. Contrario a Prongs, Padfoot nunca gusto de los lujos y aunque Tio Alphar le dejo un buen dinero, nunca lo ocupo realmente. Y ya sabes que a Whiskers nunca gusto de la extravagancia que venía con la riqueza de James" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Moony (y Peter) había crecido en una familia ordinaria, no pobre, pero no rica. Y aunque Prongs nunca dejo de agasajarlos con regalos y tratara los temas de dinero con desdén, en sus últimos años se acomodó a vivir sin tantos lujos pues apreciaba mucho más lo sentimental a lo material. Él estaba seguro de que Sirius había sido igual. Ambos acomodándose a los gustos de sus compañeros sentimentales antes que obligarlos a vivir con tanto lujo que los hiciera sentir incomodos.

Él había hecho lo mismo a partir de sexto año, aunque era más porque aunque tenía una riqueza completa a su nombre, prefería gastar en herramientas e ingredientes a ropas de lujo o habitaciones de alto perfil.

"Pero no puedes decir que te sorprende realmente, es decir, pasamos tanto tiempo en Potter Mannor que es una sorpresa que Dorea y Charleus no insistieran en que tenían cinco hijos en vez de uno"

"Ha, sí. O que alguno de nosotros los llamara 'Mama' o 'Papa' por error" agrego Remus con una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar todas las tardes de Verano que pasaban en la casa de los señores Potter. Algunas veces quedándose a dormir, mientras que otras iban y regresaba a su casa con sus padres cuando atardecía.

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada y se lanzaron a reír recordando la misma escena.

Era fácil, mucho más fácil de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera pensado, el caer en viejas actitudes y rencontrar esa camaradería que tuvieron por casi una década.

"¿Estás listo?" pregunto Jason una vez que las risas cesaron. Sus ojos velados por la curiosidad y ligera preocupación.

"Tan listo como podría estarlo" respondió el blondo.

A lo que el morocho asintió y abrió las puertas, permitiéndole la entrada, guiándolo hasta el salón donde los cachorros seguían jugando bajo las atentas miradas de sus familiares. Jason sabía que el volver su cachorro sería un golpe emocional para Remus, pues el hombre lobo había sido prácticamente obligado a alejarse del pequeño por Dumbledore y sus manipulaciones.

Dejo a Remus detrás suyo, abriendo la puerta de la sala, encontrándose con la mirada de sus primas quien le sonrieron con suficiencia al verlo. Jason estuvo muy tentado a sacarles la lengua, pero eso sería muy inmaduro así que se limitó a rodar sus ojos.

"Cachorro, ven un momento, por favor. Quiero presentarte a alguien" dijo en voz alta al tiempo que hacía una seña para que se acercara. Sonriendo de manera amorosa al verlo despedirse de sus primos y acercarse con pasos sutilmente vacilantes a la puerta, pero sus ojos verdes (tan similares a los de Lily) brillando con curiosidad.

Poso una de sus manos en el hombro de su cachorro en señal de apoyo. Girándole ligeramente para que quedara frente a frente con el hombre que se frotaba las manos nerviosamente, lo cual era tan Remus que Jason quería darle un zape en la cabeza por la cantidad de veces que había actuado de esa manera en los primeros dos años de Hogwarts.

"Harry, este es Remus Lupin, aka Moony" los introdujo.

"Hola" dijo suavemente Moony al tiempo que agitaba su mano.

"Hola" regreso Harry con el mismo tono. Solo que el froto nerviosamente su pie derecho contra pantorrilla izquierda.

 _Oh, por Merlín_ pensó el Lord conteniendo la urgencia de gruñir en frustración ante el pobre intento de abrir la conversación.

Era algo que no podía evitar, pues todos los Black tenían esa impulsividad que hacía querer llegar al punto cuanto antes. Por supuesto, sabían cómo mantener largas, aburridas e hipócritas charlas, pero eso no significaba que les agradara. Los Black eran fuerza y poder, lo mostraban con cada paso que daban, cada acción, cada palabra, cada mirada. Y esto, era tan ridículo que le daba ganas de llorar.

De Harry lo entendía. La forma en la que había sido criado en un ambiente abusivo, donde había sido aplastado por personas que se hacían llamar su familia.

Pero Moony…

Moony había crecido con ellos. Había salido de su pesimismo para cuando tenían trece cuando fue evidente que no solo ellos lo aceptaba tal y como era, sino que iban a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo y que jamás le abandonarían. Moony quizá siempre haya conservado aquella aura de taciturnidad e inocencia a su alrededor, pero era para su propio interés, pues esto ayudaba a que los profesores siempre le pasaran por alto cuando buscaban culpables de la última broma que habían realizado.

En serio, los otros cuatro jóvenes tenían muchas actitudes dignas de cualquier Slytherin, pero la idiotez y bravuconería inherentes en todos los actos que llevaban a cabo arruinaban el efecto. Tontos Gryffindors.

Ahora, el que volviera actuar como el asustado niño que temía ser rechazado era un tanto irritante para Antares porque era como si hubieran retrocedido y todo el trabajo y esfuerzo para sacarlo de su armadura hubiera sido en vano. Y que tenía más cosas de las que ocuparse.

Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso.

"Ok. Eso fue horrible. Intentémoslo una vez más, ¿vale?" pidió el de ojos grises. "Moony, Harry no va a morderte. Y Harry, Moony no va a comerse tu tarea. ¿Ok?, no hay nada de lo que sentirse asustados."

Moony le dirigió una mala mirada ante su elección de palabras. Sin embargo, sus labios temblaron por un momento. Dejando en evidencia que la broma le había parecido divertida, lo cual era ganancia para Jason pues permitió que el hombre lobo se relajase.

Harry por el contrario parecía confundido y un tanto apenado cuando rápidamente negó con su cabeza, como diciendo que él no había pensado eso en ningún momento.

"No soy Padfoot, yo no como tarea. "Respondió con fingida ofensa el blondo. Antes de dirigir su mirada hacía el más pequeño de los tres. "Me alegra poder volver a verte, Harry. Has crecido mucho."

Harry parpadeo un par de veces, como para ordenar sus ideas. Antes de decir con seriedad. "También me alegro de poder volver a verte, Moony."

Oh, sí Jason dijera que esas palabras no golpearon su alma estaría mintiendo. Y por la forma en la que el brillo despareció de los ojos de Remus, a él le paso lo mismo.

Culpa.

Culpa ante su incapacidad de hacer algo antes. Culpa ante su ceguera. Culpa ante su incapacidad de salir de la etapa de duelo y concentrarse en lo que era importante, su pequeño, su cachorro.

"Lo pasado, pasado." Dijo con severidad el dueño de la casa. "Lo que queda es ver hacía el futuro, como lo que somos una familia, una manada"

* * *

Jason había dejado que Remus y Harry charlaran por su cuenta en su propia burbuja de privacidad en el cuarto de su heredero. Yendo a reunirse con sus demás familiares, acoplándose a la charla con naturalidad, encontrando divertida la interacción de Draco y Nymphadora ahora que Harry ya no se encontraba en la ecuación. Era simplemente adorable el ver a los cachorros jugar.

Sin embargo, una parte de su mente seguía pensando en Peter.

Hermano.

Enemigo.

Traidor.

No sabía cómo debía sentirse. Peter había sido alguien a quien siempre había querido proteger, siempre había caído en la definición de alguien por quien debían velar. Era extraño pensar en él como un objetivo, como algo ajeno a su manada, como algo que debía ser eliminado.

¿Cómo iba a lidiar con ello?

Debía haber alguna forma de obligar a Worm…a _Peter_ a salir de su escondite, de exponerlo, sin tener que ir de casería. Estaba seguro. Pero no podía recordar si había un ritual que cumpliera con las especificaciones que deseaba…

Era en momentos como este que maldecía su poco interés en rituales del pasado y su enfoque en la parte de la magia en forma de hechizos y pociones.

Ah.

En realidad solo tenía una opción si quería hacer esto rápido, pues era Regresar a Grimmauld Place y preguntarle a los cuadros por conocimiento o perder días, semanas o meses, buscando en La Biblioteca Familiar (que de alguna forma conectaba todas las bibliotecas que tenían las propiedades que les pertenecerían por derecho a los Black).

Su decisión no fue difícil de tomar, principalmente porque no había opción. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que le agradaba la idea.

Regresar significaba ver de nuevo a sus padres (aun si era en una pintora póstuma). Y eso, no iba a ser una experiencia agradable. Era simplemente imposible, sobre todo cuando asesinaste a uno y decepcionaste al otro.

Uh.

Sí, ese reencuentro iba a ser horrible.

Lo único bueno es que los retratos no pueden hechizarte…

* * *

Cuando Remus tuvo la decencia de regresarle a su cachorro ya era la hora de la cena. Jason lo introdujo al resto de la manada, pretendiendo no notar la forma en la que Lucius y su Beta se miraron el uno al otro antes de que Remus le enseñara los dientes y el blondo apartara la vista con un bufido de irritación, o la mirada sorprendida de los niños al ver el cambio de la tonalidad de sus ojos y los murmullos de "Justo como el Lord" y "Es genial".

Cenaron en una frágil paz que todos apreciaron.

* * *

Después de la cena, intercambiaron despedidas antes de que sus primas tomaran a sus familias y se marcharan a sus respectivas casas. Jason llevo a Harry a su cuarto, mientras dejaba que Moony explorara la casa y encontrara una habitación que le agradara.

¿Curioso no?, los lobos son muy quisquillosos en cuanto a cambiar de territorio se refería.

Y él mejor que nadie lo entendía, así que lo dejo ser.

"¿Me contarías una historia?" pregunto con timidez su cachorro, sus ojos llenos de esperanza. Una vez que estuvo con sus pijamas nuevas y apropiadamente arropado debajo del cobertor azul marino.

"¿Una historia?" la pregunta saco a Jason de su zona de confort por unos segundos, antes de que parpadear y sonreír. "Por supuesto, mi pequeño"

Había sido un poco desconcertante tomando en cuenta que sus padres no solían contarle historias para dormir. Y si se sabía los cuentos infantiles era porque se los había leído a Regulus incontables veces cuando este era muy pequeño.

"Esta bien. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado la historia de los tres hermanos?, ¿No?, bueno empieza así: Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban por un camino…"

* * *

Para cuando la historia termino, Harry ya se había dormido. La magia en su voz lo había arrullado. Con una sonrisa paternal Jason se inclinó y deposito un beso sobre su frente, por encima de su cicatriz, antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Siguiendo su nariz hasta que encontró a su hermano de manada sentado en un sillón junto al fuego.

"¿Encontraste alguna habitación que te haya gustado?" preguntó al tiempo que se inclinaba y pegaba sus cuerpos, apenas tocando uno de los costados ajenos con su brazo. No precisamente sentándose en el sillón, pero casi. Todos ellos habían sido personas muy táctiles cuando eran estudiantes, por ello, durante muchos años hubo el rumor de que todos estaban juntos en una especie de quinteto amoroso.

"Si, pero…no puedo dormir" admitió el blondo con expresión sombría.

Jason no necesito escuchar las palabras para entender.

 _Peter, Sirius, Harry._

Era natural. Él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de irse a dormir con todas esas ideas en su mente pues no deseaba crear nuevas pesadillas.

Así que simplemente hizo un sonido de apreciación con su garganta y empujo al otro para poder sentarse más apropiadamente en el sillón.

"Lau, quiero té caliente y buñuelos" dijo en voz alta. Un instante después uno de sus elfos domésticos traía lo que había pedido, depositándolo en la mesita que se encontraba a unos pasos y dentro de su alcance.

"¿Noche de viernes?" pregunto divertido el hombre lobo, soltando una risa incrédula.

"Sip" respondió el morocho con una sonrisa zorruna antes de transformarse y recostarse sobre el otro, descansado su cabeza entre la curvatura del cuello ajeno.

"Ho, te has vuelto más pesado Hati. ¿No has podido dejar los dulces?" gruño juguetonamente el otro lobo, intentando acomodar al enorme lobo que estaba semi-sentado sobre su persona a una posición más cómoda para ambos.

El lobo gruño.

El sonido retumbando en su pecho, causándole cosquillas.

"Oh, calla" dijo juguetón antes de ir a por el té y los buñuelos, acariciando el hocico ajeno distraídamente.

Lo que estaban haciendo era costumbre entre los Merodeadores. Aunque en el pasado, habían sido cuatro animales quienes rodeaban a Remus después de la noche de luna llena o cuando sus ánimos estaban bajos, Hati para no ser un Gryffindor pasaba mucho más tiempo en su dormitorio que en el suyo.

* * *

Ahora, si.

Lamento la tardanza. Época de exámenes finales. Mi mente un chaos terrible y mi tiempo se iba volando sin darme oportunidad de escribir :(

Como siempre me hacen muy feliz con sus Reviwes. Me encanta saber que piensan de la historia.

Ojala que les guste este capitulo, aun si es un poco corto. :3


	9. Chapter 9

**El mundo no se detiene por ti, ni por nadie**.

Antares siempre había despertado al alba. Un hábito de sus días escolares, cuando tenía que despertarse al amanecer para poder prepararse para el día que le esperaba, ya que las mazmorras estaban bastante lejos del comedor, y siempre tenía que asegurarse de que Reg y su corte – al igual que Narcissa y Andrómeda– se encontraban bien antes de dirigirse al comedor antes mencionado.

Por supuesto, que el ritual cambió con el tiempo, pero el patrón de madrugar se mantuvo a lo largo de los años. Estando presente cuando se mudó con los Potter´s, para la consternación de Prongs y de Padfoot, pues habían tendido a dormir en la misma habitación. O cuando se mudó a Bulgaria. Siendo las únicas veces que no se despertó al amanecer, eran las mañanas siguientes a la luna llena, ya que siempre se encontraba agotado por haber estado corriendo toda la noche en compañía de su manada.

Y hablando de manadas y lunas llenas...

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver la apariencia plácida de su viejo amigo, Moony, se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá. Era obvio que tendría que iba a tener que encontrar un lugar seguro para que Remus se transformara antes de la siguiente luna llena.

Ahora, su familia tenía muchas propiedades que Jason podía usar, pero debería asegurarse de que fuera absolutamente segura, después de todo, no quería una repetición de su quinto año y seguramente Remus tampoco.

Otra cosa era que había oído hablar de una nueva poción que podría ayudar a Moony con su **_«_** _pequeño problema peludo **»** :_ Wolfsbane. La cual, si no se equivocaba, permitía que el hombre lobo mantuviera su mente incluso durante la transformación, aun si no cambiaba el hecho de que dicha transformación doliera como un infierno.

Hati no había encontrado la manera de hacerlo menos doloroso, desafortunadamente, incluso después de tantos años de investigación. Él suponía que era porque era un cambio forzado – tan diferente del suyo y al de los demás– y el hecho que fue una infección, una enfermedad.

Una maldición oscura altamente contagiosa.

Pero aun si no cambiaba el dolor, Antares estaba seguro de que Moony se sentiría mucho mejor si pudiera conservar su mente en la luna llena.

Jason había investigado durante mucho tiempo acerca de la licantropía, pero en realidad no había mucha información sobre las causas o la maldición, solo cómo identificar a las personas afectadas y cómo matarlas.

Lo cual tenía cierto sentido pues los licántropos _son_ criaturas oscuras. Y por lo mismo, los hechiceros estaban más interesados en eliminarlos que en aprender de ellos. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba que era una completa lastima, pues Antares no pudiera trabajar con tan poca información.

Lo que si podía hacer era comprar algunos frascos de la poción y organizar el lugar donde Moony pudiera transformarse y correr a su antojo, tener todo listo para la luna llena.

Hati dejó escapar un y sacudió su cabeza, forzándose a regresar a la realidad. Su mano acarició amablemente el cabello de su amigo un par de veces antes de levantarse y moverse hacia las escaleras, tenía que bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. E incluso, tal vez, trabajar un poco en los papeles pendientes antes de la hora del desayuno.

Cuando entró en su habitación, los elfos domésticos ya se habían asegurado de que el baño estuviera listo, así como de poner un juego de túnicas limpias en la cama. Antares sonrió cuando entró en la tina, él realmente amaba la sensación de agua tibia acariciando su piel desnuda.

Los elfos domésticos eran pequeñas cosas increíbles. Los sirvientes más fieles que había conocido y amables con su necesidad de complacer.

Él siempre había pensado que Regulus tenía la idea correcta de tratarlos con respeto y cortesía, porque si te amaban, no había nada que no harían por ti, incluso sin una orden. Y, por supuesto, si te odiaban, encontrarían la forma de torcer tus palabras o encontrar peligrosas lagunas en tus órdenes solo para joderte.

Jason siempre había sido amable con ellos cuando era un niño, particularmente para hacer feliz a Regulus, pero ahora que era un adulto estaba empezando a ver los beneficios de hacerlo e incluso estaba pensando en imponerlo como una regla para los miembros de su manada, particularmente en los cachorros, ya que quería que su manada fuera feliz y no terminara como los Black de la antigüedad.

Una vez que terminó, se vistió y volvió a la planta baja.

No pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente a la cara dormida de Remus antes de volver su cabello verde esmeralda.

Había sido una broma recurrente en sus años escolares, transformando sus ropas o cabello en los colores de la casa contraria a la que pertenecía la víctima.

Por lo general, en la temporada de Quidditch o al final del año, la mayoría de las veces haciéndolo simplemente para demostrar que podían, ya que todos los Merodeadores eran hechiceros poderosos y cuando las protecciones aumentaban, cambiar los colores era bastante difícil.

Un verdadero reto.

Pero claro, en este momento, Moony estaba durmiendo. Así que él era un blanco fácil.

Jason dejo atrás al lobo dormido y fue a buscar a su cachorro. Después de todo, les esperaba un largo, pero productivo, día.

OoOoOo

"Tío Moony…" dijo Harry en un tono vacilante, mirando a Remus con sus grandes e incrédulos ojos verdes, una vez que estuvieron sentado en la mesa.

"Sí, Harry?" El hombre lobo le preguntó con un elegante arco de su ceja derecha y una cariñosa sonrisa.

"¿Por qué tu cabello es verde?" Preguntó el joven hechicero en tono confuso.

La ceja derecha de Remus comenzó a temblar y Jason se echó a reír, agarrando sus costados para controlar el dolor causado por la risa, tratando de respirar. Moony miró a Antares, apretó los dientes y respiró un par de veces para calmarse antes de responder a su sobrino con el aire tranquilo que lo caracterizaba.

"Porque Hati tiene el alma de un embaucador"

Eso solo hizo que Antares se riera aún más, ya que ambos sabían que **«** _Tiene el alma de un embaucador **»**_ era solo otra manera de decir: _Es un imbécil_ (o sus sinónimos) y no ser descubierto diciendo las palabras reales de los maestros en Hogwarts o por los padres de James.

Por supuesto, Moony no iba a maldecir frente al cachorro. Era lindo ver como Moony tomó el papel de tío responsable una vez más y casi de inmediato. No era como que Jason fuera a hacer un habito de maldecir frente a su cachorro, pero bueno, él sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Harry aprendiera ese tipo de cosas y que lo único que podía hacer era asegurarse de enseñarle a su cachorro que había una ocasión para todo. Incluyendo el uso de malas palabras.

Harry parpadeó, confundido. No podía ver por qué esa frase era tan graciosa, pero al ver a Remus con una sonrisa, llegó a la conclusión de que debía ser una broma interna de los Merodeadores y decidió no comentar más.

Después de unos instantes, Jason logró detenerse y recobrar la calma, luego sonrió a su cachorro y dijo: "No te preocupes por eso, cachorro. Es una tradición de los Merodeadores que deseaba continuar"

Era un hechizo simple. Uno que James había desarrollado cuando estaban en el primer año y la primera vez que la usó fue en Jason, como una broma, dos semanas después de que entraron en Hogwarts.

Sus efectos desaparecieron en unas pocas horas, pero no era una forma de acabar antes de esa hora. Todos habían experimentado más de una vez y era bastante molesto, porque evitarlo era muy simple, pero una vez que se atascaba, solo podías esperar hasta que el efecto desapareciera.

"Tendré mi venganza" Moony les informó con fingida seriedad.

"No esperaría menos " Jason sonrió juguetonamente mientras guiñaba un ojo.

"Oh, no" La voz de Narcissa estaba cubierta de fingido horror. "No tendré otra guerra de bromas en esta casa. La de Navidad de tu tercer año y Sirius ya fue bastante mala". Dirigiendo sus palabras a Jason en cuanto ella y su familia entraron en el comedor.

"Esa fue una excelente cena de Navidad", agregó Andrómeda cuando ella y su hija también entraron en la habitación, con un tono lleno macabra diversión. Desafortunadamente, Ted había tenido una reunión esa mañana, así que iba a poder desayunar con ellos.

"Sí, lo era." La hermosa rubia rio dulcemente en respuesta a ese comentario. "Hasta que Antares convirtió el cabello nuestra Madre en un nido de plumas. Luego de eso, se convirtió en un campo de guerra".

"¡Fue un accidente!" Antares exclamó rápidamente, intentando cubrir su sonrojo, haciendo que todos, excepto Lucius –porque era un hombre soso– se rieran mientras ocupaban sus lugares en la mesa.

Jason había estado realmente mortificado cuando eso sucedió, la verdad sea dicha. Y el recuerdo aún lo hacía sonrojarse de vergüenza, porque se había tropezado con la alfombra y por eso su hechizo perdió la dirección y en lugar de haberse conectado con la cabeza de Bella, se conectó con la de su tía. Por supuesto, ni Sirius, ni Regulus –o ninguno de sus primos, en realidad– le habían dejado que se olvide de ello.

Aunque, afortunadamente para él, sus padres no habían estado tan molestos con él, principalmente porque todos los niños de su generación estaban participando y era una manera inocente de mejorar las habilidades de duelo de todos los participantes. Incluso si todos eran conscientes de que todo había comenzado como una guerra de bromas.

Por supuesto, eso no cambió el hecho de que había recibido un hechizo apestoso y una semana de lecciones con Arcturus como castigo.

"De todos modos," dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras trataba de cambiar el tema y calmar su sonrojo. "Me alegra que puedas unirte a nosotros para el desayuno. Tomen asiento, por favor".

Sus primas se divirtieron mucho con este hecho, pero ninguno de las dos dijo nada. Así que ambas familias se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y los elfos trajeron la comida, sirviendo el desayuno a todos los presentes.

"No nos importa pasar el verano en familia, primo" Andrómeda dijo, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada a Antares que decía _Tu-sabes-que-tienes-mejores-cosas-que-hacer-jovencito_ que la hizo parecer inquietantemente similar a la tía Casiopea. "Pero realmente espero que utilices este tiempo para algo más productivo que haga que el cabello de Remus se vuelva verde".

Fue tanto el parecido que Hati tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para deshacerse de la necesidad de sentarse derecho y decir _Como tú digas, madame_.

"De hecho, lo hago". Jason permitió con una sonrisa tímida, ignorando las risa de Moony, antes de agregar con un tono más serio "Mi intención es usar el resto del verano para educar a nuestros cachorros en lo que realmente significa ser un miembro de los Black, prepararlos para los años por venir."

Por lo que había visto, todos los niños necesitan saber con urgencia lo que su generación ya sabía cuándo llegaron sus cartas. Que Harry no supiera ese tipo de cosas básicas, era de esperar por su derecho. Después de todo, ser criado por Muggles no le hizo mucho bien a su cachorro.

Pero, ¿Draco y Nymphadora? Sus madres eran negras. Y ambas, Narcissa y Andrómeda, deberían haber educado a sus hijos para que supieran lo que significaba ser parte de su familia, incluso si sus apellidos no eran Black.

Y ellas lo sabían.

Antares podía ver cómo sus ojos brillaban de ira, pero no podían mantener su mirada cuando las desafiaba. Aunque, él no las estaba culpando, simplemente necesitaba poner las cartas correctas en la mesa para que pudieran seguir adelante.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Hati?" Preguntó Harry confundido y un poco preocupado, poniendo en palabras lo que Draco y Nymphadora estaban pensando. Es decir, Harry sabía que tenía mucho que aprender, pero no podía entender que sus primos iban a recibir las mismas lecciones.

"Bueno, cachorro. Ser parte de una Antigua y Noble casa significa muchas cosas de las que ninguno de ustedes está enterado. Por lo tanto, vamos a darle una maldición acelerada por lo que al menos usted tiene lo básico cuando regrese a Hogwarts" Jason le dijo a su hijo con una sonrisa. "Después de todo, no podemos permitir que las personas se aprovechen de ninguno de ustedes, ahora que todos ustedes son reconocidos como niños de nuestra familia".

Ese fue un punto que le preocupaba mucho. Porque, aun podía recordar perfectamente cómo todas las familias importantes – y muchas, no tan importantes– dentro de Inglaterra habían hecho todo lo posible para adquirir un miembro de su casa, incluido el llamado Señor Oscuro que había querido tenerlos a todos a su lado.

A decir verdad, no quería imaginar lo que el Mundo Mágico le haría a su heredero. Después de todo, su hijo era el Niño-Que-Vivió y el heredero de dos Casas Nobles y Antiguas. Era un gran premio a los ojos de muchos, y Jason sería reprimido si dejaba que alguien abusara de su cachorro porque Harry no sabía cómo lo veía el mundo.

No es que Draco y Nymphadora no estuvieran en peligro de ser tratados de esa manera.

Después de todo, el rubio era el futuro Rey de la casa de Slytherin y eso solo lo convertía en un objetivo dentro de la escuela, dentro de su propia casa, sin importar las otras casas. También era el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, por lo que era un gran premio, incluso si no estaba en el tipo de peligro que Harry tenía.

Y Nymphadora al ser la única heredera femenina de la Casa Negra, una metamormaga, y estando cerca de la mayoría de edad, era un objetivo para muchos estúpidos. Pues todo ello, la hacía parecer una recompensa para muchos estúpidos que creían que casarse con ella significaba obtener parte de la fortuna de la dinastía Black. De la misma manera en que había sido con Bella, Andy y Cissy cuando tenían esa edad.

Por ello, enseñarles cómo defenderse era una prioridad.

"¿Qué quieres decir con «Ahora que te reconocen como Niños de Black», Mi Señor?" Nymphadora preguntó con curiosidad, haciendo que Jason pestañeara y mirara a Andrómeda, quien sacudió la cabeza y lo miró diciendo: _es tu responsabilidad contarles estas cosas, después de todo, eres el Patriarca de esta familia_ de una manera burlona.

Lo cual era cierta, pero, ¡Vamos!

Te digo. ¡Sus primas eran el mal encarnado! Esto era una venganza por su comentario de cómo habían criado a sus hijos, estaba seguro de ello.

"Quiere decir que incluso si no tienes el apellido Black, eres reconocido por la ley y la magia como si lo tuvieras. De una manera similar a lo que sucedió con Jason cuando fue adoptado en la familia principal, pero mantuvo el apellido Stark."

Moony les explicó a los niños usando lo que los merodeadores habían denominado su _voz-de-maestro_ al tiempo que tomaba naturalmente el lugar de la mano derecha de Hati. Los niños asintieron, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

Jason suspiró en silencio mientras agradecía a los dioses por Remus Lupin.

"Estoy de acuerdo con tu idea, primo. Pero, me gustaría que permitieras que Andy y yo seamos los que enseñen". Narcissa le dijo a Antares, aún con cierto aire de travesura brillando en sus oscuros ojos grises. "Con la única excepción del nuevo manto de Draco como Rey de Slytherin, porque, ni yo, ni mi hermana pueden ayudar en ese asunto"

Antares hizo un puchero ¡Él quería enseñar a los cachorros! Pero, él podía entender. Después de todo, él era Lord Black y tenía muchos asuntos de los que preocuparse, incluso buscar a Peter y liberar a Sirius de Azkaban.

En realidad no tenía tiempo para enseñar a los niños.

"Por supuesto, pero... por favor, Cissy. _Intenta_ no enseñarles nada inapropiado para su edad". Hati le dijo mientras le daba una mirada obscura. Después de todo, su familia era conocida por enseñar a los niños dentro de ella el cómo hacer sufrir a sus enemigos y luego desaparecer las pruebas a una edad temprana.

Sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

Ya no estaban en guerra. Así que quería tomar las cosas con calma para los niños y con eso quería decir que no quería que los cachorros tuvieran lecciones para sostener cuchillos y maldiciones horribles. (Al menos, no antes de que tuvieran edad suficiente).

"Lo prometo, mi señor." La bruja rubia le dijo, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada que Hati le había lanzado. "Aunque, debo recordarte que Nymphadora es casi de edad, ella necesita saber ciertas cosas como una mujer de nuestra casa"

"Por supuesto". Jason accedió fácilmente, ya que las Brujas de la familia Black eran conocidas por su maestro en los rituales oscuros y el legendario grimorio que les pertenecía a ellos y solo a ellos. Cosas que incluso al patriarca no se tenía permitido saber.

"En el tema de la educación de Draco como el próximo Rey de Slytherin. Hoy por la tarde me encargare de enseñarle lo básico, después de regresar de Grimmauld Place". Añadió, haciendo planes para el resto del verano.

La corona de Slytherin no era una cosa fácil de portar, pero en realidad no necesitaba mucha instrucción, ya que cada Rey o Reina era su propia persona y tenía una forma única de gobernar.

Los adultos en la mesa asintieron, aceptando sus intenciones de regresar a su antiguo hogar sin una palabra.

"¿Qué es eso de ser «Rey»?" Harry le preguntó inocentemente a su primo, casi en un susurro. Pero, para Moony y Hati, quienes tenían un excelente oído, fue fácil de escuchar. Y ambos sonrieron ante el progreso que mostraban los dos primos.

"Es una posición dentro de Slytherin". Draco respondió en otro susurro.

"Una muy importante" dijo Antares, causando que ambos chicos se sonrojaran al ser cachados. "También es una tradición que se ha mantenido durante siglos. Marca que Black más fuerte de la generación que asiste en Hogwarts gobierna la casa de las serpientes. Y como involucra a nuestra Magia Familiar, ni siquiera el Director puede decir algo al respecto. Por supuesto, también implica muchas responsabilidades junto con el poder que otorga al que tiene la corona."

"¿De Verdad?" Harry pregunta sorprendido de escuchar eso ya que Gryffindor no tiene algo similar.

"Sí" Moony intercede. "No es solo Slytherin. Creo que Ravenclaw tiene algo similar, pero con un consejo de siete años…Y nosotros tuvimos un Rey no oficial en James, pero no tenía un poder real como Antares tenía cuando tenía la corona o Regulus después de él, ya que muchos de la población de Gryffindor pertenecen a familias ligeras y nacidos de muggles y rituales como el que involucra a la familia Black no es algo que se permita dentro de nuestra casa"

"Creo que los Hufflepuff son muy parecidos a los de Gryffindor". Jason agregó, con una postura pensativa.

"Así es" Nymphadora informa con una inclinación de cabeza, antes de agregar con entusiasmo. "No tenemos un Rey o una Reina, pero a veces tenemos a alguien que demuestra ser una promesa de vez en cuando y toma el lugar de líder ".

Eso era algo nuevo para Jason, pero sinceramente ´le no había prestado mucha atención a las otras casas durante su residencia en Hogwarts, ya que había estado más preocupado por su propia casa y la de sus compañeros de carga y el odio que corría entre ellos.

De todos modos, siempre fue bueno aprender cosas nuevas.

Continuaron hablando mientras desayunaban. Una vez que terminaron, Lucius se despidió y se fue a trabajar.

Jason hizo lo mismo, besó la frente de su cachorro y frotó su mejilla contra Moony mientras se dirigía a la red de la gripe para poder acceder al lugar de Grimmauld (también había alborotado el cabello de Draco y besó a Nymphadora en la mejilla, antes de enviar a sus primas una mirada de advertencia que ambas ignoraron sin pensarlo dos veces).

"Bienvenido a casa, Amo" Le dijo el viejo elfo en el momento en que salía de la chimenea. Kreacher era exactamente como Jason lo recordaba, aunque había un poco más de amargura en su voz "¿Qué puede hacer Kreacher por el Amo?"

"Vine a ver algunas cosas en la biblioteca... y a hablar con mi Madre" dijo Jason un poco incómodo. No era que le disgustaba el elfo doméstico, pero Kreacher tampoco era su sirviente favorito. Y en realidad no quería pasar mucho tiempo en esta casa – la que alguna vez había sido su hogar, pero ahora, era solo una tumba.

"Me quedaré un rato, así que prepara el almuerzo en unas pocas horas". Añadió, esperando que con una orden, Kreacher dejara de mirarlo de aquella manera tan espeluznante.

"Por supuesto, Maestro" El elfo se inclinó de nuevo y luego, desapareció. Él realmente era un elfo muy raro.

Jason no tenía idea de por qué a Reg le caía tan bien, pero su hermano pequeño siempre había sido un ser difícil de entender...

De todos modos, el retrato de la madre debe estar en el pasillo, casi al principio de las escaleras, si su memoria no le falla.

Aha! Allí estaba.

Jason puso una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y caminó justo enfrente del gran retrato con un aire de arrogancia, saludando al retrato con la voz más pura y educada que pude reunir. Haciendo todo lo posible para actuar como si no estuviera aterrado por la reacción de la difunta Lady Black al verlo.

"¡Tú!" Su madre gruñó con furia y el odio en sus ojos hizo que Antares se estremeciera, porque si las miradas podían matar, estaría muerto y enterrado a seis pies bajo tierra en ese mismo momento.

Walburga Black siempre había sido una mujer impresiónate; orgullosa y un poco psicopática, siendo una versión menos sedienta de sangre de Bella (o tal vez Bella era una versión más cruel de la difunta Lady Black) y una de las mujeres que Jason más respetaba en todo el mundo.

Y aunque su amor era tóxico, Antares lo ha querido, trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo.

Por supuesto, cuando ella y Orión fueron lo suficientemente lejos en su búsqueda para ayudar al Señor Oscuro, fue demasiado. Porque Hati habría tolerado muchas cosas, pero nunca el uso de un imperdonable en su compañero. (O a su hermano, Reg) y dada la opción entre Sirius y ellos, bueno, su decisión fue obvia.

Debería haber sido obvio. Así como su reacción ante lo que intentaron hacer.

Y aun así, verla en una foto post mortem fue una experiencia desgarradora.

"Por favor, Madre..." Jason prácticamente rogó al retrato. "No estoy aquí para pelear".

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí, escoria?" Ella escupió con el veneno saliendo de sus labios de la particular manera que caracterizaba a las mujeres de su familia "¡¿Para restregarme la cara que incluso después de lo que hiciste, sigues siendo Lord Black?!"

"No, madre" le dijo Jason con un tono suave. "Estoy aquí para decirte que voy a hacer que nuestra familia vuelva a ser grande. Tal como soñaste. Sirius y yo, guiando a nuestra familia y poniendo a todos en su lugar, tomando a Inglaterra y haciendo que todos se estremezcan ante el sonido de nuestra nombre."

Ese había sido su deseo.

Que se casarían y se convertirían en la pareja negra más poderosa que el mundo había visto desde la época de Morgana. Por supuesto, ese sueño había muerto incluso antes de que Orión intentara usar un cruciatus con su compañero y se les repudió, porque Padfoot nunca lo había visto como algo más que un buen amigo.

El rostro de su madre se suavizó un poco ante la mención de sus planes, pero sus ojos no perdieron el fuego. "¿Por qué harían eso? Tú y Sirius son traidores que aman los sangre sucias".

Y ella tiene razón, lo son. Pero la diferencia está en el pequeño hecho de que cuando Sirius no cree que la sangre importa, Jason sí.

Él sabe que la sangre es importante y que el hecho de que sean sangre pura y miembros de la familia Black los hace mejores que nadie, pero también sabe que los lazos elegidos son más importantes que la relación de sangre y que usted debe valorar a la persona, no a su genealogía.

"Porque adopté un cachorro. Su nombre es Harrison Black". Hati sonrió al mencionar a su hijo. "Y, ¿cuál sería la mejor manera de garantizar que vivirá una vida feliz que controlar el país?" Mientras dice esto, su sonrisa se convierte en una mueca cruel y oscura, sus dientes están más cerca de los colmillos que de los humanos y sus ojos se vuelven dorados, gemas brillantes que deleitan su naturaleza como depredador.

"Ya veo..." Walburga dice en un tono suave.

Ella, como madre, podía entender la necesidad de proteger a sus hijos y ver que debido a este niño, su nieto, Antares haría cualquier cosa. Su hijo habría dejado arder el mundo por Sirius, pero por su cachorro, lo conquistaría y lo gobernaría con un puño de hierro.

En ese momento vio a un Lord Tenebroso mucho más aterrador y poderoso que Voldemort y sintió que su pecho explotaba de orgullo, pero al mismo tiempo saboreaba la amargura en su boca, porque no estaba viva para ver a su hijo favorito convertirse en el hombre que ella siempre supo que podía llegar a ser.

"Muy bien." Acepta, su voz consigue tener aquel tono duro que siempre había tenido cuando preguntó "¿Qué necesitas?" Porque, Antares no pondría un pie en esta casa y hablaría con ella si no estuviera en necesidad.

"Necesito un ritual para rastrear a alguien que ha estado oculto durante casi once años". La sonrisa de Jason sigue siendo cruel y el aura que le rodea es oscura que promete dolor y sufrimiento a cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para interponerse en su camino. "Me preguntaba si sabías de algo que puedo encontrar útil para solucionar mi pequeño problema"

"Creo que tengo algunos rituales en mente". Walburga le dice con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios. "¿Lo necesitas vivo?"

"Por desgracia, sí." Y por su tono y rostro, parecía que era realmente lamentable para Jason. Casi parece que le dolía que no pudiera matar a su objetivo.

Walburga tarareo pensativamente, antes de decir "Mira el libro _Trucos maravillosos y útiles_ de Nymeria Black, en el tercer y cuatro capítulos, en ellos deberías encontrar un ritual que podría funcionar para ti, hijo".

El terminó familiar fue una sorpresa para Jason, pero una maravillosa y no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa felicidad al escuchar esas palabras que venían por sus labios.

"Gracias, madre" Suspira mientras su sonrisa se convierte en algo más amable y suave.

"De nada."

"Cuando tuve que lidiar con esto, volveré con Siri y Harrison. Así podrás conocer a mi hijo". Antares le promete mientras se inclina, agradecido por la ayuda. Él realmente quiere hacer lo que dijo, pero sabe que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda hacerlo.

Incluso entonces, los retratos no son conscientes del tiempo como lo hacen las personas. Así que no importaba si esperaba años antes de traer a Harry y presentarlo.

Su madre se inclina y le sonríe, regalándole un silencioso gracias ante la promesa

Jason dirige sus pasos hacia la biblioteca, sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora que sabe dónde mirar. En poco tiempo, encontraría a Peter. Y cuando lo hizo, bueno, solo queda decir que Peter lamentaría su primer aliento, porque Hati no iba a mostrarle misericordia. Y tampoco lo harían, Moony y Padfoot.

La muerte sería su castigo por cometer el peor acto de traición; el vender a sus Alfas y a su cachorro al enemigo. Un acto que los obliga a actuar, incluso si Peter había sido su hermano en el pasado.

 **OoOoOo**

Ted Tonks estaba teniendo una mala mañana. Y su día no parecía que mejoraría. Había tenido una reunión con un miembro del Wizengamot, Amelia Bones, que también era el jefe del departamento de Aurores y había confirmado lo que temía: no había un registro del juicio de Sirius Black.

Estas fueron malas noticias. Muy malas noticias.

Significaba que el Ministerio había cometido un error. Qué error – el no crear una copia del juicio, que era ilegal o no tener un juicio en absoluto, lo que era aún peor– aún tenían que verlo, pero fuera lo que fuese, Lord Black iba a estar furioso.

Y temía a un furioso Antares Black.

"No sé qué hacer..." Le confesó a Amelia, luciendo y sonando perdido. Era obvio que necesitaba decirle a Jason, pero no sabía cómo darle la noticia.

"Bueno..." Lady Bones, que era una mujer fuerte que creía firmemente en la justicia, le ofreció una solución. "Dile a Lord Black que necesito verlo mañana a las 10:30 de la mañana. Le daré las noticias".

"Oh, Merlín. Gracias", dijo Ted, mirando al Jefe Auror con gratitud antes de componerse y volver a su profesionalismo natural "Informaré a Lord Black de su pedido. Por favor, que tenga un buen día, Amelia".

Se intercambiaron la cabeza y luego, Ted salió de la oficina, dejando solo a Madame Bones, pensando qué habían descubierto y cuánto afectaría a su mundo

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza.**

 **Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Por favor, dejen reviews si ha sido así. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**One for sorrow,**

 **Tow for Joy…**

"Perdóneme." Antares dijo en un tono monótono que causó escalofríos a todos los otros magos presentes en la habitación, pues era tan falso y forzado que solo podía estar ocultando la rabia de su dueño. "Pero, ¿podría repetir eso una vez más, señorita Bones?"

Amelia Bones – que para todos ella era una Hufflepuff, no era una cobarde.– respiró hondo y repitió una vez más lo que ella y el Sr. Tonks habían descubierto el día anterior: que no había ningún registro del juicio de Sirius Black.

Es extraño encontrar a os magos lo suficientemente poderosos como para poder hacer visible su magia, pues se supone que el mago o la bruja en cuestión aprendió el control durante su infancia al verse obligados a solo practicar magia con sus varitas; siendo solo capaces de lanzar hechizos de esa manera.

Esto era así porque era la mejor forma de proteger a los niños, pero también de controlar a los individuos, siendo esa la razón por la cual el gobierno había impuesto esta práctica siglos atrás.

Por supuesto, las Antiguas y Nobles casas sabían que se podía hacer magia sin una varita. Y sus miembros a menudo practicaban Magia Oscura; Magia antigua. Rituales y hechizos que eran otra cosa, algo fuera de lo que la sociedad en general podía manejar.

Antares era un genio natural. Tenía el talento suficiente para poder hacer estas impresionantes demostraciones de poder en bruto sin perder el control de su magia. Pero, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era una cosa increíblemente peligrosa de hacer.

Por eso, Remus gruño un _"Hati"_ cuando su Alfa comenzó a crear algunas sombras siniestras -oscureciendo la habitación y haciendo que los ojos dorados del Jefe de la Casa Black se vieran aún más amenazadores– agarrando la muñeca de Jason con su mano, deteniéndolo. .

Ambas miradas ámbar se encuentran. Hati suspira y cierra sus ojos por un momento, obligándose a relajar sus músculos, así como a deshacer el hechizo. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, eran grises nuevamente, así que Remus la soltó y Antares regreso su mirada hacía a Amelia.

"Perdóname, señorita Bones". Menciono suavemente, luciendo honestamente avergonzado por su reacción.

"Está bien, Lord Black". Ella respondió asintiendo, actuando como si enfrentar Nobles furiosos no fuese nada especial. Tal vez no lo era. Ella era la cabeza de los Aurores, después de todo.

Antares asintió y le regaló una sonrisa encantadora. Pero sus ojos estaban fríos cuando se volvió hacia el esposo de su prima.

"Ted. Quiero que hagas cumplir una reunión urgente de Wizengamot, por favor".

Su tono era uniforme y educado, pero no engañaba a los presentes en la habitación: Lord Black iba a traer al infierno a los culpables de enviar a Sirius Black a Azkaban sin un juicio.

"Por supuesto, Lord Black". Él respondió, tragando con fuerza.

 **OoOoOoO**

Cuatro horas después el Wizengamot estaba reunido.

Normalmente, esto hubiera sido imposible. Pues las reuniones del Wizengamot se realizan solo en fechas predeterminadas como lo ordena la tradición. Todos los miembros de esta Corte respetan dicha tradición porque sus propias familias habían decretado que fuese de esa manera y hacer algo más sería una falta de respeto.

Pero, por supuesto, siempre hay excepciones.

Excepciones como que un miembro de las Veintiocho Sagradas Familias pida una reunión urgente; Cosa que solo podría ser materia de vida o muerte. Por supuesto, el hecho de que el nuevo Lord Black fuera el que pidiese por aquella reunión solo hizo que los otros miembros se interesaran más en resolver lo que fuera lo que quería discutir.

Muchos de ellos tenían una idea de lo que podría ser lo que Antares quería resolver: El encarcelamiento de Sirius Black, porque conocían bien la historia que ambos compartían.

Algunos tenían miedo de esta resolución; otros, simplemente tenían curiosidad y querían ver qué haría Antares Black y cómo cambiaría su mundo. Mientras que los últimos, eran afortunadamente ignorantes de la tormenta que les esperaba.

Albus Dumbledore fue uno de los primeros. Recordaba a Antares y temía lo que haría el hombre peligroso, porque cualquiera que hubiera conocido a los dos primos sabía del amor y la profunda devoción que Jason tenía por Sirius.

Pero también sabía otra cosa, no del tiempo de los niños en la escuela, sino del tiempo de la guerra: El hecho de que Antares no conocía límite alguno y no dudaba en usar hechizos oscuros para destruir a sus enemigos.

Tragó saliva mientras que los fríos ojos del pelinegro vagaban por todos los presentes – estudiándolos, catalogándolos- para detenerse en su persona por un momento, antes de continuar.

Él había visto esa mirada antes. En un par de orbes de plata muy similares. No en Sirius, no en Regulus. Sino en Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ojos fríos, terribles e increíblemente crueles.

Ojos que prometían dolor, muerte y devastación.

En ese momento, Albus Dumbledore, no tenía ninguna duda de que Antares Black exigiría sangre por lo que le habían hecho a su "Pareja". Y que no saldría de esta reunión sin ella.

"Mis señores. Ministro. Miembros de la Corte". Antares comenzó. "Solicito este cuerpo de gobierno con un tema en mente. El encarcelamiento de Sirius Black, último heredero de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black, y del cual se me había informado que no hay registro de su audiencia".

Su voz era educada, pero llevaba una oscuridad que hizo que todos temblaran. No solo por lo que Jason estaba insinuando, eso ya era horrible en la mente de los jefes de las Casas Nobles y Antiguas, porque si era verdad...

En primer lugar, significaba que los miembros del gobierno se habían tomado más libertades que los que los Nobles les habían permitido. Y en segundo, que si algo así le hubiese ocurrido al heredero de aquella poderosa familia indicaba que también podría pasarles a ellos.

Y eso. Eso, era algo que no podían permitir.

Sin embargo, también les recordó a los responsables de ese incidente, que los Black era la peor familia con la cual tener enemistad.

Todo el Wizengamot estaba en histeria; Querían saber si era cierto, comenzaron a exigir ver los registros. Las familias oscuras y grises pidiendo justicia. Los miembros de la luz, guardaron silencio en su ira e incredulidad, porque nadie quería cometer el error de ponerse del lado malo de Antares.

Incluso cuando muchos de ellos estaban seguros de que Sirius Black era culpable de traicionar a Potter y del asesinato de los Muggles y Peter Pettigrew.

Antares miró a los otros miembros de la corte con impasibilidad. Su rostro la perfecta máscara de un sangre pura; Arrogante, distante, sublime.

La sala se calló cuando Madam Bones confirmó lo que Antares había dicho, pero eso solo duró unos segundos, pues cuando pudieron procesar aquella información la sala estallo nuevamente en gritos.

"¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!"

"¿Incluso tuvo un juicio?"

"¡Agacharse!"

"¡Él fue el responsable de las pruebas!"

"¡Necesitamos respuestas!"

"¡El ministro!"

"¡Bagnold!"

"¡Esto es un sacrilegio!"

"¡Han pasado diez años!"

Esto fue permitido por unos segundos antes de que Dumbledore forzara su voz para pedir calma. El Wizengamot estuvo de acuerdo, pero estaba claro que no estaban contentos con la situación. Ellos querían respuestas y las querían ahora.

Millicent Bagnold, el último ministro de magia, ya estaba muerta, por lo que no pudieron interrogarla. Sin embargo, Barty Crouch estaba vivo y aún era miembro del cuerpo de gobierno, así como Albus Dumbledore.

El Wizengamot no era una entidad misericordiosa; buscaban respuestas, sí, pero también sangre. Afortunadamente para ellos, Antares no estaba interesado en castigarlos en este momento, por ello expresó su opinión sobre el asunto muy rápido, interrumpiendo a los demás y enfocando la reunión en el punto que a él le importaba.

"Según nuestras leyes, es ilegal retener a una persona por más de seis días sin un juicio". Declaró, mirando directamente al actual ministro, quien se estremeció violentamente al ser el objetivo de aquella mirada. " _Exijo_ que Sirius sea liberado de inmediato. Me gustaría poder recuperar a _mi pareja,_ esta tarde."

Esto provocó el lado luminoso del espectro, que todavía cree en la culpabilidad de Sirius incluso si la falta de un juicio los hubiera ofendido. Pero la protesta fue rápidamente silenciada ante el oscuro siseo de Antares y cómo sus ojos brillaron dorados por un momento.

"Sirius es inocente". Dijo firmemente, antes de añadir con una sonrisa. "Pero creo que le gustaría un juicio. Por eso quiero organizar un juicio para la próxima semana. Pero no solo para Sirius Black, sino también para el Sr. Crouch y el Sr. Dumbledore por negligencia en los procedimientos y el abuso de poder."

"Apoyo la moción". Lucius dijo, de inmediato. Pero él no fue el único en pronunciar estas palabras. Longbottom, Bones, Greengrass, Lestrange y Shacklebolt, también secundaron el movimiento al instante.

El que las familias blancas, grises y obscuras se pusieran de acuerdo y de aquella manera tan rápida, dejo en evidencia la importancia del asunto. Ya que algo así no había sucedido en el cuerpo de gobierno por varios siglos y se empezaba a considerar algo imposible.

Al ver esto, el ministro no tuvo otra opción sino estar de acuerdo.

"Te firmare un permiso para recuperar a Sirius inmediatamente, Lord Black". El hombre tembloroso dijo, comenzando a escribirlo al momento.

Barty Crouch y Albus Dumbledore no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad de defenderse o discutir con esta decisión. Su poder se había convertido en una ilusión en el momento en que Antares entró en la habitación, pero solo fueron conscientes de esto ahora, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

Ellos habían tenido suerte de que esto no hubiera terminado en sangre, y lo sabían. Pero el miedo y el temor permanecieron con ellos mucho después de que la reunión hubiera terminado.

Porque, el lobo tenía sus ojos en ellos.

Y como dirían los miembros de la nobleza búlgara si se les preguntara, el lobo nunca dejaría escapar a su presa.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Este lugar huele a muerte". Moony susurró, de una manera nerviosa y nerviosa.

"Lo sé." Respondió Hati, en el mismo tono que tenía Remus. A ambos les molestaba la presencia de los dementores cerca del edificio, pero también la esencia del miedo y la locura que llenaban todo el lugar.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Remus preguntó, de nuevo, mirando a su Alfa con los ojos entornados.

"Sí." Hati respondió con un suspiro. "Es mejor si tú eres el que lo está recuperando. No sabemos cómo él va a reaccionar a mí... o cómo voy a reaccionar a él. Y preferiría que llegue a casa sano y salvo. Sin más complicaciones, Moony".

Esto era cierto, pero tenía otra razón para permitir que Remus recuperara a su compañero, ya que quería tener una conversación con Bella, y esta era la única oportunidad que iba a tener.

"Bien." Murmuró Remus mientras respiraba, tomaba valor y se encaminaba a la celda que contenía al miembro perdido de su manada.

Antares suspiró. Se volvió y dirigió sus pasos hacia la celda que contenía a Bellatrix, la cual estaba a unos pocos metros a la derecha. El guardia abrió la puerta, sin atreverse a interrogarlo, permitiéndole entrar y entrevistarse con su primo.

"Hola, Bella". Él dijo, suavemente.

"Hola, pequeño lobo". Ella respondió con la mayor sonrisa que pudo.

Su prima parecía demacrada. Su belleza se había ido, arrebatada por el abuso y el encierro. Pero sus ojos, eran tal como él recordaba; brillando con poder y locura. Pero, también cargados de amor y cario cuando se posan en su rostro.

"¿Estás aquí para liberar a Siri?" Preguntó, todavía sentada en el suelo sucio, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

"Sí." Jason, asiente. "Pero también estoy aquí para hablar contigo, prima".

"¡Lo sabía!" Ella canta, se ríe. "Eres mi favorito. ¿Sabes? Por eso te diré lo que quieras saber, _primo."_

"¿Por qué?" Él pegunta y no tiene que decir a qué se refiere, ella lo sabe solo por su tono.

"¿Por qué? ... Bueno, él me hizo temblar de una manera que no puedo explicar. Era tan poderoso, tan atractivo, tan... _embriagador._ " Su tono es oscuro, lleno de odio. "Me hizo sentir lo mismo que te hizo sentir Sirius. La única diferencia es que Él me pidió lo que Siri nunca se atrevería a pedirte."

Antares tiembla ante la descripción. Le aterra el saber que Voldemort fue capaz de hacerle eso a una de las brujas más poderosas que había conocido. Pero sobre todo, le asusta que ella tuviera razón. Si Sirius hubiese preguntado...

 _Antares hubiese hecho lo que Bella había hecho, y más._

"Pero, primo. Mi amor por él era falso. _Una mentira_ ". Ella continuó, enojada, tanto que la magia comenzó a sonar a su alrededor. Algo que no debería ser posible dentro de este lugar, pero lo era, porque la magia en sus venas estaba tan viva como la de Jason.

"Es por eso que te diré lo que quieres saber". Ella añadió. "Comenzando con su verdadero nombre y naturaleza _. Tom Riddle, mestizo_ ". Escupió, disgustada con él y consigo misma por haber amado a alguien tan por debajo de su propia posición.

Esa verdad colgó pesadamente en el aire.

Los ojos de Antares se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad. Siempre había creído que Voldemort no era tan bueno como se presentaba, porque si lo que decía era verdad y era el heredero de Slytherin. ¿Por qué no presentarse como Lord Slytherin? ¿Por qué nadie sabe de su existencia antes de que él comenzara su rebelión?

Pero, saber que en realidad era un mestizo, bueno...

Era encarecedor, por decir algo.

"Él no se ha ido, ¿Sabes? No realmente. ". Bella continuó. "Dejó algo conmigo, un Horrocrux. También le dio uno a Lucy y Reg".

"... ¿Qué?" Antares pregunto sin aliento, horrorizado e incrédulo.

Los Horcruxes eran magia prohibida. Hacer uno era algo tabú. Era algo que solo pocas familias dentro de Inglaterra sabían él cómo y algo que todos acordaron que no se debía hacer, pues no solo era un ritual peligroso, sino porque tenía terribles y horribles consecuencias para el mago o la bruja.

El que Riddle había creado más de uno...

Bueno, explica su locura y obsesión. Pero también la forma en que se deformó el asno con el que pasaron los años, haciendo que el niño que había estudiado con sus padres fuera irreconocible y por qué su magia fuera tan caótica.

Bellatrix asintió con aprobación, antes de que ella confiara: "No creo que Luci sepa lo que le dio." Lo que tenía sentido, ya que los Malfoy no eran en realidad una familia oscura, sino una familia gris hasta unas décadas antes y el conocimiento no era algo que poseyeran.

"Pero Reg seguramente lo sabía, tenía que saberlo el momento en que lo tocó. Después de todo, yo lo hice. Al momento en que mis dedos tocaron la copa." Ella añadió; su voz se había convertido en un susurro distraído y su mirada se perdió en los recuerdos.

La mención de Regulus hizo que Antares gruñera, un sonido oscuro y profundo, lo que hizo que Bellatrix saltara y volviera a concentrarse en su figura, con el rostro ligeramente pálido.

"¿Él lo mató?" Antares preguntó antes de poder contenerse, se había preguntado durante años, tenía que saber a ciencia cierta si ese monstruo era el responsable de la muerte de su hermano pequeño.

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza.

"No creo que Reg esté muerto". Ella susurró, su voz temblorosa "Unas semanas antes de desaparecer, él me preguntó acerca de un ritual que se suponía que curaría la peor de las maldiciones... Creo que él quería salir. No, estoy segura de que quería dejar a los Mortifagos." Sus ojos nunca dejaron a Antares. "Lo sé, porque estaba _segura_ de que debería haberlo matado ese día... Pero... Pero, él era mi _pequeño primo_... y no pude _…No pude_ ".

Ella respiró hondo, tratando de mantenerse en control.

"Creo que en el momento en que Reg supo lo que el Señor Oscuro había hecho... Lo que era el anillo... realizo el ritual. Creo que estaba tratando de borrar su marca de piel, pero la Marca oscura es una nueva magia que ninguno nosotros ha visto antes, algo retorcido y aberrante... "

"¿Qué ritual?" Antares apretó los dientes y la interrumpió bruscamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Él tenía que saber. Si la posibilidad de que Reg estuviera vivo todavía era real...

La esperanza llenó su pecho, incluso cuando sabía que era una estupidez permitirlo.

 _"La plegaria de Jurate_ " dijo ella, y el corazón de Antares se detuvo.

Había leído sobre ese ritual. Su madre le había enseñado el libro y le permitió estudiarlo durante un tiempo, cuando era pequeño. No recordaba el procedimiento exacto ni los innumerables pasos, pero sí recordaba lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Purificar y sanar.

Fue un ritual difícil. Y uno muy peligroso si se hace mal. Pero aun así…

"Él podría estar vivo..." Jason susurró, abrumado por la alegría y la maravilla.

Bella asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Creo que él está vivo...pero aún se está curando..." Ella estaba tocando su propia marca, la cual había sido destrozada por sus propias uñas y ahora era una herida abierta.

Antares cerró los ojos por un segundo, permitiendo que la rabia y la tristeza que parecían emanar de su primo lo inundaran.

"No estás haciendo esto por el bien de tu corazón, Bella". Antares dice, con curiosidad. "¿Qué quieres de mí?

"Un simple favor, pequeño lobo. Libérame de su influencia". Su sonrisa es aguda, depredadora. Pero sus ojos son los de una niña, asustada y rota.

El corazón de Antares se rompe y de sus labios sale un sonido de dolor, su cara se contrae en una mueca de sufrimiento. Pues sabe que solo la muerte podía liberar a su prima de la influencia de Riddle, porque la marca que había grabado en su piel era mucho más que un tatuaje.

Había estado interesado en ellas en el pasado; en la magia detrás de la marca, pues esta era increíble, algo innovador… pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estudiarlo, ya que prefería morir antes que poner uno en su brazo.

Pero lo poco que sabía era suficiente para ver que lo que Bella le estaba pidiendo era que la matara; O más específicamente, que la destruya.

La sola idea le hace agonizar. Pero no podía decir no cuando podía sentir la magia en las venas de Bella, rugiendo y llorando, tratando de expulsar la enfermedad de la magia Riddles de su sistema.

Ella iba a morir de una manera u otra.

"Ok Él dice, su voz un murmullo quebrado. "Ok"

"Necesitas tomarme de vuelta para recuperar mi bóveda. La copa está ahí. Sólo tienes que tomarla y destruirla". Ella le informa, tranquila. "No estoy seguro de dónde está el de Regulus, pero Lucius aún debe tener el suyo. Tienes que _asegurarte_ de que no regrese, primo. Tienes que hacerlo".

"Lo sé. No dejaré que nos arruine otra vez, Bella". Es una promesa.

Él ha acortado la distancia que los separa y ahora está arrodillado a su lado, su mano derecha acunando su mejilla en una postura amorosa.

Sus ojos se conectan, gris sobre gris.

Antares siempre se había preguntado cuál sería su vida si Sirius no hubiera sido su compañero. Ahora, lo sabe. Es muy probablemente que su vida hubiese estado ligada a esta mujer, pocos años mayor que él, pero tan similar a él que era como verse a sí mismo en el espejo.

Hermosa y encantadora, Bella. Por todo lo que Cissy había sido su favorita, Bella y él siempre habían compartido un vínculo, ya que ella era una mentora y una compañera; compartieron intereses y escucharon la llamada de las Artes Oscuras con la misma fuerza.

Él podía verlo fácilmente; sin Sirius sosteniendo su corazón, probablemente habrían terminado juntos; alimentándose mutuamente de obsesiones y creciendo en las sombras hasta que no pudieron escapar.

Tan similar a lo que le había pasado con el hombre que ella eligió amar, su matrimonio con la familia Lestrange no importaba en los ciegos.

"сладка отрова" Jason susurra sobre los labios ajenos, antes de darle un casto beso. .

Sus labios rotos estaban pintados de rojo, rojo que se volvió azul oscuro, casi negro, antes de desaparecer, ya que nada había sucedido.

La vieja maldición de la Familia Stark toma efecto en segundos.

Bella moriría en un dulce sueño antes de que la luna salga esta noche.

Ella le sonrió, agradecida. Y Antares quiso llorar; gritar y sollozar hasta que su garganta duela. Pero se obligó a devolver la sonrisa, antes de cerrar los ojos y juntar sus frentes.

"Adiós, Bella."

OoOoOoO

Remus entró en la celda con miedo apretando su corazón, pero haciendo todo lo posible por ser fuerte. _Por Sirius, por Jason_. Aun así, el horror estruja su corazón cuando ve la figura de su antiguo amor. El una vez guapo hombre, es ahora muy delgado y se ve enfermo, su cabello es largo y es un desastre, su piel y su ropa están sucias y cubiertas de polvo.

Sus ojos están nublados. Su sonrisa es la de un loco.

No queda mucho de lo que alguna vez fue el orgulloso y poderoso mago que Sirius había sido.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y solo pudo reunir un suave, _roto_.

"Padfoot?"

El hombre en la celda parpadea, una vez, dos veces. Su mirada se enfocó por un momento, sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando tomó a Remus y luego se abrió con sorpresa y desconcierto. Como si no pudiera creer que está allí, a pocos pasos de él.

"Moony"

El susurro que deja los labios de Sirius es tan roto como el de Remus, pero mucho más triste y doloroso; la _esperanza_ en esa pequeña palabra es suficiente para derrumbar lo que queda de su compostura.

No puede soportarlo más. Remus cierra la distancia que los separa, se arrodilla y pone al joven en un abrazo; Cuidadoso, suave, cariñoso. El hombre lobo acaricia al otro hombre, sollozando mientras le asegura a Sirius que todo va a estar bien, que está aquí ahora y que lo llevaría a casa.

Remus no menciona a Hati. _No puede_. No cuando Padfoot es tan frágil.

Ahora entiende por qué Jason no se permitió a sí mismo recuperar a su compañero.

* * *

 **Hola, chicos.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, en verdad. Espero que les guste el capitulo ;)**

 **Ale74:** _ **¡Muchas gracias! Harry va a entrar a su segundo año en Hogwarts. En cuanto a Ron y Hermione, Jason no tiene ningún problema con dejar que su hijo se junte con ellos, pero sin duda su relacion va a cambiar (para bien o para mal) porque para cuando el siguiente comience, Harry va a ser un Black. Con todo lo que eso atañe.**_

 _ **Kato2991: Me alegra que te haya gustado.**_

 _ **onlysecret25: ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **: Muchas gracias, ojala te guste este capitulo. Lo de la relacion de Sirius y Remus es un poco complicado, pero el principal problema fue en relación con el incidente del sauce boxeador y la confianza rota que dejo entre ellos.**_

 _ **Sirius y Harry no van a reunirse por un buen tiempo, pues Jason no va a dejar permitir que su hijo se acerque a Sirius hasta que este completamente seguro de que Sirius esta recuperado y no presenta una amenaza. No lo hace con mala intención, por supuesto. Pero la forma cruel en la que Sirius alejo a Reg simplemente por estar orgulloso de ser un Black y teme que tenga una mala reacción.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Antares vuelve a la mansión un poco más roto que antes.

Sabe que matar a Bellatrix fue lo correcto. No solo para su prima, sino que su muerte abre muchas puertas en el ámbito político, ya que le permitirá conectar con posibles aliados (Entre ellos, los Longbottom.) pero aun así rompió su corazón.

Bella siempre había sido un miembro de su familia, de su manada, y tener que terminar su vida era...

Duele.

Duele tanto que apenas puede mantenerse en pie.

"¿Le ha pasado algo a Sirius?" Andrómeda, quien le había estado esperando en la sala de estar, mientras su esposo cuidaba de los cachorros, pregunto con evidente angustia al verle.

Jason negó silenciosamente, sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. "Moony se está ocupando de él…No podía forzarme a acompañarlos cuando…no cuando…cuando Siri ya ha sufrido tanto…" Explico con la voz entrecortada, mientras se acercaba a su prima.

"Entonces…¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" Andrómeda frunce el ceño y su preocupación es evidente, mientras se levanta de su asiento, extendiendo sus brazos en una invitación. Como si Antares necesitara consuelo.

Lo cual era ridículo. Antares no había llorado desde que tenía cinco años; después de que sus padres muriesen. Antes de que él supiera lo que significaba ser un Black.

Y aun así…

Dejo que su prima le abrazará, empezando a sollozar contra sus ropas. Dejando que todo el dolor que había en su interior fluyera, derramándose en sus lágrimas. Estaba cansado. Muy cansado. Pero aún tenía mucho trabajo por delante; Tenía que cuidar de su manada, levantar su Casa hasta la cima, un país que arreglar y enemigos que conquistar y destruir.

Y un compañero…

Un compañero que lo odiaría simplemente por ser lo que era.

"Lo siento, Andy" Sollozó en sus brazos. "Lo siento mucho... yo... Bella... ella..."

Sintió que su prima se tensaba, entendiendo exactamente lo que quería decir. Entonces, ella le abraza con más fuerza, tratando de calmarle en susurros suaves y cariñosos.

"Está bien, primo". Ella susurró, perdonándole por lo que había hecho. Sin siquiera dudarlo, porque a sus ojos no había nada que perdonar. Bella había perdido su camino hace mucho tiempo y su destino había sido sellado cuando aceptó la marca de ese hombre.

Fue simplemente mala suerte que el que terminara con su vida tuviera que ser Antares.

"Escucha, primo. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Ha sido un largo día para ti y mereces dejar de lado las responsabilidades un poco. Yo cuidaré de los niños. Además, le explicaré lo que ha pasado a Cissa. No estás sola, Antares. Puedes confiar en nosotros. Te prometo."

Andrómeda siempre había sido la fuerte; Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que era llevar la responsabilidad de mantener unida a su familia quebrantada. La diferencia estaba en el hecho de que ella había salido. Jason nunca pudo. Realmente no. Y ahora, nunca lo haría.

Pero ella iba a ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera.

Para Jason, la sugerencia de Andrómeda sonaba demasiado buena como para ser verdad. Así que asintió y le permitió ayudarlo a llegar a su habitación, donde su prima le pidió a los elfos domésticos que le trajeran algo caliente y dulce para ayudarlo con el shock.

"Va a estar bien." Andrómeda lo prometió una vez más; Una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

oOoOoOo

Remus usa un traslador para transportarse a sí mismo y a Sirius al refugio que Hati tenía arreglado para ellos; para que Sirius pueda sanar y para que puedan pasar la noche de la Luna Llena. Una linda casa de campo en el interior del bosque en Francia, lejos de las grandes ciudades.

Propiedad de la Casa Black por generaciones.

Jason le había insinuado que le daría una propiedad de Stark, pero no había muchas. Los Direwolf eran seres muy territoriales y solían quedarse en la casa que los había visto nacer y los vería morir. Su mansión y bosque en Bulgaria. Incluso cuando se casaban con forasteros, solían quedarse en su país.

Nunca buscando el conseguir un lugar en el exterior.

Los Black nunca tuvieron el mismo problema.

Por ello, Hati había elegido un lugar que consideraba lo suficientemente cómodo (y seguro) para ellos.

Sirius tiene problemas para enfocarse en el presente. Su mente se distrae, pasando de sus años escolares, al momento en que eran una pareja, hasta el punto en que obviamente se sentía traicionado.

Remus no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de que realmente es bueno que Hati no esté con ellos.

Sirius nunca había maldecido a Remus, no realmente. Tampoco le pegó. Puede que le haya gruñido cuando estaba enojado, pero eso fue todo. Por otro lado, sabe que después de la muerte de Regulus lucharon; Con su puños, con su magia, con sus colmillos.

Él había sanado a Padfoot cuando regresó a casa después de aquella pelea.

Hati no le había permitido acercarse en ese momento. Pero después, cuando estuvo lejos, Lily les dijo que Sirius también lo había hecho sangrar. Y que fue una suerte que ninguno de ellos hubiera usado una maldición sería y desagradable en el otro.

Eran tempestad y tormenta. Nunca realmente lejos de sus instintos de una manera que no podía comprender. Moony siempre estuvo ahí, bajo su piel. Pero su voz era una fuerza externa para su mente racional, por lo que nunca tuvo dificultades para ver en qué consistían sus propios pensamientos y acciones, diferenciándolo de la bestia.

Sirius no era así.

Jason tampoco.

Ambos siempre habían sido depredadores. Incluso antes de que pudieran transformarse. Ellos jugaban por sus reglas y solo por sus reglas. No las leyes de la naturaleza o las sutilezas sociales.

Cuando eran niños, él había preguntado a sus amigos. James simplemente se rio "Son miembros de la familia Black, Moony. Por supuesto que son así. Mi madre es igual." Lo había dicho con el mayor de los respetos y un tono afectuoso, así que Remus decidió dejarlo así. Porque esa fue la respuesta que recibieron muchas de sus preguntas. _Son Black_. Sólo esa constante que nadie trató de explicar.

Habían pasado años después cuando realmente entendió lo que significaba ser miembro de aquella familia.

Y lo había encontrado aterrador.

Hati lo sabía. Sabía que reunirse con Sirius demasiado pronto solo terminaría en tragedia. Incluso cuando lo que más deseaba era estar al lado de Padfoot. — Hati nunca lo dijo, pero Remus tenía ojos. Él sabía incluso después de todo este tiempo, el amor que Hati sentía por Padfoot era tan fuerte como siempre.

"Está bien, Pads". Él prometió; repitiéndose otra vez. Forzando una sonrisa. Sacudiendo las súplicas de perdón que cayeron de los labios del morocho mientras lo ayudaba a ir al dormitorio; su mejor amigo necesita descansar, comer y bañarse. No exactamente en ese orden.

Hati se había ocupado de todo. Había preparado todo lo que podía ayudar a Sirius a recuperarse; Pociones curativas, comidas extremadamente buenas y adecuadas, cámaras agradables y un lugar que podría ser suyo.

"Va a estar bien…"

* * *

 **Hola, chicos.**

 **Lamento el largo del capitulo. Pero estoy pensando en darles un vistazo a como paso el "Incidente" con Snape dentro de este universo. Voy a publicarlo, antes de que acabe la semana. Domingo por la tarde a más tardar.**

 **Sara: Gracias, linda.**

 **Jimin Asami Park: Ya se, me costo mucho el escribir esa escena. No te preocupes, Sirius se recupera completamente. Hati y Remus se encargaran de eso. ;)**

 **Kato2991: Muchas gracias!**

 **Mina63:**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Harry entra a su segundo año. Sobre la fecha, me parece que cometí un error por ahí. Intentare encontrarlo y corregirlo.**

 **En cuanto a la relación del trió dorado con Draco. Bueno...estoy interesado en explorar la posibilidad de que sigan siendo amigos. Los gemelos, también me agradan mucho. Y si, me gustaría que tuviesen una buena relación.**

 **Mira, acerca de la pareja de Harry. Aun no he decidido si siquiera voy a ponerle una. Pero, no veo mal que Harry se quede con Ginny. Es decir, políticamente sería una buena jugada por ambas partes. Ginny es una bruja pura sangre y con un gran talento mágico, tiene una personalidad fuerte, pero genuinamente cariñosa. Es un buen partido. Y alguien a la cual Antares aprovaria, y Sirius también.**

 **Oh, si serán lindos juntos. Pero tienen muchos problemas que arreglar antes de eso, así que habrá un poco de drama entre ellos antes de que las cosas mejoren.**

 **Ale74:...si te digo algo de Reg, te daré spoilers. Sorry. En cuanto a Barty y Albus. Ellos van a pagar. No te preocupes.**

 **Bellaphine Black: Gracias.**

 **Ana Luisa: Gracias por comentar. Y me hace muy feliz que te guste mi historia.**


	12. Chapter 12

La luna no estaba aún en el cielo, pero todos podían sentir su poder aumentar a medida que pasaban los minutos. El viento frío del otoño hizo que las hojas caídas volaran a su alrededor, llevando los susurros del bosque a sus oídos. Ellos reían en silencio mientras se movían en la oscuridad, la estática en el aire bombeaba por sus venas, haciéndolos sentir una gran emoción.

Sin embargo, ellos no eran los únicos que podían sentirlo. Todo el bosque era consciente de ello: _Esta noche era excelente para cazar._

Cada criatura que vaga por el bosque sabe que las noches de Luna Llena son peligrosas para ellos, incluso cuando son depredadores en la cima de sus propias cadenas alimenticias. Porque, este tipo de noches, son solo para la manada compuesta por magos; por humanos.

Y eso, era, quizá lo que les hacía los más peligrosos dentro de todos los seres que habitaban dentro de las tierras prohibidas alrededor de Hogwarts.

Entran a la Casa de los Gritos mientras se ríen. Están contentos. Excitados por lo que vendrá. Pero sobretodo, están listos para ser finalmente _libres_. Al menos, hasta que salga el sol otra vez.

Prongs es el primero en notar que algo está apagado. Sin embargo, no puedo poner su dedo (o pezuña, ahora) en lo que era. Él simplemente lo sabe: su manada está en peligro. ¿De que? No lo sabe. No es capaz de decir Pero cuando salen del sauce, él observa con sumo cuidado si hay algo que se esconda en los árboles.

Más tarde pensará que tal vez es porque técnicamente es una presa, mientras que los otros son depredadores.

(Pete no cuenta. Él siempre está nervioso. Y eso está bien, porque Wormtail es en realidad diminuto y frágil en comparación con ellos. Incluso si nunca le dejan que le pase algo, él siempre esta alto en instinto todo el tiempo.)

Pero mientras corren, él tiene este sentimiento y es incapaz de compartir su preocupación con los demás. No es que hubiera ayudado, o al menos eso es lo que él piensa. Lo que intenta tanto es convencerse a sí mismo porque de otra manera, lo que sucedió fue completamente culpa suya.

Y eso es algo que no puede permitirse pensar. Porque no puede dudar de sus propias decisiones. Necesita estar seguro y mirar siempre hacia adelante. Porque, él es James Potter. El líder de los merodeadores; su alfa. Y es por ello, que no puede permitirse fallar.

Es el primero en saberlo, pero no es el primero en reaccionar cuando las cosas se van al carajo.

Estaban jugando a las traes; como cada otra noche con Padfoot corriendo delante de ellos, Moony siguiéndolo con una juguetona determinación, tratando de morderse la cola. Hati corre a su lado, haciendo la canina interpretación de una risa. Y detrás de ellos, él, con Wormtail posado en sus astas.

Moony encuentra la esencia primero.

En un momento está corriendo detrás de Padfoot y al siguiente está pasando a James, yendo en una nueva dirección, cerca del sauce. Al castillo.

Prongs se detienen de golpe.

Es el aroma de un humano.

Un humano está en el bosque.

Los otros copian sus movimientos. Lo miran con evidente sorpresa; esto nunca ha sucedido antes. Sirius se transforma de nuevo y su cara está llena de horror cuando respira un "Snape" con evidente miedo.

La mente de James se abre paso en la comprensión antes de que el miedo tome un lugar dentro de su estómago. _Oh, Morgana. No._

Hati pasa corriendo con un gruñido, siguiendo a Moony. Jason siempre ha sido muy rápido en entender implicaciones, por ello sabe exactamente lo que significa para Snape estar en el bosque en una luna llena. Muerte. Ser cazado y devorado por un hombre lobo.

 _¿Qué has hecho, Pads?_

No está seguro de si la cara de su animal es capaz de mostrar la alarma y la inquietud que está experimentando. Pero no puedo pensar en Padfoot en este momento. Moony es la prioridad. Así que se volvió y comenzó a correr detrás de Hati, tratando de alcanzarlos.

Rezando a que uno de ellos llegase a Snape antes de que Moony pudiese hacer algo que lamentaría lamentar su vida.

Cuando llegó Hati tacleo a Moony. Snape está en el suelo, pálido y temblando, pero por lo demás seguro y completo. No marcas de mordidas, ni arañazos.

Hati lo logró.

Prongs se transforma, rodando al tiempo en que alcanza su forma humana, pues no se ha molestado en detenerse. Gruñe en dolor cuando golpea el suelo, pero eso no es importante, continua moviéndose hasta que esta frente a Snape. Sus labios separados en una mueca que enseña todos sus dientes y su varita firmemente agarrada entre sus dedos.

Pete se transforma en humano un instante después; Él se encuentra en el otro lado del claro. Había saltado de sus astas mientras rodaba, corriendo al lugar estratégico que les permitiría realizar el hechizo de contenido que habían creado para este tipo de situación.

(Y dolía. Dolía que sus planes de contingencia tuvieran que ser puestos en marcha.)

Sirius entra al claro en el siguiente segundo, corriendo, transformándose de nuevo en cuanto cruza el lindar de árboles. Está temblando y sus ojos grises están fijos en la sangrienta lucha entre Hati y Moony, llenos de preocupación y miedo.

"¡Vamos a usar el plan Cero!" James grita, porque esa es la única manera de ser escuchado sobre los terribles aullidos que congelan la sangre que la pareja de lobos dejaban escapar mientras intentaban poner al otro en el suelo.

Moony se había perdido en su necesidad de cazar, demasiado ido en su sed de sangre, como para preocuparse por lastimar a un miembro de su manada. Porque, en ese momento, Hati estaba en su camino.

Los otros dos asintieron, apuntando sus varitas al cielo.

"Hati!" Sirius gritó, advirtiéndole a su primo que saliera de allí – Ninguno de ellos quería que Jason quedara atrapado dentro del hechizo–, pero Hati no parece escucharlo.

James sabe que no pueden esperar por él.

Necesitan actuar _ahora._

 _"Zebara!"_ Gritan al unísono.

Tres luces doradas se disparan hacia el cielo. Al instante hielo se forma sobre la pareja que lucha; una construcción de hielo masivo que se divide en diferentes piezas de estacas afiladas que cayeron en el espacio donde estaban sus amigos.

Hati salta hacia atrás y se transforma en el aire. Los colmillos de Moony se cierran demasiado cerca de su rostro para la paz mental de James antes de que el hielo se conecte con ellos; bviamente tratando de escapar. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Las estacas los perforan a ambos.

Los estacas de hielo fuerzan a Moony hacía el suelo; lastimándolo lo suficiente como para que deje de pelear, pero no lo suficiente como para que su vida esté en peligro. Permitiéndoles aturdirlo.

El hielo también atrapa a Jason; él está de espalda, el hielo había rozado su pierna izquierda y ha perforado su hombro derecho. Está mal herido. Y el corazón de James se desmorona en preocupación.

Sirius hace un sonido roto y corre hacia donde están. En realidad es un hechizo de curación muy bueno; Aprendió para ayudar a Moony, para aliviar su dolor. Todos ellos son conscientes.

"Estoy bien…" murmura Jason, suave y tranquilizador, mientras Sirius toma el trozo de hielo de su cuerpo y comienza a curar sus heridas. Él sana más rápido que un humano normal gracias a su línea de sangre, pero aun así, Pads no puede evitar preocuparse por él.

James se obliga a darle la espalda a sus amigos y encarar a Snape.

Nunca lo ha odiado más de lo que lo hace ahora.

Su primer instinto es matarlo.

Para erradicar el trato representa para él y los suyos.

Pero él sabe que el asesinato no siempre es la mejor opción. Incluso si Snape es un mestizo y sería muy fácil hacerlo desaparecer, hacerlo solo una causalidad más en la guerra que estaba creciendo fuera de los muros de Hogwarts. O hacer que parezca un accidente desafortunado; Ser comido por las acromántulas o el Tifón sería un final trágico para su vida, seguramente.

Pero desafortunadamente (o afortunadamente, como a uno le gustaría verlo) su madre le había enseñado a pensar siempre en las posturas políticas que podrían jugar a su favor. El chantaje era un arte después de todo. Una poderosa herramienta que House Black había dominado hace mucho tiempo.

"P-Potter…" lo intentó Snape, pero estaba temblando. Como el cobarde que era.

"Cállate." Siseó, antes de lanzar un hechizo para atar al Slytherin. Las raíces emergieron de la tierra y atraparon al niño, atándolo. Ajustó la fuerza para asegurarse de que le doliera; Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los huesos de su muñeca y tobillos estuvieran a punto de partirse. El que estaba alrededor de su cuello lo ató lo suficiente para cortar el aliento, silenciándolo.

Parecía realmente asustado; le hizo sonreír sombríamente en respuesta. _Bien._ Snape debería temerle.

"Prongs?" Pete preguntó, su voz temblaba.

Se da vuelta, su cara cambia a un ceño fruncido preocupado. Suspirando de alivio cuando ve a Hati ponerse de pie, todavía pálido, pero al menos ya no está sangrando.

"Está bien, Worm". Dice, tono firme y ojos duros. "Tú y Padfoot lleven a Moony de vuelta a la Casa de los Gritos. Hati y yo nos encargaremos de... esto".

Sirius miró preocupado entre su primo y él, mordiéndose los labios lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar sangre, antes de asentir y centrar su atención en el lobo inconsciente.

Hati se mueve, cojeando, hasta que alcanza su costado. Sus ojos grises son fríos y mortales cuando mira a su compañero de casa. "¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? ¿Debo matarlo?"

Los ojos de Snape se abren más en pánico.

"No." James dice después de un tenso silencio. "Invocar a Regulus"

Hati no hace preguntas. Él puede sentir cuán enojado está su Alfa; cuanto quiere _destruir_ todo lo que esta a su paso. _._

James es un Black.

Así como él y Sirius.

Él lanzó un patronus sin palabras, alzando su varita; Un Direwolf plateado se forma desde la punta de su varita. Corriendo en su forma fantasmal de regreso al castillo, buscando a su hermano pequeño.

Hati apoyo su peso sobre James, buscando consolar a su alfa, rozando su nariz contra el cuello ajeno. Una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios; James sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo como siempre.

Buscando solucionar esto con Regulus antes de actuar drásticamente fue la mejor maldición de acción. El simplemente matar a Snape crearía más conflicto entre sus familias. Una cosa que realmente le gustaría evitar; le encanta ser negro. Pero si se veía obligado a elegir, elegiría su paquete.

 _Gracias, Prongs._

Esperan allí, en silencio. Hasta que Regulus aparece. Está en su ropa de dormir. Sus ojos grises brillan como espejos ahumados; Contiene la tormenta más destructiva. Realmente se parece a Sirius en ese momento. Fuera de su aire de compostura regia y atuendos formales.

Se ve salvaje; peligroso.

Pero aun así, luciendo cada centímetro del rey es él.

Hati le sonríe; pero no se mueve.

"¡Hermano!" Regulus lo mira con preocupación, buscando heridas al notar su postura y su piel pálida.

"Estoy bien" promete Jason.

"Primo." James interrumpe; Una sonrisa fría en sus labios.

"Primo." Regulus devuelve el saludo; componiéndose y adoptando sus características de elegancia negra y postura altanera.

"Creo que tenemos algo que te pertenece". Él inclina su cabeza hacia donde está Snape.

Regulus lo mira y arquea una ceja.

"Ya ves, Reg." James ronronea. "Es una desventaja. Ahora es consciente de algo que nunca debió haber encontrado y creo que su vida no vale tanto como antes. Lo que no era mucho para comenzar, si somos sinceros". "

Hati se ríe y Regulus le lanza una mala mirada; ofendido. Pues Severus es parte de su corte. Nominarlo sin valor es un insulto para él.

Jason sonríe disculpándose.

"Ya veo." Regulus dice, sin emociones. "Pero si hubieras decidido acabar con su vida. No estaría aquí. Y la próxima vez que escucharía sobre Severus sería sobre su fallecimiento. Entonces, ¿qué quieres?"

La sonrisa de James muestra todos sus dientes; es aterrador Normalmente es tan alegre y amable que él actuando como un negro (como un depredador, cuando no lo es, es la cosa más aterradora del universo en la mente de Hati). Él se estremece.

"Quiero que me des tu palabra de que nunca hablará de esto. De lo que sucedió esta noche".

Regulus reflexiona sobre la idea durante unos minutos. El asiente.

"¿Puedes liberarlo?"

"Por supuesto." Dice con falsa alegría mientras agita su varita, liberando a su enemigo. Sus ojos siguieron a Snape en cada movimiento, listo para ponerlo de rodillas una vez más si intentaba algo estúpido. Hati hace lo mismo, listo para saltar sobre de el y rasgar la garganta ajena con sus dientes si es necesario.

"Ven." Regulus ordena y el cuervo mayor se tambalea a medida que se acerca a su Rey, buscando en la serpiente más joven la protección que necesitaba. Porque, en ese momento. Él estaba seguro de que si no fuera por Regulus, estaría muerto.

"Harás un voto inquebrantable conmigo. Nunca mencionarás una cosa sobre la condición de Remus como hombre lobo. O lo que sucedió en esta noche. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Lo hago."

En cualquier otra situación, Severus se burlaría de la idea de dejar ir algo tan bueno sobre sus enemigos, pero no es estúpido. Estrechan sus manos, sellan el trato y la magia los une.

"Me llevaré mis pertenencias conmigo". Regulus les informa con una ira helada detrás de su palabras. "Que tengas una buena noche, primo".

Se van y Prongs finalmente se relaja un poco.

"Lo siento por eso, Hati". James suspira, mientras abraza al chico de más edad en un abrazo.

"Está bien, Prongs". Jason susurra. "Mi hermano no está siendo jugado. O que te metes con sus cosas".

James se ríe entre dientes.

"A ninguno de nosotros nos gusta eso".

"Tienes razón." Jason se ríe temblorosamente.

"Sabes que nunca haré nada para lastimarlos, ¿verdad?" Él pregunta, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Hati frunce el ceño. "Por supuesto..." En silencio preguntando por qué le estaba diciendo eso.

James respira hondo.

"Creo que Padfoot le dijo nuestro secreto a Snape."

Hati atrapa el aliento. Sus ojos se abren con horror y balbucea un incrédulo "¿Q-Qué?" No quiere creerlo, solo la idea lo enferma.

"Confías en mí."

Era una pregunta, incluso si la hubiera redactado como un decreto; Como algo que siempre había sido así.

Hati frunce el ceño; La confusión reemplaza su miedo y su incredulidad.

"Absolutamente."

Y sin lugar a dudas. Seguiría a Prongs hasta el fin del mundo. Al infierno mismo si era necesario.

James sonríe suavemente, con ternura.

"Gracias, Hati".

Luego sus ojos se endurecen.

"Volvamos. Tenemos muchas cosas que discutir."

* * *

 **Hola, chicos.**

 **Espero que les guste. Me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto, pues James es uno de mis personajes favoritos.**

 **Mina63: Muchas gracias, linda. Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior.**

 **Rebe Marauder: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Con respecto a Remus, el ya no suspira por Sirius. Su relación murió antes de que James y Lily muriesen. Aun no tengo una pareja pensada para él, pero si me gustaría que encontrara a alguien que le hiciese feliz.**

 **Creo que Andromeda es una buena prima y realmente quiere mucho a Antares. Quería retratar un poco de eso en el capitulo. Sobre todo, porque Jason no debería soportar todo el peso en sus hombros.**

 **Ana Luisa: Que bueno que te gusto.**

 **Fran Ktrin Black: !Muchas gracias¡ Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Ojala te guste este también :3**


	13. Chapter 13

"¿Puedo preguntarte por qué no estás con Sirius y Remus?", Preguntó Narcissa antes de tomar un sorbo de su té, sin mirar a Antares, sino juzgarlo de todos modos.

"Porque Sirius necesita sentirse seguro para recuperarse y sanar. Y si yo estuviera allí, arruinaría eso. Jason respondió rodando los ojos, bajando el pergamino que estaba leyendo; Era mediodía y ya le dolía la cabeza. Odiaba la política. "Ya habíamos discutido esto, Cissy. La última vez que nos vimos fue... bueno, no fue bonito. Y no quiero ponerlo al borde. Bueno, más de lo que es natural después de todo lo que vivió en ese lugar."

"Sí, me has dicho eso. Pero no lo entiendo. Tú lo amas. Él también te amaba. Incluso si no fue en un sentido romántico... y sé que algo sucedió después de Reggie. Pero, nunca me dijiste lo que pasó esa noche. Quizás deberías. "

Jason la fulminó con la mirada. No quería hablar de eso. Pero sabía que Narcissa no solo lo dejaría pasar, su primo era entrometido como el infierno.

La verdad era que no había hablado de esto después de esa noche; cuando se escapó de su propio departamento a la casa de James y Lily, sangrando y con el corazón roto. Y tocar el tema una vez más acaba de devolver todos esos sentimientos. Incluso cuando él, ahora, era consciente de que su hermano pequeño podría estar vivo.

Pero, bueno, cuanto más rápido cumpliera, mejor para su propia tranquilidad. Jason dejo escapar un suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Sirius se había apartado de todo lo que le recordaba que había nacido negro, incluso cuando estaba tan lleno de sí mismo como solo nuestra familia puede ser. Eso incluía a nuestros padres y nuestro hermano. Él y Reg se habían separado incluso antes de que empezáramos Hogwarts, pero después de... empeoró. Ninguno de ellos pensó en el otro como familia. Lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Pero... pero él dijo... dijo... que Reg había conseguido lo que se merecía. _Un Mortifago menos en el mundo._ Para alguien a quien le gustaba fingir que no era un mago oscuro, Sirius podría ser extremadamente cruel."

Las manos de Jason temblaban, apenas contenida rabia y dolor forzando el movimiento. En ese momento, había _odiado_ a Sirius. Y así, no había cuidado sus palabras. La lucha se había intensificado rápidamente. Ambos, estaban emocionalmente alterados en ese momento y fueron a los hits, y luego, las maldiciones en menos de uno no pueden contar hasta diez.

Si no se hubieran movido para morderse el uno al otro solo fue porque las formas de sus animales significaban mucho para ellos y no los mancharía con violencia contra otro miembro de su manada.

"Terminé la pelea cuando le lance a través de la pared". Continuó; Una sonrisa oscura en sus labios. Tristeza y pena en sus ojos. "Tuve una maldición en la punta de mi lengua, pero afortunadamente recupero mis sentidos antes de poder lanzarla."

Hati se rio entre dientes.

"Estaba horrorizado". Admitió, acariciando la suave madera de la mesa con la punta de los dedos, tratando de distraer su mente de la memoria. "Así que corrí."

Corrió al único lugar donde se sentía seguro en ese momento. Con James y Lily. Antares había decidido regresar a Bulgaria esa noche. Después de llorar y llorar, tratar de entender dónde habían ido las cosas mal cuando Prongs y Whiskers intentaron consolarlo.

Sin embargo, la respuesta fue clara. Todo se había ido al sur en el momento en que dejaron Hogwarts y empezaron a vivir en el mundo real, en un mundo que ardía lentamente en el fuego de una guerra terrible. Todos ellos habían cambiado. De una manera u otra.

Hasta que ya no eran compatibles...

Él decide regresar a Bulgaria esa noche, porque tenía miedo de hacer algo terrible. O lo peor, que Sirius haría algo estúpido y las consecuencias lo romperían. Eran Black, después de todo. La muerte y la destrucción eran parte de su naturaleza.

"Azkaban ensucia con la mente de uno. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Sirius y yo tuvimos una relación tempestuosa en los últimos años que estuvimos juntos, así que tendría sentido que regresara a ese momento en que no éramos más que enemigos. Amenazas al otro bienestar. No quiero que se sienta de esa manera y reaccione con miedo o enojo, ya que usar magia solo retrasaría la curación que necesita."

Terminó con una frialdad tiñendo sus ojos fríos. Narcissa asiente, con una mueca en los labios. Su curiosidad satisfecha y su corazón lleno de tristeza y amargura. Ella se compadecía de su primo y realmente deseaba que él pudiera tener una vida más feliz de ahora en adelante.

"¿Así que esperarás hasta que esté estable?"

"Sí". Suspiró, sonando cansado. "Además, esa es la razón por la que Moony está con él. Se aman. Siempre tuvo. Incluso después del incidente con Snape."

Él había estado celoso de su relación. Siempre tuvo. Pero también, siempre amó a Moony tanto como a Regulus. Y james, y Lily... y Pete. Todos ellos son su manada. Hermanos, hermana. Tesoros Los adoraba. Todavía lo hace.

Y él había deseado que ellos (Pads y Moony) fueran felices juntos. Había estado realmente triste cuando Remus le dijo que su relación había terminado unos meses antes de esa noche.

"Está bien," dice ella. "No voy a hablar más sobre esto".

Antares le envía una mirada agradecida y se permite liberar toda la tensión que sin saberlo había retenido en su cuerpo.

"¿Hati?" Harry asomó la cabeza en la habitación, con una expresión inocente que hace sonreír a Jason. Él realmente se parece mucho a James.

"¿Sí, cachorro?" Él lo permite, tratando de no reírse de la inocencia de la cara de su hijo. Todavía necesita mejorar en sus mentiras, pero en las últimas semanas, está mejorando. Su Merodeador interior está lleno de orgullo por sus pequeños tramposos; Todos los cachorros son espíritus traviesos en lo más profundo de su núcleo. No podría estar más feliz.

"¿Podemos ir al Gran Teatro en Roma este fin de semana?" Preguntó al tiempo que hacia una impresión de ojos de cachorrito muy impresionante.

Hati no estaba conmovido, la verdad, pues había visto la de Padfoot durante años, había ganado inmunidad contra ese truco hacía mucho tiempo. Pero, bueno, su hijo y sus sobrinos no necesitaban saber eso.

"Por supuesto, mi pequeño." Dijo Jason con una sonrisa, riendo suavemente cuando su hijo sonrió y desapareció detrás de la puerta. Draco y Nymphadora exclamaciones de glee no siguen mucho después.

Su primo se une a él, cubriendo su risa con su mano. "Parece que nos vamos a Roma, entonces", dijo ella, divertida. Recordando su propio viaje al Coliseo y el maravilloso secreto estaba dentro de las antiguas ruinas.

Había sido una de las pocas vacaciones que el abuelo los había tomado a todos. Un mes entero en Roma, aprendiendo la cultura de la comunidad todavía próspera que residía allí, así como los muchos ritos y rituales que estaban allí. Pero, también, había sido el primer encuentro con los antiguos dioses.

"Sería educativo para ellos". Antares refutó con picardía.

"Claro que lo hará". Narcissa estuvo de acuerdo, riendo. "¿Piensas que Dromeda les dijo?"

"Absolutamente. A ella le gusta contarles historias," Dice Jason con una sonrisa. "Creo que se siente mal por no compartir con su hija, así que ahora está compartiendo con todos los cachorros".

"Bien por ella", dice Narcissa. A ella le gusta ver a su hermana tan feliz. Disfrutando de su familia.

Antares asiente, él siente lo mismo.

oOo

La semana pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y antes de que se den cuenta, llega la fecha de la prueba.

Jason había pasado el tiempo cenando con familias influyentes políticas; incluyendo a Longbottoms, que lo recibió con miradas gélidas e incluso palabras más frías, hasta que le comentó el destino de Bellatrix y les ofreció lo que había en su bóveda (menos la copa, por razones obvias) como compensación por lo que había hecho como exigía la tradición él. Además de su ayuda con el tema de la salud de Frank y Alice.

Los Black tenían un dicho: _Nada, ni siquiera la muerte, es irreversible._

Significaba que si buscabas en los lugares correctos, podías encontrar la respuesta correcta. Y si no, entonces hiciste uno.

A la Casa de los Black gustaba el destrozar límites. Es por eso que amaban la magia oscura y eran competentes en ella.

Ahora, Jason estaba seguro de que su locura podría ser curada. Y estaba realmente interesado en encontrar una respuesta a eso. Él se lo debía a Frank y Alice. Puede que no hayan estado realmente cercanos, pero él había llegado a tomarles cariño y un profundo respeto. Además, un miembro de su familia había causado el mal, así que era su deber rectificarlo.

Augusta había parecido más agradable después de eso. Incluso yendo tan lejos como para decirle a Antares que estaba contenta de que él estuviera en casa una vez más y que ella esperaba poder sostener a la Familia Negra una vez más. Ahí es cuando Antares recuerda que la madre de Augusta había sido negra. Sus familias estaban conectadas por sangre, incluso si la propia Augusta no era una bruja de su familia.

También había comenzado la preparación para el ritual que le traería a Pettigrew, gritando y pateando, pero vivo. Era un ritual complicado, ya que era más una invocación que un hechizo de localización y, con sus limitadas habilidades, era un asunto agotador.

Hizo crecer su respeto por su madre y sus primas, porque ellas siempre hicieron este tipo de cosas con un aire de facilidad que lo dejaba boquiabierto de asombro, ahora que había intentado hacerlo y reafirmó que sí, esto no era para él. .

También había escogido la Copa que estaba dentro de la bóveda de Bella. ¡Era la Copa de Hufflepuff! Cuando se dio cuenta de que Jason maldijo en voz alta.

Sabía que tenía que destruirlo, pero Morgana, era un _desperdicio._

 _Voldemort fue un completo bastardo._ Gruñó mientras le pedía a Kriptock que moviera el objeto a su propia bóveda.

Ahora, solo necesitaba conseguir un colmillo de basilisco. Lo que tendría que esperar hasta que Harry regresara a Hogwarts para que pudieran recuperar el cadáver del que estaba escondido dentro de la escuela, en la Cámara de los Secretos (y eso había sido alucinante por muchas razones. Ninguno de ellos era bueno), que les pertenecía según las leyes de conquista dictadas.

Y, joder, eso iba a hacer que el oro familiar creciera en nuevas categorías, pero logro que Jason se enfermara, ya que ¡Su cachorro no tenía por qué luchar contra un jodido basilisco!

¿Y cómo es que ninguno de los profesores hizo algo? ¡No es como hay muchas criaturas que petrifican a sus víctimas! ¡Enseñan esa mierda en tercer año por joder!

Él iba a demandar a la mierda de Dumbledore durante el juicio que iba a venir. Arruinándolo y todo lo que ha logrado en su larga vida y luego, matará al anciano. Un final apropiado para el hombre que se había atrevido a poner a su familia en tanto sufrimiento.

oOo

El juicio había comenzado.

El primero en ser juzgado fue Crouch. El hombre había recibido la ira de cada una de las veintiocho nobles y antiguas casas. Había sido una audiencia brutal. Todos querían que la sangre estableciera un precedente de que algo así nunca volvería a suceder.

Porque no importaba cómo se definieran (Dark, Gray o Light). Todos eran sangre pura a quienes de alguna manera les gustaba el poder que tenían y estaban horrorizados de que algún miembro menor del gobierno se hubiera atrevido a poner a un hombre inocente (un Heredero de una casa noble) en Azkaban sin juicio.

El beso de un Dementor fue la decisión unánime.

Antares estaba feliz de ver pasar la condena. La muerte era un buen pago por lo que había hecho. Incluso si hubiera preferido que sufriera más antes de eso.

También se sintió reivindicado cuando vio que el miedo brillaba en los ojos de Dumbledore cuando fue llamado al centro de la corte.

Él le sonrió; Todos los dientes afilados y sin humor. Una promesa silenciosa. Uno que dijo que se arrepentiría el día en que se declare enemigo de la Casa Black.

El anciano se había vuelto demasiado confiado en su vejez. Olvidando su posición. Olvidando las reglas que gobernaban este mundo y quién tenía exactamente el poder. Olvidar por qué la Casa Black siempre fue referida como el poder detrás de la corona.

Ted hizo un trabajo magnífico; dirigiendo la audiencia exactamente como Jason quería que fuera. Al final, Albus Dumbledore había sido excomulgado de todas sus posiciones de poder, y se había ido solo como Director de Hogwarts solo porque Antares todavía tenía planes para él.

Algunas familias ligeras parecían enojadas por este final, pero ninguna de las dos hizo algo al respecto. Especialmente ahora que Casa Longbottom era un aliado de Casa Black. Un milagro para algunos, una advertencia para otros y un augurio para lo que vendría a todos.

El anciano estaba furioso. Pero él sabía que era mejor dejar que sus emociones lo mejoren. Así que aceptó su destino con toda la dignidad que le quedaba. Juró en el Wizengamot y abandonó el tribunal.

Jason aprovechó el descanso para hablar con otros señores y señoras, reafirmando posiciones y bailando alrededor de amenazas y promesas con los miembros de Wizengamot que aún no tenía bajo su control.

Cuando comienza la siguiente prueba, se roba el aliento de Antares.

Sirius se dirige a la silla acusada, en medio de la corte, frente al ministro de magia, Moony lo está siguiendo unos pasos atrás, no intruso pero listo para actuar si algo salió mal, por lo tanto, gracias a los deseos de Antares y el camino. Cornelio quería tener su favor.

Su compañero es más delgado y pálido que lo que puede considerarse sano, pero eso no es lo que sorprendió tanto a Antares. Es el camino en el que se lleva Padfoot. Sirius se ve ... frágil. No hay otra forma de describirlo. Y le sorprende que no sea algo que hubiera pensado usar como descripción del hombre que era Sirius Black.

Sirius era una persona muy fuerte. Tan confiado en sí mismo que estaba en el límite de la arrogancia, era audaz y despreocupado. Un pilar dentro de su mochila. En segundo lugar solamente a las puntas. Fue... desconcertante, por decir lo menos.

Hizo hervir su sangre.

Maldijo a los dioses y juró que cuando encontrara a Peter, el traidor desearía no haber nacido para la muerte, sería una misericordia cuando terminara con él.

"... Empecemos." La voz de Cornelius lo sacó de su sed de sangre. Obligándolo a centrarse en la cuestión de las manos. Verter sus ojos en su compañero; manteniendo sus labios sellados y su presencia tan intrusiva como pudo. No era su lugar para forzar este asunto. No importa cuánto amaba a Sirius.

"Señor. Negro, este tribunal se disculpa por el mal que le hemos causado en el pasado." El verdadero ministro suena completamente sincero y se disculpa. "Porque son imperdonables. En cualquier caso, estamos aquí para corregir ese error y ofrecerle la prueba que se merece. Deseamos hacer esto lo menos doloroso y rápido posible. ¿Permitiría que este organismo gubernamental use veritaserum en usted?

Una serie de emociones difíciles pasan por la cara de Sirius, pero se establecen en lo que definitivamente es la Máscara Negra y sacan un "Sí" distante de sus labios. Mantuvo su atención en el ministro, ni una sola mirada en dirección a Jason.

"Por favor, administre las dosis." Amelia instruyó. Un joven mago tomó el pequeño frasco y caminó hasta donde estaba Sirius. Su compañero no dudó y lo ahogó de un solo trago, inmediatamente su postura se relajó y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

"Está funcionando". Anunció el mismo mago que le entregó a Padfoot el frasco, el ministro asintió y dijo: "Ahora haremos las preguntas. Si lo desea, señor Reiner. "Dirigiéndose al ministro que iba a dirigir el interrogatorio.

"Por supuesto, ministro." Reiner asintió, estaba un poco nervioso por esto. Podía sentir los ojos depredadores de los veintiocho señores sobre él y sobre los acusados, esperando tranquilamente como lo harían con una presa. "Primero, por favor, dime tu nombre".

"Sirius Orion Black". La respuesta de Padfoot fue inmediata; Un tono ligeramente arrastrado que acompaña a sus palabras. No del todo diferente a cuando estaba borracho.

"Bien. Ahora, díganos a qué edad dejó su hogar."

"Quince. Dos meses antes de mi cumpleaños."

Jason suspiró cuando el hombre asintió, comprobando la respuesta como verdadera y marcó que la poción estaba funcionando correctamente. Cerró los ojos. Lo que iba a seguir era algo por lo que moría por saber y, al mismo tiempo, algo que preferiría no tener que escuchar nunca en su vida.

"Primera pregunta del interrogatorio. Sr. Black, ¿podría decirle a la corte si usted era el guardián secreto de los Potter?

"No." La respuesta fue firme, y la habitación se llenó de murmullos. La historia que sabían era completamente diferente, ya que Albus Dumbledore había afirmado que él mismo había realizado el encantamiento. Puso al anciano en una posición aún más enferma que había estado después de su propio juicio.

"E-Está bien", continuó Reiner, haciendo todo lo posible para no dejar que la sorpresa fuera obvia en su tono. "Entonces, señor Black, a este tribunal le gustaría saber qué sucedió el 31 de octubre de 1981."

"Tenía un mal presentimiento todo el día, así que decidí ir a ver a Peter después de la cena. Él era el guardián secreto... James y yo decidimos cambiar, ya que ser el guardián secreto sería obvio, éramos hermanos, y nuestro vínculo no era desconocido. Peter debería haber sido una mejor opción.

Es difícil escuchar esto. Porque en teoría, no era un mal plan. Peter no estuvo involucrado en la guerra y él esconderse sería más fácil que mantener a Sirius fuera del radar de los Mortifagos. Como cualquiera que los había conocido, podría haber dicho que James era el que más confiaba en Sirius, incluso si no entendían por qué.

Y, además, ninguno de ellos podría haber predicho una forma de traición a Peter; El amable, generoso y alegre Peter, que todos consideran al hermano pequeño de su familia. Más un Hufflepuff que un Gryffindor. Little Wormtail había sido el que estaba destinado a ser protegido, pero no obstante, eran iguales e, inesperadamente, el que les impidió ir demasiado lejos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Todavía sonaba como una mala broma.

Que los había traicionado; que había vendido a James y Lily.

Pero…

"Él no estaba allí". La voz de Sirius, incluso con los efectos de la poción, se estaba volviendo errática y tenía un dolor terrible. "Mi mal presentimiento creció al notar que el lugar no había sido saqueado. Así que volé a la casa de Lily y James. Allí encontré... yo... la puerta había sido volada. James estaba tendido en el suelo, pálido e inmóvil. Una expresión temerosa en su rostro. Muerto. Asesinado."

Pero las pruebas se encontraban ante ellos e incluso un ciego podía ver la verdad. Pedro había traicionado a la manada y había causado la muerte de sus Alfas.

"Yo corro escaleras arriba. Realmente no quería creer lo que estaba viendo. Encontré a Lily allí. Ella también estaba muerta, tendida junto a la cuna. Harry no estaba allí."

 _¿Qué?_

Y la corte estalló en susurros una vez más. La última declaración los había sacudido a todos hasta la médula, ¿dónde estaba Harry entonces? ¿Cómo había necesitado con los muggles? ¿Habría robado Albus al niño? ¿Cómo había sabido dónde se habían escondido los alfareros?

Jason estaba horrorizado también. Pero por otras razones. La expresión de su compañero era vacía, sin vida. El rostro de un hombre que pensó que lo había perdido todo.

La terrible verdad bailaba frente a él. _Sirius había pensado que Harry también era la muerte_. Se sintió enfermo, la idea solo fue suficiente para llevarlo a la desesperación. Perder a su cachorro así como a sus Alfas fue...

"Lord Black? ¿Estás bien? "Una voz femenina, así como un suave toque en su hombro, lo sacudió con sus horribles pensamientos. Era lady Greengrass, Elene, si no estaba equivocado. Fiel a su familia por su conexión con Regulus, ya que ella había sido parte de su corte durante Hogwarts.

Antares respiró hondo y asintió. "Sí."

Es mentira, por supuesto. Sin embargo, ahora no era el momento de tener una avería. Necesitaba ser fuerte. Estar allí por el resto de la manada y por su compañero.

Le agradeció su preocupación con una pequeña punta de la cabeza, antes de volver a centrar su atención en su compañero; mirando más allá de él para enfrentar a Remus. Su beta se veía tan horrorizada como él se sentía. Deseaba poder abrazarlo, y también a Pads, para ofrecerles consuelo.

"Harry no estaba allí." Sirius continúa. Forzado por el veritaserum, sin duda, porque su expresión aún carece de emoción y su voz está apagada. "Se habían ido. Así que decidí rastrear a Peter. Soy un buen rastreador. Estaba descuidado. Fue fácil encontrarlo."

 _Por supuesto que lo era._ Jason cierra los ojos, dolorido. _Era una trampa._

"Fue una trampa", confirma Sirius. "Me estaba esperando. Gritó que había traicionado a los Potter y luego, explotó toda la calle. "Una risa que le recuerda a Bella, la sigue. "Se cortó el dedo y corrió. El follador escapó."

El hecho de que se hubiera reído era perturbador. Él no debería ser capaz de hacerlo. Pero, su dolor, rabia y desesperación eran enormes. La suficiente emoción podía llegar a alterar la poción y en este caso solo hizo más evidente lo erróneo del lugar.

"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta, ministro?" La voz de Jason se extiende por la habitación silenciosa.

"P-Por supuesto, Lord Black". Es una solicitud inusual pero, entonces, todo el juicio fue una situación especial y por lo tanto, podrían tener algunas excepciones. Especialmente, si se pidió el favor especial para el Señor más influyente en la sala.

Antares no se puso de pie. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo sin tambalearse. Así que se limitó a enderezar su espalda y dejó que sus ojos se volvieran dorados.

"Antes de que escapara, ¿se convirtió en una rata?"

Sirius lo miró por primera vez. "Sí". Sin duda, sin duda. En sus ojos solo un vacío que era incluso más aterrador que cualquier tipo de rabia y odio que pudiera haber en ellos.

"Ya veo." Dijo, estirando una feroz sonrisa.

Amelia se aclaró la garganta. "¿Es Peter Pettigrew un animago?". Preguntó qué pensaban todos, los que los habían conocido se preguntaban cómo era posible que al obtener la habilidad fuera necesario un gran control y poder, y Pettigrew era conocido por tener estas características.

Sirius abrió la boca para responder, pero fue silenciado por un gesto de la mano de Antares.

"Todos nosotros lo somos", informa la habitación. "Nos convertimos en animagos a la edad de quince años. Nos registramos en Francia y Bulgaria bajo las instrucciones y orientación de Dorea Potter."

Amelia asiente. El punto se mantiene y nadie hace más preguntas sobre la legalidad de la misma.

"¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta de esto?"

"Estábamos en guerra", responde Sirius, lentamente, con cuidado. "Era mejor mantenerlo en secreto".

Él no está mintiendo, pero tampoco está diciendo la verdad. Jason está muy orgulloso de su compañero y su deseo de proteger a su manada al mantener la verdadera razón en secreto.

"Por supuesto, si este cuerpo hubiera proporcionado un juicio para mi compañero, habrías sabido este hecho importante y te habría ayudado a atrapar al verdadero criminal". Se dice como algo burlón, pero es más una advertencia. De su temperamento aún ardiente. De su enojo por este tema.

"Y-tienes razón, Lord Black. Continuemos. "El ministro balbucea, asustado. "Creo que este cuerpo había escuchado lo suficiente. Es hora de votar. Por favor, levante las manos si considera que Sirius Black es culpable."

No hay manos arriba.

"Ahora, si consideras que Sirius Black es inocente".

Una respuesta unánime.

Jason dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado.

Había terminado.


End file.
